Ranger
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: Eragon could never forget that winter. It was the winter when he found Saphira's egg, and when those three ranger girls first stepped into his life. It was the winter when everything changed. Rewrite/OC warning.
1. Prologue: Legacy

Hey Yuna here again. Woot I'm getting my inheritance fanfic up!!! Anyway this is kind of like a rewrite of the book with added characters. Currently its 3 main females. (who my story is centered around), and a lot of others. I'm trying to keep as close to the original story as possible and not rip it to shreds. Also I kind of took some inspiration from LOTR here and there. Well hope you enjoy!

Ranger (Eragon)

Prologue:

Many years ago, when Alagasea was still at peace, Dragon riders protected the land as well as the kind kings. In fact unknown to then Vrael the leader of the Dragon riders was in fact the king himself. Under his hand the Empire thrived, no blood was shed on to the green earth, staining it red. But sadly those days ended long ago.

Over a hundred years ago a rider by the name of Galbatorix, gone mad by the loss of his own dragon, turned from the rest and killed many of his friends and brethren. The kingdom was in chaos, finally the leader of the dragon riders went up against him. A fierce battle was fought only to end with bitterness and sorrow, as Galbatorix killed him on a Rider outpost on Mt. Utgard, Edoc'sil.. With the last if the riders the opposed him gone and the rightful king dead, Galbotorix crowned himself King of all Alagasea. To insure his reign for eternity he sent out a order to kill all those with his enemies bloodline. All children, Women and men. And thus began a century of darkness over the land and it people.

But there are whispers of a rumor, ….that all hope was not gone. Before Galbatorix had taken over , the king's wife, Aiedail Elva, a noble Elvin lady, had fled to Ellesmera. The great hidden city of the elves, in the great exodus of the capital. With her she had taken her their only son , and raised him among her kind. And thus as the years passed by, people clung to that tale as a lifeline, a string of their only hope besides the return of the riders. But all to soon it faded as all things do. History became legend, .. Legend became myth . Only the Elves, dwarfs and a few others recall the saying:

With the Return of The riders,  
With the return of our heroes.  
The evil will be struck done And only then will bring forth the return if the king.

Once again Alagasea will be at peace.  
Only the friends of dragons, And Angrenost's Heir…  
Can bring down the Evil King.  



	2. Winter Brings Strangers

**is singing along with her itunes The older I get , Will I get over it? It's been way too long for the times we missed. I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think The older I get ,Maybe I'll get over it It's been way too long for the times we missed I can't believe it still hurts like this .. Huh? stops singing and blushes as she puts down her brush oh hehehe hi... umm sorry i was singing to this song i really liked that i heard on the radio when i was going to ...ugg the S.A.T's(i hope i pass). Anyway its called "the older i get" by skillet"(took me forever to find the song!!) i'm acutally think of making a Sakusasu oneshot out of the song(and i might use it as the theme for Murtagh and my oc when eldest comes around)... okay back on topic here the new chapter of Ranger.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Winter brings Stranges**

Eragon had just arrived on Carvahall and his uncle and him had just finished talking to the merchent about the strange blue stone he had found in the spine as few days ago.

They had just found out not even the merchent knew what the value of the stone was, and thier hopes semmed dashed. After that Garrow, Eragon's uncle, had told him to spend the rest of the day as he liked and rember to meet him and his cousin Roran at Horst's. For that was where they were going to have supper.

So as of right now Eragon was heading back to thier wagon to place the strange stone away before heading around town himself. Needless to say his sprits were lower than they were when he first to Carvahall from the farm that morning. Here he had thought hehad found something of value to pay for other things his family needed for the winter. Such as meat, tolls , and such only to find out its value was unknown.

_'This day can't get any worse'_ Eragon thought with a grunt.

Ironically, the moment he said that the cloth wrapped around the stone was lose at the bottom and gave way dropping it to the ground and began rolling away from him.

"AHH!! No wait! come back!!" he yelled chasing after it. "This isn't my day. I just **had **to open my mouth."

Eragon had to speed up to be able to catch the rolling stone, which was hard to do seeing as it was going **down** the hill.At the foot the hill it just...stopped. Smugly he called out "AHHAH GOT YOU!" But once again fate was not kind to him. The same second he yelled a figure was coming out of the alley, carrying a small stack of books. Eragon imedently tried to stop but the icy ground did not provied enough friction to stop him fully. Left with no other choice he did the only thing left in his mind...Yell.

"Hey watch out!!!"

The person looked up startled, but it was too late. Eragon slamed right into them, sending them to the snowy, icy, hard ground. As the person let out a high pitched yell.

"Oww my head." groned Eragon as he rubbed his head. "You said it." replied a girl's voice.

Eragon opened his eyes to see a girl on the ground in front of him, holding her head with bookd scattered around her. The girl loooked around his age, maybe a year older. Which would make her about 16 or 17. she had strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with a few lose strands falling into her face. The girl had ona plain cream colored blouse anf a redish brown dress over that. To keep her warm from the cold a green clock was wrapped around her, as well as a pair of brown gloves.

Eragon got up and went over to help her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where i was going." he aplogized. The girl laughed as she continued to rub her head.

"That's okay, I should have been watching where **I** was going." she explained "That'll teach me not to read while I'm walking"

When Eragon finally saw the girl's eyes when she looked up at him, they were a warm chocolate brown. And when he helped her stand up he saw she was only half a head shorter than him. Eragon bent doen and helped her the books and the bag she had dropped. He didn't understand what the books titles were, seeing as he couldn't read, but nevertheless one book caught his attention. A black leather bound book lay in the snow next to a red one. On its cover was a picture od a silver dragon curled up. The book itself was years old. Batered and beat up , its pages yellowing, curling up and frayed at the ends.

It interaged Ergaon beacuse all books of dragons were, supposidaly destroyed when the king first came to power. But as soon as it was there it was gone as the girl bent down abd picked it up and placed it at the bottom of her pile.

"Here." He said handing her the two book he had picked up.

"Thank-you." the girl said cherrfully taking them and placing them with the others.

"Sky! There you are. Hurry it up!" another female voice said cutting through the chilled air. The girl, who's name must have been Sky, turned around to the shout. Eragon looked past her to see two more girls down the road, The one who must have been the one to call out stood with 3 cloth blags carried in her arms. This girl looked around the same height as the other, maybe a few inchs taller. She had mid- slightly dark brown hair that was just past the shoulders anf half pulled back. Tho from this distance eragon couldn't quite make it out, same for the outfit she had on. All she could make out waqs a long dark green dress, with a redish brown belt lossly hung around the wasit.((a/N:it the dress the oldest sister wears in Narnina. I really like it. which says a lot cuse i;m a tom-boy and i'm never into dresses or fashion)) A pair of black fingerless gloves, adn a dark blue clock.

The other girl stood next to her. She has wasit legnth ebony hair and was taller than both the other girls, around Eragon's own height. Her outfit was a black dress that the sleves cut off at the elbows and had longer scarlet sleves under it. They matched the cape that she had on, well give or take a shade. There was also a red belt tight at her waist. She carried a bucket filled with diffrent vegitbles. As for how old they could be, Eragon would judge they where older than the blonde but not by much. They were probally 3 or 4 years olders that himself. The brown haired girl looked younger than the black haired girl,but older than the blonde but not by alot. So she'd be either 17 or 18. As for the tall girl she looked the oldest, deffianly in her late teens or maybe entering her early twenties.. So around 19/20.

"Coming!" replied Sky. then turned back to Eragon " Thanks alot again."

Eragon nodded then he rembered something. The whole reason teh caused this mess, the stone. Quickly he looked around the area for it but couldn't find it. Fear swept over him , for somereason the thought of lossing the stone was painful.

"Hey is this what your looking for?" sky asked. Eragon looked up and there was Sky holding the stone deacatlyin her hands.

Eragon let out a sigh of relife. "Yes, it got away from me."

"Its a very beautiful stone. It looks like a large saphire" she said looking at it.

"Sky!" shouted the girls again.

"Oh. uhh. got to go." she gave him back the stone. "There you go. Don't go lossing it anymore, okay?" she said walking twords her friends and waving back at him. The whole time a big smile on her face. Eragon watched untill all 3 were out of sight before heading twords his own cart.

He dodged through the crowd and happliy dashed back to the wagon. Fro somereason meeting that girl had rasied his sprits again. he rembered his uncle would take hours trading, and now he planned to spend that time fully enjoyed. Once at the wagon eragon hid the stone under teh bags, then set out into town with a cocky stride.

He walked from one both to the next looking as the items with great joy, and a buyer's eye, even with waht little money he had. As he talked with the other merchants he found out the waht Merline had said was true. Over adn over, thier word were repeated.

Last years gaurds are gone... Nothing is safe... Doom is upon us.

Later on he bought 3 malte sticks and a hot cherry pie, and just watched the rest of the village. Egear for night fall when the merchants would preform their enteratinment. Songs, tricks adn espically stories. He also form some reason kept a eye out for those girls. They interaged him, espicaly the blonde, the only one he knew the name of, Sky. Eragon had never seen them before in Caravahall. They might be new members of the merchants caravan, but her didn't see them behind any stand. And merchants don't usualy take newcomers. The possabilaty of them as hunters came to mind, but was instently pushed our for a number of reasons.

One was thier clothes. Their dresses were not what hunters were known for wearing. Hunters were known for wearing Dark colors, lose or tight clothing, and most certianly not dresses or skirts as those three wore. None of them carried weapons as far as he could tell. Then there were others. He settled on the idea that they just might be travelers going somewhere and stopped in Carvahall untill winter lightens and head off to wherever they where going. They were deffinaly form the north. the way they dressed showed they knew the climent of the Palancar Valley. Most likely mabye they were form Therinsford, the only other village in the valley, or the main city of the north, Ceunon.

Soon daylight began to dissaper and the traders took thier business into people's homes.Eragon remained outsdie still wating for the complete fall of darkness. He was breaking off a icical off the edge of one of the roofs of one of the houses when her spotted Sloan near by. He hadn't seem to spot Eragon. So he dunked his head and hid inside the alleyway between the buildings. He sighed in relife as the bucher passed by. Then he heard the Tavern's door open, spiling light onto the dusked colored snow outside.

"There such jerks." said voice

"Hunter, calm down." siad another one which Eragon insetnly notcied.

He tilted his head around the corner of the building to see the 3 girls from earlier exting teh tavern.The black girl looked visalby pissed off while Sky semmed to be slightly mad too. The brunet was closing the door, also looked peved espicaly when she said. "I agree Hunter, but one shouldn't cause to much comotion. Alltho those men should think twice about talking like that."

The girl called Hunter, the black haired one, closed her eyes with a frown. "Fine...," she walked down the steps in to the road. " Sight, why do you always have to spoil these things?" she addressed the other.

Sight smiled at her, teal eyes sparkeld with a life of thier own. "Simple. Someone's gota keep you form killing people" she said with smirk.

Hunter rasied a eyebrow at this "isn't that MY job?"

The other two girls laughed anf steped down to join thier friend. "Come-on. lets get back. the should be starting that gahering we heard about soon" said Sky.. The others agreedand began walking down the snow covered path opposite of Eragon.

After the girls were gone, Eragon stepped out of the alleyway. He looked to the tavern door a idea forming in his mind about how to find out more about them. Then just as he thought this he saw Sloan soming back up the road. Quickly without a second thought he ran into the tavern.

**Whew! that was LONG!!!!! well now you sorta met our 3 heriones. Sight, Sky, and Hunter. Thoes arn't their real names tho. only nicknames. Thier real names are Aranel, Silima, and Pandothiel. If you want to see what they look like check out my devant accont. (link on my homepage) and my firend's minomoto( hunter is based off her) STAY TUNED!!**


	3. Tales of kings and dragons

**Come- on people reply please? Oh well no use crying over spilled milk I guess. Oh I forgot to mention. umm please ignore any grammar or spelling errors. I'm maybe sorta a good writer but I'm not strong in those area's. **

**Oh also constructive criticism is more than welcomed!!!!!**

**Standard disclaimers put into affect here. **

**Chapter 2**

**Tales of Kings and Dragons**

It was hot inside and the air was heavy with grease. The candles that lit the room gave a heavy atmosphere as the bounced off the stonewalls. Over the doorway hung a pair of obsidian urgal horns.

Eragon went over to the bar, Morn the bar keeper was there. Other people crowded the large oak tables and listened to two traders who had finished their business eraly and had come in for beer.

Morn looked up from the glass he was cleaning and spotted the boy. "Eragon! Good to see you! Where's your uncle?" he asked.

Eragon pulled out a still and sat down. "Buying." he said simply

"And is Roran here too?"

"No sick animals this year to keep him back." He said, and then added off handily " Say, Morn... Were there 3 girls in here just now?"

Morn continued to clean the glass as he replied. "Mmmhhmm, Yes there were. A blonde, and 2 brunets, one black haired and one brown?" Eragon nodded.

"Ahh lovely bunch of lasses they were. Told me a bit about themselves."

He instantly smiled and asked quickly. "Really? What can you tell me about them?"

Morn put the mug down and propped his disfigured chin on his hand thinking. "Lets see.. Ahh yes, their rangers all 3 of them or some kind of hunters."

"Rangers... girls?" Eragon asked surprised. Few can speak with certainty of Rangers. They were mostly located in the north around the spine area or the great forest to the east. Tall, mysterious strangers, occasionally seen in the shadows of a darkened tavern or in the wilds of Alageasia. Tales of these grim Men tell of their desire for solitude and their seeming indifference to the affairs of the people of Empire. Few have had direct dealings with the Rangers, and those that do often suggest to others that extreme caution be exercised if conversation must be had with these mysterious men out of the wild. Clad in cloaks of dark green and grey, clasped with a star – the only adornment worn by any of their kind – the Rangers seem to blend into their surroundings whether they are in a town or in the fields and forests of the land. Seeking neither praise nor thanks, the Rangers are master trackers and woodsmen; adept at concealment. They are also expert in hunting and in combat with both bow and sword. Few would speak ill of these grim champions if they but knew the service the Rangers have performed for centuries on behalf of all that is good in Alagasea or its neighboring country of Surda. Tho not once had Eragon heard of "Female Rangers."

Morn nodded. "Don't act so surprised Eragon. Women rangers are rare, yes, but not unheard of."

"True, I guess. What else can you tell me about them?" he asked. "Like their names, when they got here."

"Hold your horses lad." laughed the older man. "What got you so interested in these lasses anyway?"

Eragon slightly blushed at that statement, but came up with something. "I'm just curious. We don't get many visitors other than traders."

"True. Well they didn't tell me much. The black haired one's name is Hunter. Oldest of the 3, she's 19 years of age. Very short tempered that one, a very fiery lass. Then the blonde is Sky, 'round your age actually. Said she'd be turning 17 by 7 months time. She's the youngest of the trio. Sweet lass, sort of hyper and curious, a bit like you really. You'd like her I think."

Eragon blushed again, a darker color this time. He did somehow like sky, even if they just met. Quickly he changed the subject. "How about the last one, the girl with the brown hair?"

Morn smiled. "Ahh, now that Eragon, is a special lass. Her name is Sight, 18 years old and a true beauty. Don't get me wrong they all were truly some of the most beautiful young lasses I've ever seen. But there was just _something_ about her almost... immortal. If it weren't for the lack of pointed ears, she could have easily been mistaken for an elf like in those legends. Brilliant color eyes she had, blue –green with a life of their own. Very kind too, but she could defiantly fight more than her share. Nearly knocked those blokes heads off with Hunter." He pointed behind Eragon's back at the two traders sitting down. Eragon looked at the table that was surrounded by lots of people.

"Who are they?" he asked

"Grain Buyers, they bought everyone's seed at a ridiculous low price and now their telling stories expecting us to believe them." Morn answered bitterly. Eragon knew why Morn was upset. Grain and such was important around this area and people needed the money to survive the winter. Eragon stood up and went over to the lot, interested to see who these traders were.

One was quite fat and ugly looking, and the other wasn't good looking either. The stench of alcohol was strong on both of them.

"It's like we've been telling you. The varden have deceived us. Their only out to kill us all." Said the fat one. "It's only by the king's kindness that you can argue in safety like this."

"Right and why don't you tell us the dragon riders have returned and you've killed 100 elves each?" Growled one if the local men. "Those girls had every right to hit you. I'm surprised the black haired one didn't punch you lights out!"

Eragon the saw the humbly left gift of a black and blue eye on the fat one and the other man was holding his jaw, moving it like it was dislocated.

" If the varden were really planning on over throwing the kingdom, why haven't we been affected or heard of anything before now?" questioned another man

"You're mistaken. It's only by the kings good graces that this valley has been under siege." Said the trader with the hurt jaw.

"We still don't believe you, " said Morn from the counter.

Eragon decided to join the argument. "Neither do I. I could say the clouds are green, but obviously they aren't. Do you have any proof to what you say?"

The fat man turned his gaze to Eragon. "Aren't your children taught any respect in this village?" he asked. " Those girls are roughdry enough, and now him?"

"Those girls aren't ours, but even if they were I'd be proud to call them that for trying to beat some sense in to those thick skulls of yours." Said a woman.

The crowed agreed and the traders looked at Eragon, as if blaming if for this. He just shrugged and asked innocently " It's just a question. Do you mind answering?" So the traders went into a long, dragging expiation of what they thought was going on. Still, not many in the tavern bought a word of it. Only a few fools and doubters. Eragon gave up and went back to the bar. "There'll be trouble if they stay any longer." Morn said.

"For them, or us?" he asked

"Them." The bartender replied setting another mug down. "Well shouldn't you be going to Horst's? Then the gathering would be starting soon and I know how much you love those stories Brom tells. In fact… those girls your so interested in are going too."

"Morn, one last question. Are those girls staying here?" Morn shook his head. "Nope, I don't have any rooms left, all taken up by the traders. But Horst was in here and offered them to stay at his house for the winter or however long their here. So I guess you'll be meeting them when you go over there."

"I guess so then." Eragon said standing up. "Well thank-you Morn. I hope those traders don't cause to much trouble." Morn laughed and he left back out into the snowy twilight. He began walking towards Horst's house, which was on the edge of the village. The only other house outside the main part besides, his own home. Not to far away like his home, it was an easy walk from the square. On his way he spotted his cousin Roran and a girl named Katrina standing in an alleyway. He whispered he could not hear and Katrina replied looking down at her hands. She

Kissed him good-bye and left.

"Having a good time?" Eragon asked with a smirk. Roran grunted as he paced away. Eragon followed him easily catching up and matching pace with him.

"Have you heard about the trader's news?"

" Yes." Roran replied distracted. " What do you think of Sloan?"

" That he's a ignorant pig, just like he looks. " he snorted with a devilish smirk. "I thought it was obvious."

Roran threw him a look before sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There'll be blood spilled when he finds about Katrina and me."

The two boys remained the rest of the way over to Horst's. As they opened the door they were bombarded with a wave of diclinous odors. Both Eragon and Roran licked their lips in delight. "Boys, Welcome!" Horst said coming in from a room from the right of the den. They took their coats, gloves, and scarves off and shook the snow off of them. Insently Horst's wife Elain, a small willowy woman with refined features and silk blonde hair pinned into a bun, came over and took their things.

"Oh you dears must be freezing! Quick, over to the fire, both of you. Your uncle arrived a while ago." She said.

The two boys stepped into the crowded room and spotted his uncle in a chair by the fire talking to someone. But when they got closer Eragon was surprised to see who. It was Sight, the brunet girl. The other two girls sat beside her on the floor.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet some people." Horst said cheerily. "Garrow, your boys are here."

The four looked up from their conversation. "Ahh I see you finally came. Took you long enough. "Said Garrow. Then he turned to the girls and gestred to the boys. " Ladies, this is my son Roran and my nephew Eragon."

Sight stood up straitening her dark green dress and smiled at them. Morn was right. This girl had a certain appeal about her, it was_ almost _magical. It was almost if she had a slight royal air about her, but it was also humble as if she thought of herself no different than a regular villager. Eragon noticed definably this time her appearance. Her hair was a maple-chestnut kind of color and shimmered in the firelight. Her skin was flawless and had a slight tan to it, but what captivated him the most was her. eyes. Teal with slight touches of blue and green here and there. They were filled with innocence but could gaze into your soul and know everything about you in an instant. The eyes of wisdom, and a leader but also of kindness and caring for others. He also noticed the details of her dress more clearly now. There were slight virtical slits around the top of the sleeves what showed baby blue fabric underneath. The cuff and neckline were embroidered with small light green vines and tiny blue and red flowers. Around her neck hung a magnificent necklace. On a thin sliver chain dangled a single silver pendant. Who pieces of silver the intertwined and looked similar to folded angel wings, with 9 diamonds in the center.

((a/n: it's the evenstar necklace. I told you I was going to use things from LOTR in here.))

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sight." She said holding out a hand while still smiling kindly. "Your uncle told us about you."

Roran shook her hand. "Hopefully nothing bad. Who are the others with you?"

"My friends. This is Hunter and the other is Sky." Sight introduced. At the mention of their names both girls stood up.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." Said Hunter shaking their hands as well. Her skin was like porcelain and stood out against her ebony hair. She had choclate brown eye like Sky's, but her's where sharp and deceive. As if the could cut through you like a sword, cunning like a fox. A black chocker wound around her neck with a ruby jewel hanging downs the center. On her sleeves, the top layers, had red flower petals around the end and a red ribbon at the neckline. On the under half was nothing more than black vines on the very top.

Sky came forward and had a huge smile. " Nice to meet you again Eragon. Guess I found out your name this time."

The others looked at the two, confused. "You met before?" asked Roran. Eragon turned pink around the ears. "Umm we kind of "ran" into each other at the market." He said then shook Sky's hand. "Nice to meet you again too sky." Sky giggled as Hunter placed her hands on her hips as a smirk crossed her face.

"Oh now I remember… You're that boy Sky ran into _literary_. She Always was a

Klutz." She said amused.

"Hunter I am not!"

Dinner went fine, full of conversation and laughterEragon, Roran and the girls seemed to get along very well. The exchanged hunting tips and tales. Such as the one time Eragon mistook Roran for a buck and shot him in the leg. Or the time when Sight and Hunter woke up a sleeping moose and got caught on its antlers while running for dear life. Both of the older girls looked embarrassed while Sky and the boys laughed their heads off.

Soon the plates were empty and everyone headed over to the field where the traders camped.

"So this is your first time in Caravahall?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, but we're not strangers to the north. "Said Sight. "Horst was kind enough to let us stay at his place until the season changes. And for that was are very thankful."

They found good seats up front neat the huge fire in the middle of the gathering. Eragon was edger for it to start.

"Well Horst has more than enough room in that big house of his. I don't think he's mind giving a few rooms to you. Why aren't you staying in the wild if you rangers, if you don't mind me asking." Roran asked.

"Only fools would do such a thing as staying out in the open during the winter. We travel all over, so every winter we stay somewhere different." Hunter explained. "Like Terim, Daret or Therinsford"

Eragon was amazed. He had gone into the spine many times and sometimes on Therinsfors, the only other village in the Palancar valley, but never had he once stepped foot or gazed out the valley. In a way he wanted to be these girls and see what they saw, but another part of him didn't want to be. It meant he would have to leave his family, which he didn't want to do.

Suddenly the crowed became quite and an elderly man stepped out of one of the trader's caravans. This man was Brom, the storyteller of the village. His long pepper and salt beard glowed in the firelight. His pricing gaze drifted over the crowd until it rested on the group of teens. He seemed to give a small smile to Eragon, but for an instant, when he looks upon the girls, his eyes widen as if seeing a ghost. But it was only for a second and the untrained eye could not tell the difference as he regained his wise dimenor and began his tale. He spread his arms with hands the reached out like talons and recited.

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them to or not…but we can remember."

From there he told a tale of dragons and their riders. How Alagasea was when it began and before Galbatorix ruled. He also told of past kings of the empire, how the land was at peace.

"Our last king was Angrenost, but you would know him by another name too, Vrael, the leader of the dragon riders. With him as our king he kept connections between the riders and the empire peaceful. The land flourished under his rule. No needless blood was shed. But 100 years ago Galbatorix came too power as you know, and our dark days began. The dragon riders either fell one by one by killing each other or joining the Fronsworth on Galbatorix's side. But one rider had the strength to stand up to him, and that was the leader himself. But sadly the battle did not well. Our king was stuck down and killed and new evil king crowned himself ruler of our land. To ensure his immortal reign he killed every person with even a drop of Angrenost's blood in their veins. Noone was sparred…" he paused a arm out and his gaze sweeping over over the crowed but lingered on Sight, who was the slightest tense and her teal eyes down cast. His gaze kept on her even as he raised a single finger in the air and continued in a hush voice.

" except.. for one."

At that moment Sight lifted her head and locked gazes with Brom for a moment, then he tore away to finished with renewed vigor.

"There is a rumor that Angrenost had a son, and before he was killed his elfin wife Aiedail Elva escaped to ellesmera with their son and raised him there. There is still hope to some that one day Angrenost heir will step forward, the riders will return. Only then the Evil king will be gone and peace will comeover the land again."

The last words chimed through the frozen winter air and everyone remained silent. Sight remained silent utill a slight comforting squzze on her right arm and left shoulder. She looked up to see Hunter and Sky with comforting yet worried looks in their chocolate eyes. Sight flashed a small gratefull smile before they turned back to witness Brom's leave back into the caravan he came out of.

At that moment tha gathering started to thin out to join in the other events of the night.

"Well, that was an intresting story." said Hunter standing up.

Sight follwed sute, shaking clean her dress of any dirt. "It was. Sky you must've injoyed it. After all it was about your favorite creature." she said with a smile to the younger girl.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eragon

The two older girls smirked as Hunter answered " Well you see there's one thing Sky loves to hear about..." she began and the last part all 3 girls said together. " **Dragons!"**

The small group walked around the area untill Sky spotted something in the far corner and grabed Sight's arm.

"Sight! look a dancing contest!"

she pointed to the small clearing ringed by torches and various women dancing in the center as some minstarls played a light fun song, and the crowed chreed them on.

One look and Sight groned. She knew what idea Sky had. "Sky, I'm **not** joining!"she said.

"You dance Sight?" eragon asked intersted.

The older girl gave a small humble smile. "... a little." she answered truthfully

"Ha, a little? Hardly! You just don't want to dance cuse of your "**problem**""said Hunter playfully.

Sight turned birght red from embassment and anger as she yelled and tried to tackel Hunter. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD! YOU PROMISSED!!"

Hunter dogeged her and ran as Sight chased her the two girls laughing.

Sky, Roran and Eragon laughed as well. "Problem?" he asked between laughes " Well it must be something to get under her skin like that. What, is she a bad dancer?"

"No! are you kidding? Sight is one of you'll ever see. But she gets..."

"SKY YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT SENTECE!" Sight yelled out threathingly but Hunter beat her too it when she pounced on her back.

"Sight gets stage fright!" she said in a sing-song tone.

That earned a yell from the the brunet who yelled curses about "her -so- called- friends" betrayal.

**there you go another chapter up.**

**no u see that blue botton?**

**yeah the one down there...**

**keep going...**

**keep ..**

**going...**

**just...**

**a...**

**little ...**

**more...**

**all...**

**most...**

**there...**

**GOT IT! now click and review and i'll draw something special for you all!**


	4. First Signs of Darkness

Tada now presenting the overdue 3rd chapter!! See I'm not dead…. Well not physically anyway.. Mentally with all the senior high school stuff….. I have no clue. But first all L.M.C/ ppl who saw red garden SING With ME!

(lol its addictive sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't own eragon, cause if I did …um oh for god sake ( just insert witty comment here)

**Chapter 3**

**First signs of Darkness**:

A few weeks had gone by and it was almost a month after the girls had arrived. All three became welcomed faces in the village, and helped where they could.

Sight helped out a lot at Gertrude's the local healer and medicine women. It turns out she knew a lot about healing and medicine herself. Anyone who got hurt from small cuts to the most ill fated injures she would instantly work on and in a matter of time they where good as new. Another quality Sight had was that she very gifted with a needle and tread. She would fix any of the clothes the people of the village brought to her and even add a bit little bit, some lace here to make a small girls worn dress sparkle, embroidery there for a mother of three to feel like a queen, or a lining of fur to turn a old vest into a warm cover from the harsh winter. Even tho these qualities stood out she wasn't like your normal young woman, Sight was in fact very tomboyish. She, like the other girls had a great knowledge of fighting moves, and battle stariges.

Sky could be found at Morn's most of the time. Helping taking orders and serving the food, and on occasion would even cook. The meals see made turned out to be some of the best food anyone had ever had, warm, hearty, and stimulated the taste buds. Hunter had been repeatedly spotted at the local smithy giving a helping hand on repairing broken tools and such. She even gave a few tips on how to make them stronger and sturdier so they last longer through the winter.

And when not at these odd jobs another local haunt of the rangers would be playing with the children. They would be the center attraction when they sparred each other, surprising the town in their skills. All three were excellent swordfighters, and they were so light on their feet they seemed to dance among the clashes and flashes of silver and metal.

"Sight!", Hunter called through the chilled winter air, "Hurry it up!"

Sky and her waited on the edge of the village on the path that lead to Garrow's farm. At this time of year tho, the earthy path was gone under the heavy blanket of white snow. Sight caught up to them, clasping her cloak closer to her with a free hand, while the other held on to a basket.

"I'm here okay? The lid flew open back there and I had to tie it back" she explained with a 'why do you always blame me?' tone.

"C-can we get g-going? I'm f-f-freezing out here!" Sky said while her body shook from the cold and small little clouds hung in her face as she spoke. As soon as she said the trio started to trug up the snowy path towards the farm.

The snow storm that had attacked the village earlier had subsided , now only a few flakes fell from the almost mid-afternoon sky that still hung with the gray clouds. After fifteen minutes the small farm came into view. The weather-worn fence posts stood out like toothpicks stuck into white icing on a cake. The whiteness of the ground nearly blinded them from the sunlight that reflected off the surface.

"Amazing," Sight breathed absentmindly "It looks like the winter pictures my mother use to paint." Her teal eyes seemed to sparkle like the snow when recalling the memory, yet dulled slightly a moment later just as a cloud past across creating a shadow.

"Hey, someone's coming out of the woods." Sky suddenly said and pointing to a figure stumbling over a snow bank at the edge of the tress. The second the sunlight caught their dark golden brown hair they knew who it was. "Its Eragon. What's he doing in the woods?"

"Probably visiting his little friend." Hunter replied . Sight giggled a tiny bit behind her hand ,"She's not so little anymore Hunter."

It was true they already knew about the dragon hatchling that was in the blue "Stone", or rather "Egg" as it turned out , Eragon had found in the spine. They felt the wave of power when she gave him the gedwey ignasia, it stuck and vibrated their very souls and sent sparks of unknown body thought out their bodies. Afterwards they made sure to keep a close watch on him and the Dragon. It also seemed the bard from the festival, Brom, had the same idea as well.

The youngest of the rangers leaped forward waving her one arm in the air as she cried out Eragon's name. The boy looked up, standing almost as if he were a deer caught in headlights. When he recognized who it was he waved back and yelled for them to meet him up the road. So the girls walked up the remainder of the path till they met up with Eragon fifteen feet from the small farm house.

"Hey" he greeted them with a smile. His face was red from the cold as he rewrapped his scarf around his neck , "What brings you here?"

"we thought we pay you a visit for a change" Sky replied

It was true, most of the time they met Eragon was when he came into the village. On rare occasions like now, they would go to visit him. Sight smiled and held up the basket in her hands . "We also brought some hot food and cloths for Roran, Garrow, and you. Thought you could use them." she said

"Well… I don't know…I mean I really appreciate it!" he said quickly trying to ward off the impression that he was starting to sound ungrateful, " but Garrow doesn't like taking things from others. He says we don't need charity"

Sight did the last thing he thought would be her response, she smirked. "Then its not a gift."

"huh?"

"Let's just say we're delivering some orders you made the other day." added Hunter with a wink, "I don't think your uncle would mind that would you?"

Catching on to what she was trying to say ,Eragon nodded with a smile. "Of course. Well come on lets go inside." Together the four of them walked the rest if the path talking and Eragon glancing back to the wood.

"Something interesting in the forest?" Hunter asked. Eragon's head snapped back at her as he shook his head. "N-no just thought I heard something."

When he looked forward he didn't notice the looks the girls exchanged.

"So Eragon, how have things been?" asked Sight. "Your cousin is leaving tomorrow morning right?"

Everyone in Carvahall knew about Roran's getting a job at a mill in Therinsford, the only other village in the valley. A few weeks ago he had been offered the position when a smith from the town, Dempton , had dropped off some stocks at Horsts and when he returned to pick them up he asked Roran if he would join him. Not to everyone's surprise Eragon was not to pleased with the plan, but after a while he supported it.

Eragon gave a grave nod as the reached the door. "Yes, he's leaving near dawn. I'm going into town with him to see him off."

"You should stop by then. We could give you a few lessons in fighting." the brunette suggested kindly.

Eragon looked up and gave a small smile than pushed open the door.

The group walked into the small cluttered main room of the house. Garrow sat by the fire poking the dying embers and throwing a handful of wood chips in. Roran was at the table packing some items into a beaten leather pack. He was the first to notice the people who entered.

"Ah, what bring you three lovely ladies here?" Roran asked with a warm smile. At that moment Garrow looked up from the fire place.

"Good evening Garrow, Roran." smiled back Sight as the other girls same as Eragon went and put his scarf over the fire to dry. Garrow offered to take their cloaks but they said they weren't staying long.

"What's in the basket?" asked Roran eyeing the basket in Sight's hands.

The brunet placed it down on the table and undid the string holding down the lid and pulled it back. "There just something's we thought you would need. There's some items for Roran's trip as well.", said hunter

Eragon and Roran peered into the basket. Their mouth watered at the sent of the cooked meat, hot stew, and other such delicious foods.

"smells.. Like heaven" Eragon muttered.

Sky giggled . "I made the food. There's also a extra loaf of bread, dried beef and fruit for you Roran."

Sight reached in and pulled out three pouches and 2 cloth bound packages. " Here, there some herbs and medicine." then she gave a package to each boy. "and those are for you."

" There's also a new dagger to hunt with for you Roran." Hunter added.

But before the boys could say a word of thanks , Garrow came over with a frown of disapproval.

"We appreciate it, but we do not need charity . We are perfectly fine on our own." He said sternly.

"You are mistaken?" Hunter said.

"How so?"

Sight had a smirk on her face, her voice even as she spoke. " This isn't a charity act Garrow. Eragon ordered it a few days ago. We're just delivering it."

"Eragon?" he asked with clear surprise in his voice. Then he turned to his nephew, "how did you pay for this. We can't afford it-"

"Traded."

Garrow turned to face Sight who as the one who cut in. She still had a calm look to her face a smile. "Eragon traded some plants and hunt he caught in the spine. We just took them and prepared those items you see… we expect for the those." she pointed to packages in the boys arms. "Those are gifts"

"Gifts?" Eragon questioned

Hunter nodded " Yes gifts. To thank-you for you friendship and for luck with Roran."

"Go on open them!" Sky ordered with a bright smile.

They placed the packages on the old table and undid the frayed string tying it together. Then they opened the cloth to the items inside. Both boys eyes widened as their jaws dropped.

Sky giggled "well I think they like them"

Eragon held up a leather vest. It was a rusty orange color with three straps in the front. On each strap was a bronze clasp each was hallow and carved out with a integrate design. There was also a pair of dark brown leather pants. He looked over to Roran to see what he had gotten. His cousin was slipping on his own vest. This one was dark green with gold clasps which had a different design than his. A pair of black pants and a skillfully crafted dagger completed the set.

"Well what do you think?" asked Hunter "and it better be good. We worked hard on those"

"we can't take these." said Roran in amazement as he looked up from his vest.

Hunter, Sight, and sky each arched a eyebrow. "why not? it's a gift?"

"But, their too finely made for us to have. We don't deserve theses." Eragon said humbly.

Sight walked up and took the vest from his hands holding it out. "Yes you do Eragon. You two are the first friends was made here. Besides.." she added with a playful smirk " Your old ones look like they've seen better days."

At her statement Eragon looked down at his own vest. It was true… it was slightly too small for him. It was worn, and had several holes in it. The same could be said for Roran's. He looked back up to see the girls smiling at him, so he took the vest and gave his thanks.

"Go on, put it on" urged Sky.

Sight took out another bundle and gave it to Garrow. "This one is for you Garrow."

After a bit of convincing , he finally took it to find a gray vest.

"How did you make these? Asked Garrow.

"Well the leather was left over from a hunt we made right before came here. So I just cut and dyed the pieces and sowed them together." Sight explained.

"I made the clasps for each of them. I asked to use Horst's smithy tho." Hunter added

"I helped design the claps." Sky beamed " Eragon's is my favorite"

"Huh? Why mine?"

The blonde walked over and took his vest, which he still hadn't put on, then pointed the clasps. "This is why, I thought you might like these because of you reaction to the story." she explained. "their dragons."

When Eragon looked closer at the clasps he saw what Sky meant. Their was a head of a dragon, the next one had a wing, and the last one was the tail. If you lined them up together it would have made a full side view of a dragon. "That's fantastic!" Sky held out the vest to show him to put it on. Her bright smile edged him to, finally he gave in. Excitedly he pulled off his old vest, letting it drop to the floor and pulled on the new one. It fit like a glove. He clasped the first two clasps but not the last one. The open flap showed the white shirt under it. He ran his fingers over the leather. It felt like butter under his calloused fingertips.

"Thank-you"

* * *

Soon after the girls were back on the path heading into town. They walked until they came to the stretch of road where they saw Eragon stumble out of the woods. While staring at it they caught a glimmer of blue and a rustle of a tree. The girl faces became serious as they saw it.

"so how long do you think?" hunter muttered.

"You mean till Galbatorix sends his men?" I doubt he wants to wait any longer than necessary. They'll probably be here with in a week." Sight answered calmly , her eyes never tearing from the woods.

"How could Galbatorix know the egg is here in Carvahall?" Sky asked confused

The oldest sighed turning the forest to face her. " The same way we knew when the egg hatched. Also they have Arya, don't forget that."

"What does that have to do with it?"

This time sight answered "it's a magical bond. Anyone who has any relation to a rider, the dragons or such can fell the power released when something happens, its earth shattering you could almost smell in the air -" Suddenly she tore she gaze away from the trees "She knows we're here" Without another word the trio hurried down the tiny path in the growing twilight. Soon the village came into view. Its lights burring like stars in the windows. The sight did not ease the tension the girls felt. Their skilled eyes viewed the landscape for anything amiss. Then they spotted two extra stallions by the front by the front of the village. They were black as coals from the pits of hell, perhaps even darker, and they stoop out sharply from the white snow.

"Those are new, and they aren't any normal horses" started Hunter.

The other girls nodded and carefully approached the village but did not act totally out of character. Unaffectedly they past the stations which, grunted as they walked by. The rangers couldn't help but note the red gleam and madness in their eyes. As soon as they got past Gurtude's they took a left due to Hunter's instructions. "Something's foul in the air in that direction." was all she said when Sight asked. They came to a halt in front of Morns Tavern, making sure they were hidden in the shadows. Each girl had a hand placed on a hidden weapon on them. Hunter drew three senbons from her sleeve. Long black iron bars no longer than her forearm. Sky's left hand was up her sleeve resting on the dagger in it. As well as Sight, her right hand was by her right boot resting on the hilt of the knife stuck in it. They crouched there in the shadows listening to the voices just around the corner.

"Have you've ssseen a blue ssstone around this area?" A smooth voice said. As smooth as is was it made hair on the back of their necks stand on end. It sounded human and yet at the same time ,not with the slight hissing sound to it.

"Blue Stone?" questioned another voice. "No, can't say I have."

Silently, Sight slid the knife out of its sheath in the boot and help it slightly around the corner. The other two leaned closer to see the reflection. On the shiny surface of the silver blade they saw the back of one of the villagers and two more figures. Both bent over with a hump to their backs. The strangers were grabbed all in black, from their cloaks to their gloves. Long swords poked out form under the hell black fabric and their faces were shadowed by their hoods, only giving a black abyss as a face. "Well if you see it ….tell uss." the black figure said.

"Dam." cursed Hunter under her breath as Sigh put back the knife in her boot. "What are they doing here?"

"Razac…."hissed Sight. "I was right Galbortix really wants that dragon. It looks like he sent the best of the best to get it." "How do you know their not after you Ara-"sky whispered buy Hunter cut her off with her hand over her mouth. "You idiot! Don't use that name here." she hissed "Honestly I can't believe you're my sister!"

"Quite both of you." Sight ordered "And to answer your question, Sky, I doubt the would know who any of us, let alone me, are. My existence was unknown outside Du Weldenvarden ." Just then her head began to feel heavy and she was struck with a dread sense of doom. The crunching of footsteps on the frozen snow was heard from around the corner coming toward them, as well as the rattling breaths accompanying it. _'Not now. We got to get out of here.' _she thought frantically. She looked over to her friends to see then in the same state. Sky was shivering, her eyes wide. And the usual unafraid Hunter was holding onto ton her arms so tightly that her nails broke through the scarlet fabric of her sleeves. Her dark eye were wide and her skin was stark white against her obsidian hair. Quickly Sight bit down on her lip with force causing it to bleed. The sudden jolt of pain got her to move again. With great speed she jumped up and gripped the other arms yanking them to their feet and began running down the alley. When rounding the corner she muttered something under her breath and in that instant their footsteps vanished.

They didn't stop running until they got to Horst's home and ran to their room on the 2nd floor. But not before greeting Elain, Horsts and their son's first. Once in the room, Sky shut and locked the door behind them. Hunter sat on her bed and Sight was by the window gazing out into the darkness. They only sound made was the crackling fire in the hearth. "What do we do now?" asked Hunter as she leaned back against the wall closing her eyes "Leave?"

"What about Eragon and Saphira? You think the Razac are after them?" Sky asked worriedly. Sight was still gazing out into the darkness of the night when she replied softy "We stay for the time being. As for Eragon…..guard him as much as we can. We watch the razac's every move tomorrow." The room fell quite again until hunter uttered a soft sentence.

"With the return of the riders. With the return of our heroes, the evil will be struck down. And only then will bring forth the return of the king."

Sky joined in with the same soft forlorn tone. " Once again Alagasea will be at peace. Only the friends and dragons…."

"and Angrenost's heir.." continued Hunter

Then suddenly from Sight in a hushed whisperer that was about to crack "can bring down the evil king."

…..Outside the snow was starting to fall.

Well? Review! Oh and I'm sorry if any one seems ooc.


	5. Too Late

**Oi hey guys what's up? Well here's the next chapter!! Oh and thanks for the review and keep 'em coming! And I know you might not know where this story is but isn't that the fun of a story? I mean come on what kind of story would it be if they just told you everything up front?!!! Well now I'm gona shut my mouth and get on with the tale!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon okay…. But I do own the cool ranger gals!!**

Chapter 4

Too Late

The girls did not sleep easy that night. They slept lightly and made sure their weapons where close by, easy to grab when given the moment. All three of them slept in the same room, which was on the second floor of Horst's home. It was a large room, long in length as well in width. One of the short sides was a row paned glass windows, frosted over with ice. There was a little ledge to sit on when you looked outside over the rest of Carvahall. On the opposite well were two other pained windows, which looked out the other side of the house. There were three beds. One near the large windows against the wall, which was Sight's. Another against the wall next to it by the fireplace that heated the room from winters chill, hunter was the current occupant of that bed. The final bed was placed aganist the opposite wall, which was the one Sky used. There was a grand wardrobe at the foot of bed, carved out of a very rich pine and shelves filled with books and maps. The floor was a worn but glorious dark maple with woven throw rug with rich warm color woven in to the fabric. A desk was on the far side of the room with a jar of ink and a quill sitting on top with a lantern next to it. A few chairs accompanied it.

All through the night one of the girls kept watch for part of it before switching places with another. When morning finally came Hunter was the first to wake up, more or less against her will. She walked up to Sight who was sleeping on her side facing the wall and window.

"Sight come-on, wake up" Hunter yawned shaking the girls shoulder. All the brunet did was swat her hand away before falling back asleep in the warm covers. Obviously she wasn't a morning person, and neither were the other two for that matter.

Hunter growled under her breath before going to the window and opening it, then sticking her head out. A blast of cold air met her face and she recoiled for a bit. It was still dark out the sun was just barely peaking over the Spine on the sleeping town. Her slender pale hands came in to contact with something cold and she yelped as she pulled back. When Hunter looked down she saw that her hands had rested on the snow on the window ledge in the outside of the house. A smirk then found its way to her lips.

SPLAT!

"ahh what the?! What was that?!!" Sight yelled jumping up out of bed. Something cold had hit her right in the chest, When she looked down she was melting snow dripping down the front of her nightgown. " What the…snow?" she said confused. "Well it got you up." Said Hunter's voice with amusement. Sight clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists as her teal eyes sparked in anger.

"Hunter… I'm gona** kill** you!" she hissed

The older girl waved her off was if it was nothing. "Ya, ya, ya, you can kill me later. But first help me get sleeping ugly up." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Sky who was still asleep. "Gee she can sleep through anything can't she" Sight yawned walking over. "Sky, get up. Time to get up lazy bum." All she got was a snore and Sky turning on her side. Sight sighed and yanked the covers off in one tug as Hunter came over with two handfuls of snow.

"Heh, this'll work" Hunter grinned and placed the snow on Sky's bare feet.

In a second she was up on her feet hopping around. "Yow!! Cold! Cold! Oh my god **COLD**!!!" When she stopped is when her heard the howling laughter of Sight and Hunter's. When she turned around she saw Hunter on her knees holding her sides and in a laughing fit, her midnight hair spilling over shoulders. Sight was standing, gripping the bedpost with one hand. While trying to cover her mouth to stop laughing. Her laughter sounded like a bubbling brook and the jingle of silver bells. Sky stood there with a frown on her face and hands on her hips. Her slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair reached to right above her elbows, now that it was out of its usual ponytail. "Not funny guys." She whined.

Soon the laughter calmed down and the girls got ready for the day ahead. They switched out of their nightgowns and into their normal clothes.

"Ugh." Hunter groaned in protest as she pulled on the black dress over the scarlet blouse. "When can we stop wearing these? I** HATE** dresses."

"And you think I enjoy this Hunter?" You know I hate them just as much as you do. But we have to wear them so we don't draw to much attention Ugha! Sky can you lace this up?" Sight asked annoyed and frustrated with the tiny lace up at the top at the back of the dress. Sky, who was already dressed, came over and tied it. "Thanks." She smiled and went over to a mirror above the washbasin in the far side of the room and pulled her hair half back as always. Sky slipped on her boots and pulled her hair in to its ponytail with a small marigold ribbon, as the other two put on their belts. "So anything interesting happen last night? My shift was quite." She asked.

Hunter secured the senbons on to her forearm and two daggers into when she answered " Nothing. The raz'ac didn't make a move last night."

"They wouldn't. I think the King gave them orders not to act unless called for. Still, we have to watch them." Sight replied grapping her bow and quiver that was resting against the wall. "Hunter, Sky bring your weapons with you today. We might need them.

Hunter went over to the wardrobe, opened it and reached inside. She pulled out two long bladed bow swords and a long claymore broad sword in a black sheath. She tossed the elbow blades to Sky who caught them. "Hey watch it! You could poke a eye out with these!" she yelled at her sister. But Hunter didn't notice her as she tossed Sight something. Which she caught easily with one hand.

It was a long sword, about the length of her leg from just below her hip to mid calf, incased in cherry wood scabbard and matching hilt. The hilt was not a normal hilt. It was not a handle with a strip of metal between it and the blade, instead the hilt flowed right into the blade and when fit into the scabbard it looked like a long polished branch with a gold tipped point, at the end if the handle. Curvy elegant gold writing in unreadable language started from the top of the hilt and curved and flowed right down the bade to its tip. The blade itself was not of normal sword make. It was made of such a silvery metal that it always stayed shinny and never dimmed. And for one it wasn't straight like any other blade, it curved. The sword was also exactly of the same design as the knife in Sight's boot, right down the gold writing.

"You'll need that," Hunter said with a smirk.

Sight nodded before placing in her left arm with her bow and quiver. Sky was already at the door and going down the stairs. "Come on before we miss breakfeast!"

"All right, we're coming!" sight yelled back as she and hunter left the room.

Once the group got down stairs Horst, Elain, and their two sons Alberiech and Baldor in the kitchen greeted them. Elain was at the counter making some bread when she heard the girls coming down the steps. She looked up to see them rest their weapons by the doorway.

"Good morning girls."

"Morning" they replied.

Sight came over to the counter, hands at her side with a nice smile on her face. "Do you need help Elain?" she asked

"Oh no. You just go get some breakfast." The older women said gently as flower spotted her face and brushed a few stands of blonde hair that fell from her bun. "Yeah mom made pancakes, sausages, bacon and eggs!" Baldor said before stuffing his face with a pancake. Alberich sighed at his younger brothers actions.

"You better hurry before Baldor scarf's it all down.

Alberich was around Sight's age at most with his father's dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was built of a very sturdy frame and his skin was pale but with a sun kissed glow from working out in the smithy all the time. His brother was slightly younger more around Eragon and Sky's ages and had slightly lighter hair but the same blue eyes. His built unlike his brothers was more of his mothers, but he was still very cut from working in the smithy. One thing was for sure, during the time the rangers lived with them almost imdeintly Alberich had taken a liking to Sight, like most of the young male population of Cravahall and Baldor to sky. There wasn't a day gone by where Alberich hadn't stopped by Gertrude's to talk with Sight or bring her little woven pieces of metal in Celtic like designs. Or that blador hadn't tried to impress Sky with his own improving metal works and when ever Eragon came by there was just an underlying sense of jealously.

He then looked over at the wall their weapons rested against as the girls sat down. "What's with the swords? Are you going to another show in the square?" Sky shook her head as she grabbed three pancakes on top a plate and poured syrup over them. "Nope, we told Eragon we'd give him a lesson or two." She explained as she stuffed a pile in her mouth. Both boys looked at each other then at them with excitment in their eyes. "Can you teach us too?" Baldor asked with a wide grin.

Hunter chuckled as she got a bowl of pourage "Sure as soon as Eragon gets here with Roran." Horst stood up with a big stretch. speaking for the first time since the girls came down. " Speaking of which. I'd better go open the smithy and get the stocks ready." He interrupted " Dempton should be here any moment." Horst then turned his youngest son.

"Baldor, you come with me. Alberich you stay in the house to help your mother."

The oldest boy stood "Yes father." Then nudged his younger brother who was still shoveling food in his face. Sight and Sky laughed a little bit which the boys same a quick smile to. After that Blador stood up and got his coat.

"Horst-" began Sight.

The black smith turned to face her with a questioning look on his face. Sight's face had become slightly serious and she calmly asked. "Who were those strangers in town yesterday?" Horst paled slightly as he replied, "Don't know. But their asking about that blue stone Eragon found. You ladies know about that right?" The girls nodded. "Well if they ask you, don't say a word." He finished. With that he and Blador walked out the n back door. "Sight." Called Elain. The brunet ranger looked up when she was about to take a sip of her hot tea.

"Hmm?"

Elain came over with a small basket in her hands. "If its not too much trouble could you take this to Brom's?" she asked. Sight "Alberich, why don't you go with her. Hunter, Sky can you help me make some more stew?"

"Okay." Sky said

"I'll clean off the table." Hunter added.

Alberich came over with Sight's blue cloak and handed it to her with a small smile. "Thank-you." She said as she put it on. She also strapped on her bow, quiver, and attached her sword to her be lt. When she came back into the kitchen Hunter mouthed to her to be careful. She nodded, grabbed the basket and headed to the door, which Alberich was holding open for her. Together they walked the through the still dark village towards Brom's home.

"So I hear you and the others are rangers. Is that true?" Alberich asked

"Yes, we are"

"How long have you've been rangers?"

"About three years. Hunter was sixteen, Sky was around thirteen maybe fourteen, and I was fifteen"

Alberich looked at her astonished. "That young? Only one of you was of age!"

Sight gave a shy smile "Actually as far as I know, we're the youngest rangers in history."

Before he could ask anything else they were in front of Brom's house and Sight quickly knocked on the door. An irritated grumble came from inside the house as what sounded like a pot clattered to the floor. "Blast!" cursed a gruff voice inside. "I'm coming." A minute later the door swung loudly open with a grump looking Brom standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly

Sight held out the basket. "Elain sent this over" she said simply

Brom seemed to smirk under his beard. "Ah, one of the ranger girls. I've been meaning to talk to you." then he faced Alberich for the first time since they arrived there.. "You can go on back. I'll wall miss…"

"Sight." She filled in form him.

"..to the house when I'm done talking to her."

Alberich looked skeptical but nodded and walked away leaving Brom and Sight alone. Brom took the basket from her and walked back into the house.

"Its warmer in here. Make sure you close the behind you." He called over his shoulder." well don't just stand there! You're letting the cold in!"

She walked in the house and closed the door. While she was turned around she felt something came towards her at a fast speed. With the quickest movement she spun around, whipping out her sword and a crystal clear clack was heard as the blade deflected the object. It turned out to be a dagger which imbedded itself into the wood by the fireplace.

"Great reflexes you have." Brom said. He was not paying attention to her; instead he was looking in the basket. Sight placed her sword back in to its sheath and looked around the room. It was cluttered with old scrolls, parchment and books. Piled onto whatever surface that was able to: chairs, the mantel over the fire place, tables, desks and even and the windowsills. "As to expected. You are your fathers daughter." He said still not looking at her.

Sight's head whipped over to him, her teal eyes slightly wide at what he said. But the storyteller was still to preoccupied with the basket.

"Ah, Elain packed my favorite sweet bread. Would you like a piece?" Sight shook her head to decline.

"And I have no clue what your talking about." She said referring to what he said earlier.

Finally the old man faced her, something sparkled in his eyes. "Oh I think you do." He said walking towards her and Sight's hand instantly went to rest on the hilt of her sword. Brom held up a hand "I know who are …._'Royal Star'_"

"Tell me who you are this instant!" She ordered as she narrowed her teal eyes narrowed and her hand gripped the hilt.

"There's no need for that" he sighed meaning her defensive position. "Let's just say I know the truth behind you and your friends. I'm warning you. Be careful." He said seriously. "The raz'ac know more than you think."

Without another word Sight retreated to the door, opened it and left, and as she walked briskly away from the house thoughts swirled in her head.

'_He knows something. Does he really know who my father is? Impossible. No one knew his name and certainly never knew about the existence of me or the rest of my siblings. But….father was a ranger when he was younger…maybe…_' As she was thinking this a sound made her stop. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of people talking. One she recognized as Sloan, the pig of a butcher, and the other's was so filled with the promise of a slow painful death, rotting, and darkness, they could have only belonged to the raz'ac.

'_Their at it again, and talking to that butcher. Knowing him he'll spill the beans, just great_.' She thought with dread. Not once had she nor Hunter and Sky trusted or even like the butcher. They were relatively good friends with his daughter, Katrina, but as for himself? Well lets just say they would trust him as far as they could throw him. Which, jugging by the size of his girth, wasn't very far.

On the other side of the road, behind one of the houses, she sensed Eragon kneeling in the shadows. Her breath caught in her thought and her heart dropped. Sight had to bite down on the inside her lip to keep from crying out in frustration.

'_You foolish boy! You of all people shouldn't be here_!'

Then she heard Sloan tell the Ra'zac about the "stone" and who had it. She cursed under her breath, turned on her heel and ran in the direction of the road that lead to Garrow's farm. While running Sight strung an arrow in to her bow and shot it into the air. As is whizzed into the air it made a sound similar to a wolf's howl, and in this village no one would think twice about it. But to a ranger, it meant something.

As soon as she reached the mouth of the path Sky and Hunter came running from the direction of Horst's house. Their weapons already ready for a fight.

"What's wrong? We got your signal." Ordered Hunter.

"Raz'ac." Sight snapped, "Sloan was talking to them and spilled everything!"

The black haired girl cursed, vowing to ring the butcher's thick neck later.

"What about Eragon and the dragon?" Sky asked

"Eragon was listening too. I left they finished talking but I have a feeling he and the rosa's are heading this way."

"What are we waiting for? We have to out run them and get to the farm first!" Hunter spat out.

Sight agreed. "I was just thinking that."

Together the rangers ran up the snow-covered path with great speed but it wasn't so easy to get up the hill. Their skirts kept snagging and dragging them down and the calf deep snow kept getting in the way. "I'm never wearing dresses again after this! Who the hell wears theses while fighting?!" Sight cursed, " I should've worn my pants and tunic under this!" Hunter grunted in agreement as she picked up her skirt and tied it to her belt. Luckily she had thigh high boot on under it so her legs weren't all exposed to the frigid air. Sky tripped over the snow and landed face down and a frustrated yell came from her as she stood up and whipped the snow off the front of her dress.

"Why can't was walk on top of the snow like elves do?" she growled.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for that." Hunter said. "Same here." Sight sighed.

Suddenly a roar pierced the air. It was load, sharp, and full of anger. Their heads snapped up in the direction of the farm, where the roar came from. "That was a-" Sight began with disbelief "A dragon." Sky finished. With a burst of adrenalin they ran forward again. Forgetting the trouble the snow and their dresses caused them. Soon the farm came into view but what caused them to stop in their tracks was as sapphire-blue dragon with a rider on its back that leapt into the air. They watched as it sped away to the spine.

"What is he thinking?!" demanded Hunter. "The ra'zac are coming for his family and leaves on his dragon?" "I don't think he had a choice Hunter. She was probably relying on instinct." Explained Sight. " Right now we have to worry about our jo-"

"SIGHT!"

At that moment a shiver crept up her spine and she whipped out her sword, spun around and blocked the blade that just moment's ago was coming down on her. She parried the blade and jumped back to her friends who had their weapons ready. Non other than the Ra'zac stood in front of them. Their rattling breaths of death shook the air. The one on that had tried to attack Sight took a step closer. In a blink of an eye she switched her weapons to her bow with an arrow notched.

"One more step, and I'll strike you down where you stand" she warned.

"Folissssh human. Do you honessstly think you can sssstop usssss?" hissed the one that attacked her. The other wasn't far behind, its sword drawn as well. " Do you girl?"

A twang was heard as the arrow stuck the ra'zac in the shoulder. It screeched in pain. A tone no human ever heard in this world or the next.

"Does that answer your question?" Sight asked with a glare as she notched another arrow and aimed.

The two black sins sprang forward and Hunter and Sky met them head on, while Sight stayed back landing two more arrows in a shin and hip. For a while they held them back until one knocked Sky out, elbowing her in the back of the head, making her fall to the ground in a heap. "The housssse! Get the ssssstone!" the one that Hunter was fending off hissed at its partner. With unnatural speed the black figure raced across the snow, like black smoke over water. "Sight stop him!" Hunter grunted as she pushed the raz'ac's blade back and swung her sword over her head and down put missed. "Dam" She whipped the black hair out of her brown eyes to locate her target. Sight meanwhile stopped shooting and ran after the other raz'ac who was less than two feet from the house. '_Oh no you don't_' she thought as she lunged forward and tackled it around the legs making them both fall to the snow covered ground. The Raz'ac looked back and hissed again "You fool." Sight had tryumpic smirk on her face as she brought out her sword, which glinted in the sunlight, and the gold writing glowed like flames.

"You're not going anywhere"

But before she could do a thing it pulled something out from under it cloak, a sliver flask. It was only after they set a flame to it that she recognized what it was and her breath caught in her thought and her teal eyes widen in horror. They threw it in to a window and the sound of shattering glass mixed with her cry. "No!"

A second later there was an explosion and the house was gone.

The sudden blast of heat and sound caused Hunter to turn around and her back was struck by the ra'zac she was fighting. She then joined her sister on the ground. Sight tried to get to her feet but was grabbed, swung and her back collided with a tree. The air was knocked out of her and darkness crept into the edges if her vision. The last thing she was the black cloaks coming towards her.

* * *

The footsteps stopped in front of her still body as one prodded her with a steel foot, turning her in her back. Her face tilted to the side resting on the cold ground.

" Ssshe's a pretty little thing, eh brother?" rattled one.

"Ssshe isss."

"I sssay we eat her."

They leaned forward to touch her, but the second their hand was an inch away the crystals on her pendant glowed blue and the ra'zac drew its hand away as if it had been burnt. In fact its hand was even smoldering with thin wisped of smoke curling from its fingers.

"Magic!" it growled. "Cursse it."

"Lets us go. The sstone is not here." The other one said.

"what of the othersss." It said looking back at the blonde and black haired rangers only laying only a few feet away,

"Leave them. They probably the same spell on them."

* * *

Hunter groaned as she opened her eyes she was greeted by cold snow in her face. "Whaa?" tired she lifted herself off the ground, supporting herself on her arms, and looked at her surroundings. It was if a tornado hit. Garrow's house was in splinters and smoke parts where smoldering, while the barn was still up in flames. She was Sky laying a few feet away from her. Her elbow blades still in her hands and Sight by a tree on her back,

"Dam" she cursed pounding the snow sending a flutter of flurries in the air. Hunter then got up and noticed the blood under where her head rested. She brought her gloved hand up to the side of her face and felt caked blood there. She cursed again under her breath but ran over to her sister, grapping her sword along the way.

"Sky… Sky. Come on wake up." A groan could be heard as the younger girl moved. She sat up with her sister's help and held her head, "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"We lost. Those dammed ra'zac beat us" Hunter spat. Sky sat up abruptly and looked around and hand covering her mouth in shock. "O..oh my g- Sight!" she said to look at her sister. "Where's, Sight?" She spotted said friend lying by the tree and bolted up and ran over with Hunter on her heels. Both girl knelt by their friend's side as Sky shook her shoulders.

"Sight! Sight can you hear me?!" she shouted

"Sky, I think the other side could hear you" Hunter winched at her loud tone the blonde used.

A low moan came form the brown haired girl mouth as she slowly opened her teal eyes.

"Sky?…Hunter?" she asked roughly blinking slowly.

"Sight!" Sky cried happily.

"Okay give her some room to breath." They moved back as Sight sat up but clutched both her sides in pain. "Ouch, I think I broke some of my ribs." She hissed.

"Heal yourself then." Hunter suggested.

Sight nodded slightly "Waise Heill." She said and her hands glowed a light blue, which absorbed in to her chest. After that she sighed in satisfaction and healed Hunters wound. The trio stood up and looked around at the aftermath.

Sky lowered her head so than her blonde bangs covered her brown eyes. "We're too late."

Sight went to run towards the runis of the house but Hunter stopped her.

"Hunter let me go! Garrow!"

"Sight we have to get out of here. The smoke will attract the villagers. They'll find him."

"It might be to late by then-"she tried to snap back but was cut off by the sudden thundering sound of flapping wings. The girls looked up to see the dragon about to land. "Quick before they spot us." They pulled back into shadow of the woods, from that distance they watched Eragon jump off the dragon's back and limp to the house shouting "Uncle!"

The girl's faces saddened. "Poor boy." Muttered Sight.

"We better get back."

"I want to help." Said Sky

"Sky…we can't. It would risk too much. We can help when he gets to the village.

* * *

**Okay end of this chapter. And I'll post the next when I get 5 more reviews!!**


	6. Lost on the Road Called Life

**yoes! yay i got reviews!! and a thanks to you all.**

**Kira Vulpes: glomps thank you so much! I glad you enjoy the story and the whole idea behind rangers! and yeah about the spelling errors, well i've never been good in that area but thankfully i'm looking for a beta reader ( which is either going to either of my two friends). Oh i like your story too!**

**DragonStallion: Thank-you too! **

**And now on to the longest chapter so far in the story, It's over 20 pages hand written so typed... yow my hands are going to hurt after this --'**

**oh yeah in my friends and mine's bordom we came up with a songs to use a theme songs for the stroies. (yeah we're dorky like that)**

**Ranger- "Pure snow" :Yuuko Sasaki **

**R - "False Pretense" : The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus / (if u want to stick j-pop/rock) "Chain" by Back-On**

**R- "crushcrushcrush": Paramore / "Sanctuary/ Passion" by Utada Hikara**

**Well you'll just have to guess the last 2 titles, or wait till they come out. (just like the real book) speaking of which.. GREAT apprently the third book won't come out till spetember of NEXT YEAR!! I"ll be the same age as murtagh and my oc aranel by then! well i guess the good thing is the book is supoose to come out the 23rd or something which is 4 days after my Birthday. So i can get it as a gift i guess. Also they said there might be a 4th book too --.. what happened to the whole "trilogy" thing? i mean it can't be a trilogy with 4 books! thus the "Tri" Like hell i'm going to write 4 fanfics i'll just make #3 realllllly long **

**Discalmier: for the last time i don't own eragon!! if i did well the moive would have been way better! (but its still fun to watch Garret)**

**btw this chapter is brought to you by the Goo goo dolls! ( i was listening to my playlist and they take up about half of it XD what can i say i love the band!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Lost on the Road Called Life**

Eragon woke up and the first thing he felt, besides hearing the creaking of something rocking back and forth on the wooden floor, was that he was death warmed over. His legs ached from the flight with Saphira. Her scales had rubbed the skin on the inside of his legs away. He also felt the pain in his heart which was even greater then the physical pain as the reality of it all hit him.

His home was gone, all that was left was a few of measliy ruins on the hill, and his uncle was hurt most likey fately. He tried to getup only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a voice "You need rest."

Eragon opened his eyes to see Gertured above him. It was then he relized he was in her house and the creaking he had heard was her rocking chair which sat in the nearest corner in the small one roomed house. "How long have I been out?" His voice sounded ruff and cracked from not being used for so long. Gertured sat down in her rocking chair again, reaching over to the iron pot hanging over the fire. The she poured some of the hot water in to a cup adding a few pinches of dryed herbs.

"For about two days." She replied

Eragon sat srighight up when she said that. Two days he had been asleep? Two whole days? That meant he hadn't eaten in four days! No wonder he felt so weak. Then he remeberd his uncle and worry crept back into his system. "Where's Garrow? How is he?" He asked quickly.

The old healer sushed him softly, as she pressed the hot ivory cup in his hands. " First drink that. It'll help you get some of your strength back." Then she leaned back in her chair. Eragon took a sip of the tea and cringed a little bit from its bitter taste. " He's at Horst's. There wasn't enough room in my house to keep you both here. So I'm consently rushing back and forth between here and there. Luckily Sight is there, she's taking charge while I'm not." She answered his first question,. Then her voice dropped. " As for your uncle.. He's not so well. He has a unusual fever, but don't worry Garrow is one of the strongest men I know. If anyone can pull through, it him."

After she finished Eragon tired to get out of the bed again, but his body refused. "I have to see him. " he grunted.

Gertured stood up with hands on her hips. "Not until you eat am I letting you out of this house." She ordered him then with a quick laugh added. "Besides, You might want to consider getting dressed too."

Eragon look down to notice he was in nothing but his woolen boxers and the bandages around his legs. The most vibrant shade of red came cross his face and he wrapped himself in the heavy blanket. " umm err can I have my clothes ….Please?"

After he had finally pulled oh his shirt and carefully his pants he noticed they were the one Sight had made for him a few days ago.

"We salvaged them from the reckage." The old lady replied when he asked where she had got them from. She then handed him a bowl of outmeal. " Like I said. You are not leaving this house till you eat something." Eragon ate the mushy food then asked. "Can I go now?" Gertrude told him to stand to see if he could walk. After a few wobbily steps she dryly remarked " Well, atlest you won't have to crawl there. Let me fetch you a cloak and then we can leave."

Not ten minutes later they had walked siright from her hut to Horst's House on the other side of the village. Gretured knocked on the front door which a second later was opened by Elain. The blonde haired women sighed in relief as he placed a hand on her chest.

"Thank- god. I was just about to rush over to get you, Gerturde. She was as she let them inside.

"Is it Garrow?"

Horst's wife nodded somberly. "His fever has gotten worse and the wounds are healing." Eragon stiffented at the news. "Elain, help Eragon up the steps." The healer said as her bolted up the steps, despite her old age, leaving the two down stairs. Elain turned to Eargon and offered a arm which he didn't take. He insited he could go up himself. She gave a small understanding smile. "Well, when your done I have some food for you in the kitchen." "Thank-you." He said as the climbed the steps using the wall for support. When he got to the top of the stairs there was onlt one door opened on the left, so he walked over to it.

Eragon pushed the door open more to revile a room filled with people and lit by fire and candlelight.

Katrina looked up and gave him a sad look before continuing to boil some rags while Sky was cutting the strips. Gretuede was grinding come herbs in a stone basin, while Sight was dipping a cloth in some ice water from another basin. Then going back over to Garrow to place the cloth over his forehead. Then she went to the unwrapping and rewrapping the bandages all over his body. Her brown hair was pulled fully back into a low ponytail with her bangs remaining in the front, and sleves of her dress were pulled up to her elbows.

Then there laying on the bed was Garrow, under a pile of blankets. His face was grey and sunken like a cadaver. He didn't even look like he was breathing, only the small movent of his chest under the thick sheets gave the hint. Eragon's legs nearly gave out under him, but he grapped the bed post. His knuckles turring white from the pressure of his grip.He heard behind him load steps running up the stairs. A few seconds later Hunter ran into the room with a armfull of herbs.

"Sight, I got the herbs." she anonced quitley, Sight looked up ,stepped away from Garrow and took the plants from her. "Thank-you Hunter." She looked down at the bunch and examined a couple , nodding with approval. "Good, you got them all. I was afriad that a few of them would have died off from the cold and snow. Can you take over the bandages?" Hunter nodded and switched places with her and work on unwrapping the bandages along Garrow's arm.

Sight walked over to the basin that Gertrude was working at and too her place. She took a few herbsand crushed them with the smooth stone handel, addins a few drops of some pale green liquid from a small bottle. A few of the others she threw into another pot of boling water over the fire and tossed in a spring of dyed hemlock too.

"...Garrow.. how is he?" Eragon finally mangaed to choke out as his grip on the bedpost tightened. Gently two big hands clasped his shoulders and were stearing him out of the room.

"Come- on, This is no place you should be."

Eragon looked up to see it was Horst who was the one pulling him from the room. Inserntly he tired to brace himslef by locking his legs, but it only resulted in massive shots pain from his skined thights. So he tired to voice it instead. "No! I want to stay." he grounded out. He continued to try aginst Horst's push but stopped when he felt a smaller slim hand hold on to his own. He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Sky standing there. Giving a small sad smile. "You can come back later, okay?" she reasoned softly. "Your uncle is fighting for his life and so are we."

Eragon looked around the room again, watching everyong focusing on their tasks. Hunter, who had tied her hair back in a braid, and gertured working together to remove and replace the massive amount of bandages. Whle sight came over with a smaller cup of the hot water and bathed the wounds in the sweet smelling stuff. Katrina was cleaning the rangs in the rest of the water. He saw how hard there we're trying, and felt a sudden affection twords them for so. Then he felt sky give a gental tug on his hand and followed her out of the room with Horst.

"I'll stay with you for a bit." she said. Eragon looked at her with aprication in his eyes "Thank-you."

They reached the steps and Horst offered to help him doen but he refused. Then half way down the staris his legs finally gave out. Luckly, sky was right there to catch him. Pulling one arm over her neck and shoulder, and placed her other arm around his waist, For someone her size, Sky was unusaly strong. She helped him in to the kitchen, where Elain pulled a chair out for him and sky helped him sit down. He sank into it gratefully "Thank-you." He looked around and noticed Alberich and Bladoe were also in the room, sitting at the table with him.

Eragon's hand were shaking so bad he had to clasp them together to make them stop. A few seconds later he heard a soft clack on the table top and looked up from his hands to see that Horst's wie had placed a plate piled high with food in front of him.

"You don't have to eat," she said softly, "but it's there if you want." She returned to her cooking as he went to pick up a spoon but Sky beat him to it.

"I'll feed you." she said simply as she picked up the bowl of stew. Sky picked up the spoon and dipped it into it. She then gently blew on it and held it out to him. "It's a little hot, but it should be easier for you to swollow." Eragon could only swollow a few bites thou.

"How do you feel?" Horst asked

"Terrible."

At the moment Hunter caem into the room looking exremly tired. Her braid hung over her left shoulder as she reajusted her selves.

"You look exhusted." said Baldor as she took a seat harth leaning her head against the stone wall. "No more that Sight." she said

Elain looked up from the bread she was kneeding in amazment " She still at it? The poor girls going to wear herself out if she keep its up"

"Sight will be okay. She's been in tougher siutaions" said said Sky with a smile.

"That and she's too stuborn." mocked Hunter. Then she looked over a Eragon. "So. how you feeling?"

"Like I fell down a cliff ten times." he grunted before taking another spoonfull of stew Sky gave him.

"That bad huh?"

Horst cleared his thorught gaining attention from everyone in the room. Once he was that he lowered his hand and said gently to Eragon. "I know this isn't the best time , but we need to know...what happened?" he didn't he to clearify what he ment. They all knew what me ment, the farm. When he asked this the three people in the room who knew the truth stiffened, One who knew the reason and two who also knew the reason but also exactly what happened.

Eragon looked down shamefaced. "I don't realy rember." he lied

"Eragon" said Horst leaning forward. "I was one of the people who went out to your farm. Your house didn't just fall apart----something tore it to peices. Surrounding it were a number of tracks, of the most gigantic beast I've never seen nor heard of before. The others saw them too. Now if there's a shade roaming around, we have to know. Your the only peson who can tell us."

No backing out of now, Eragon was litteraly backed into a corner. He only had one choice. Create the biggest lie in his short fiveteen years of life!

"When I left Caravhall---" he stopped to count how long that had been," - four days ago... the strangers in town had asked about a stone like the one I found." He looked at Horst, " You talked to me abou tthem and because of them I hurried home. That night... nothing..nothing happened."

Suddenly Alberich turned to Hunter and Sky. "Hey, I have a question." he said seriously. " Where did you three go that day? I rember leaving Sight at Brom's, then no sooner than I get back here you two bolt out thr door with your weapons. Then you didn't return till the next day."

Sky dropped the spoon in her hand suddenly like it had burnt her. She muttered an apology as she leaned forward and picked it up. for some reason she was flusterd. Eragon caught her exchanging nervous glaces with with Hunter. The said ebony haired ranger kept her cool as she leaned forward not breaking eye contact with Alberich.

"Ranger duites, if you must know, is the reason we left. We left to protect your village."

"From what?"

Sky piped in this time still slightly nervous but was more calmer than before. "Sight spotted a pack of mountian lions heading twords here form the Spine." she lied. "If they attacked they would've caused chaos here."

Albriech looked slightly coninved but still asked. "But why did you return a day later?"

Hunter answered right away as if it where the stupidest question she ever heard. " Why else? To get them far away and make sure they didn't try to get back here for the rest of the day and night."

Seeming satisfied with their answers they went back to asking Eragon questions about the farm. Thankfully they missed the girls give a soft sight of relife.

Eragon on the other hand had to rack his mind for lie after lie about the distruction of the farm and garrow's condition. At the end of it he had acutally partly told the truth about when he found his uncle under the reckage, but left out certian things. Such as Saphira, and changed around others, like how the skin of his inner thighs became a raw bloody mass.

"That horrible!" exclaimed Elain when he finished.

Sky also gave him a worried look as she urged. " You should get Sight to look at them. She'll know what to do."

"We should pursue those men." stated Albriech hotly, " They can't get awat with this! With a pair of horses we can easily catch them by tommrow and bring them back here."

"You'd be killed before you could even utter a sylable." growled Hunter. " Those men are trained to kill. You'd be nothing but a little bug to them."

"She's right. Get that foolishness out of you head. They could probily pick you up like a baby and throw you in a tree. Rember what happened to the house? We don't want to get in the way of those people. Besides, they have what they want now." he looked at Eragon. "They did take the stone didn't they?"

"It wasn't in the house." Eragon partly lied.

Of course they didn't find it, the stone was a dragon egg that hatched into the dragon curently hidding somewhere nearby. Where Saphira was he had no idea, but the farther away from the village, the better.

Horst still gave him a piercing look as if he knew the young boy was lying, but seemed to let go of the topic slightly. "Then there's no reason for them to return now that they have it.", the doubtful look returned, "You didn't mention anything about those strange tracks. Do you know where they came from?"

_'yeah a 1,000 pound saphire blue dragon'_ Eragon thought, but instead he shook his head and said "I didn't see them."

Baldor abruptly spoke. " I don't like this. Too much of this rings of wizardry. who are those men? Are they shades? Why did they want the stone, and how could they have destroyed the house execpt with dark powers? You may be right father, the stonme might be all they wanted but I think we will see them again."

"But it wasn't magic!" Sky spoke suddenly.

Everyone looked at her, she looked very flusterd again, as if not beliving she just said that.

"I..I mean.." she then cleared her thought and started again seriously. " I mean the damage done to the house and the farm itself was not at all magic-wise. At least of what from what I've seen or heard of. When I went to go check on your farm Eragon," at this point she turned to look at him," It didn't have the tell tale signs of magical damage. Usually a symbol or rune is sorched into the surface of something destroyed with a spell. But at the farm there was nothing, and Sight, Hunter and even myself would have picked up on it. I think those strangers just used explosives. Errr. from what I've seen it might have been blasting gel or bombs"

Silince follwed her words as everyone but Hunter just started at her. Sky's sister just sat in the corner glaring at her like she had just said something unforgiveable.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Baldor amazed.

Sky gave a nervous laugh. " I'm what you can call, the explosives expert in our group."

"And we've seen more that our share of attacks both done by magic and not to tell the diffrence." Hunter added.

Something had been over looked, thought Eragon, he just wasn't sure what. Then it struck him. With a sinking heart he voiced his question.

"Roran doesn't know, does he? How could i have forgoten him."

Hunter shook her head. "Not yet."

"He and Dempton left a little while after you did. Unless they ran into some difficulty on the road, they've been in Therinsford for a couple of days now. We were going to send a message, but that weather was too cold yesterday and the day before." explained Blador as his brother offered, "Blador and I were about to leave when you woke up."

Sky looked aplogetic. "We told you, We could do it." refering to Sight, Hunter and herself.

Horst ran a hand though his beard. " You three have done enough allready, with helping through out the village and even takling care of Garrow and Eragon. This we can handel" He looked at his sons, "Go on, both of you. I'll help saddle the horses."

Baldor turned to Eragon. "I'll brake it to him gently." he promised before following hi father and brother out of the kitchen.

"Be carefull. There are many dangers on the road these days." Hunter warned after them.

Sky placed a gentel hand on Eragon's arm as she talked to him. "Eragon, I think you should rest a bit. I mean you'll need it. Oh! I know, Sight can make you some good herbal tea-"

But he wasn't litsening . His mind tuned her and all his surroundings out, trying yo elude the pain he felt.For some reason his senses concentrated on the table before him. Picking it apart to the tiny grains as if it held the answers to his problems. The quest proved pointless.

A faint call broke through his pending thoughts. It sounded like yelling outside. He igmored it thinking it was Horst's sons or even Hunter with her usual temper.

'_let some one else deal with it'_

Several minutes later he heard it again, much louder than before.

Angerly he blocked it out. '_Why can they be quite? Garrow is resting' _But when he glanced up he saw Hunter and Sky calmly talking by the fire ,nibbling on pieces of toast. And when he glanced at Elain she didn't seem bothered by the noise.

_'ERAGON YOU BLOCK-HEADED IDIOT! ANSWER ME!'_

The roar was so stong and unexpected that he almost fell out of his chair. he peered around him alarm but nothing has changed. Well except for the weird looks he got from the girls from his sudden jumpyness. He turned pink around the ears and gave a lame laugh and a equaly lame excuse. " Uh... sorry the chairs a bit...err wobbly."

They both gave him 'uh yeah-surrrrre' looks , but never the less returned to whatever they were disscusing before. He gave a inward sigh of relife before mentaly kicking himself for that. Sky probaly thought he was freak now, he didn't know why but he always felt to act cool when he was around her. (Ah puberty, ya got to love it.)

Anyway returning to the matter at hand.

'_Saphira?" _he mentaly asked the dragon

There was a slight pause before a irataded tone replied. '_yes, stone ears'_

'_where are you?'_

She sent him a brife image of her hidden location before replying in the same anyoyed tone. '_ I tried many times to contact you but you were beyond reach.'_

_'I was sick... but I'm better now. Why couldn't i sense you earlier?'_

_'After two nights of not eating hunger bested me. I had to hunt, I am a growing dragon after all.'_

He surpressed a laugh at her joke. ' _did you catch anything_?'

'A_ young buck. He was wise enough to gaurf against the preadators of land, but not those of sky. When I first caught him in my jaws, he kicked vigorously and tried to escape. I was much stronger though. When defeat became inevitable he gave up and died..." _there was a slight pause. ' _Does Garrow also fight the inevitable?'_

'_I don't know, but Sight, Sky, Hunter and the others are trying their best_.' he said truthfully.

_'Who?' _

Eragon had forgoten Saphira had never met the girls before or anyone for that matter. '_Those rangers I told you about. They visted the farm a few days ago. One has brown hair, one black and one strawberry blonde_.' he explained.

'_Are they the ones in the room with you_?'

_'Hunter and Sky are. Sight is still upstairs with Garrow. Why?' _

Another pause, but Eragon could tell she was trying to focus on something. Most likely the girls, she could after all feel the engery of the people around Eragon even if she was not there herself. ' _Their very strong. I can sense them clearly from here They feel familar somehow, especiealy the one with the very energetic engery.'_

This surpprised Eragon alot. Not once had Saphira ever met the girls, so how did she reconize them? Quickly he changed the subject to the one that was on his mind.

_'It'll be a long time, if even., we can go home. I won't be able to see you for at least a couple of days. You might as well make yourself comfortable'_

He knew she wouldn't be happy with this setup, but it was the only safe way. Saphira confermed it with her less than joyful reply. ' _I will do as you say_.' then added warningly _' But do not take too long.' _They parted reluctenly and Eragon glanced out the frosted window surpprised to see the sun had set.

"Eragon?"

He looked up to see Sky looking down at him. " You look tired. Why don't you rest for now." He nodded tiredly and stood up with her help then hobbled over to Elain who was wrapping meat pies with oil cloth. "I"m going back to Gertrude's house to sleep" he said.

"Eragon you should stay here. It's better." Sky tried to convince him. Hunter, who had moved from the hearth to beside the blonde nodded. " You'll be closer to your uncle and Gertrude could have her bed back." she said plainly.

He look at Elain. "Do you have room?"

"of course." she whiped her hands," There's a room next to the girls'. Come with me, I"ll get everything ready. Hunter, dear can you get the extra sheets out of the cuboard?" she asked thr black hair girl.

"No problem." She rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Sky... could you help me?" Eragon asked tiredly, he felt like his legs were about to give out under him. She smiled and placed one of his arms around her shoulders for support. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Elain escorted them upstairs to an empty room and Sky placed him on the edge of the bed. "We're right next door Eragon." and with that she left leaving him and Elain. "Do you need anything else?" she asked. He shook his head. "In that case I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need help." He listened as she desended the steps. Then he opened the door and slipped down the hallways to Garrow's room. Inside he saw Gertrude knitting and Sight replacing a cold cloth to his forehead. She looked a little tired but he could tell there was more to her than that. That constant drive was still blazing in her teal eyes, a fire of life that just refused to go out.

Gertrude gave a small smile at him over her knitting needles, as did Sight when she saw him. She walked over to him.

"Hello Eragon." she greeted "Sky and Hunter said you were resting."

"How is he?" he wispered as he looked at his uncle. His voice was raspy with fetige. Sight also looked at Garrow, as she spoke her tone softened. "He's weak, but the feaver's gone down a little, and some of the burns look better. I've done all I cann for now,as everyone else has, but we'll have to wait and see. He may recover, its really up to him." She paused for moment then turned to him with a smile. "But your uncle is strong. I'm sure he'll pull through."

That lightened Eragon's mood a great deal. There was still a chance Garrow would live.

Sight then crossed her arms over her chest a gave him a calculated lookover. "You ger some rest as well. I'll check on you later."

He nodded then returned to his room. As he did Sight's smile fell in to a serious frown as she ran a hand through her hair in frusration. She took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and left it fall to her shoulder's before tying it half up as usual.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Gertrude said motherly from her knitting. "I have no doubt Garrow will pull through with you talents in healing. I do have to say ranger's sure do live up to thier talents in the tales."

"I only hope they do." Sight muttered under her breath.

The older women looked up at her. "What was that dear?"

"Nothing. Is it allright if I go lie down for a bit?" she asked.

The older healer nodded. "Of course. You've been working hard enough, don't worry I'll watch Garrow."

Sight gave a small thanks and walked across the hall to the room the others and her shared. But she paused with her hand on the iron handel and rested her forehead against the worn dark oak of the door, her eyes closed. Her thoughts cleared a little bit.

_'This is getting out of hand. I have no choice.' _she thought. Sight then let out a breath and opened her eyes. Then quitely opened the door. What she saw didn't at all surprise her. The moment she walked in the first thinf she heard was the sound folding fabric, likewise the first thing she saw was Sky and Hunter packing away some items into their travel packs. The sisters looked up stopping what they were doing when they heard the door open and close softly.

"Thought we get a head start packing." Hunter explained turning back to pick up a dagger set resting on top of her bed and place it in the pack with the rest of her stuff. Sky sat on her bed, hands folded on her lap. "How's Garrow doing?" she asked Sight quitely.

Sight leaned back against the door with a thump. Her left hand coming up to pinch the space between her nose and eyes. "His fever's gone down, but the medicene isn't working so well. I've never seen a worse cause from that oil. It's beyond any of my skills to heal." she said tiredly.

"Will he pull through it?"

Sight didn't answer, and that to begin with was a sign that thing's weren't good. Hunter stopped packing and sat down on the bed. "When?" she simply was somberly.

Sight's hand came down and held under the other arm. "Sight?" Sky asked.

The brunet let out another breath and opened her eyes to revile teal steeled with absoulte seriousness. Forlornly, yet with a tone that made no room for argument said. "He'll die before sunrise."

Silince made the room suddenlt feel like a ancient burial tomb. Not one of the girls made a sound.

Hunter that stirred, gripping the dagger in her hand tightly in anger. "Who would bring such animosity to such a kind man?."

"Poor Eragon and Roran too." Sky sighed. "He doesn't even know yet."

Sight walked over and sat beside the younger girl and brought her arm to hug her shoulders and the other hand grip softly on her upper arm. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure there's some kind of bequeath for Roran and even some for Eragon." she reasoned. "But there are other matters to deal with first."

At this the girls looked at her. A strange twinkle in their eyes and well as Sight's.

"We leave at dawn." At her words the got to work packing again.

"Finally we get to get out of these god dam dresses." Hunter grumbled in happyness. The other two girls laughed in response.

* * *

Eragon didn't know how long he slept, for the next time he woke it was dark in his room exept for the light from the fireplace.It was unterly still, as if the world was a sleep, but somewhere in his gut he knew something was not right. His heart was pounding in his chest as of he had just been running for his life.

Without a second to spare he quickly got out of bed and dressed, not even stopping to slow down at the pain that shot down his legs when the farbic brushed against his raw inner thighes. With apprehension he hurried down the hallway. Alarm shot through him when he saw the door to Garrow's room open and people clustred inside and what had chased him in his nightmares manifested before him.

Garrow lay peacefully on the bed. He was dressed in clean clothes, his hair had been combed back, and his face was calm. Eragon tired to convince himself that his uncle was just sleeping refusing to belive otherwise. But the reality of it sunk in when he noticed teh silver amulet clasped around his neck and the spring of dried hemlock on his chest, the last gifts from the living to the dead. That was it, no other way about it.

Garrow was gone...forever.

Katrina stood next to the bed, face pale and eyes downcast. Sight, Sky and Hunter stood around her trying to comfort her. Sight looked up and nugged Sky slightly. The blonde looked up, her brown eyes teary, and turned her head in the dirction Sight nodded her head. If it was even possiable her eyes look even sadder when she saw Eragon. Softly he walked over to him.

"Oh Eragon..." he heard her say. Sky's voice sounded broken and clearly holding back tears. " I-I'm so s-sorry."

"I had hoped to call him father one day..." he heard Katrina wispher.

'_Call him father'_, Eragon thought bitterly, ' _a right even I don't have' _He felt drained and dejected, like a ghost vewing this world. He wasn't part of is , he was just seeing it.

Everying was a blur but his uncle's face, ashin and sunken. Tears flooded Eragon's cheeks, he stood there shoulder shaking, but did not cry out. Uncouniously his mind registerd someone's arms hunging him around the waist and him catching the faint fregrince of cinomon and lavender.

He had lost everyone, his mother, aunt and now his uncle. The weight of the grief was crushing, a monsterous force that last him out drowning. Gently he felt a soft hand on his back. "We better get him back to bed..." he barley heard the person speak.

"okay..."

He was then lead back to his bed which he colasped on face down and covered his head with his arms. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to live. It was to much to handle. He felt Saphira try to contact him bu the pushed he asided over come by sorrow, grief, and darkness. He could not accept Garrow was gone. If he did what was left to belive?

Flustered and terrifyed he turned his tear stained face to the cealing and shouted out. "WHAT GOD DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Footsteps rumbbled on the hard wood floor as people hurried in.

"Eragon!"

"Is he okay?"

"The poor boy..."

Eragon heard what they said but only noticed the weight shift on his bed and two set of hands hold him. On holding his hand and stoking his hair, and the other on his shoulder and rubbing circles on his back. He turned to see Sky and Sight. The younger one sitting on the bed next to him and the other kneeling by the head. Hunter was there too, standing behind them Sky looked frightened and worrie, Sight's face was aplogetic. Her teal eyes showed a teary emotion of understanding. As if she understood what he was going through. in fact altho his mind barley registered it all the girls eyes held the same emotion.

"It's okay Eragon." Sky spoke stroking his head. "Just let it all out."

He closed his eyes and turned his face to bury it in her stomach. Clutching onto her as if she were a lifeline to save him from drowing in a sea of dark. His mind started to shut down, weary and bleak. Before scumming to the welcomed embrace of sleep he heard a soft humming and a soft voice that muttered a work he couldn't make out. All he heard was the syalbles "sly" and "ha". Then he felt a warm sensation that seeped into his back and oozed into the edges of his tired mind. Then he was gone, into a dreamless sleep by the fading angelic lullaby.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Horst askled seriously looking at the three rangers in front of him. And when he said rangers he ment it.

The young ladies had abandoned their dresses for tunics, leather slacks, vests and trechcoats with green cloaks over them clasped by a single six-pointed green star. Thier weapons on thier person instead of hidden.

Sight nodded. "Yes. We're greatfull for you hospitaliy and letting us stay here. But was have to leave now."

Elain stood beside her husband with a worried expression. "Is it nessery? I mean its too dangerous out there."

"We'll be fine. We've done this before." She said light heartedly

"Besides we just can't let those strangers go terrorising the country sided. It's our job to keep things in order." Sky said.

Horst nodded with a small smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you three and a great honor to know such great rangers" he then clasped them on the shoulders. "your horses are wating out front."

"Thank-you"

"Oh wait!"

Everyone turned to see the back of Elain scurrying into the kitchen and return a moment later with some clothed wrapped packages and wineskins. "Here. It's some bread and food for the trip." she gave them each a set before embracing them in a hug. "Please be carefull, all of you."

"We will" said Sight. "Oh, before I forget." She rearanged her pack adn pulled out a weatherd parchment tied with a fryied string. "Can you give this to Eragon?"

"Of course."

In the dim candel light, the necklace hidden among the clasp and dark matireal caught. Horst eyes the piece od sivler before asking. "Pardon me, but I've been wondering where did you get that pendant Sight?"

Sight looked up surpprised before her fingers came up to clasp it. Her head bowed forward hidding her eyes behind her bangs. She didn't responded right away but after a while she muttered. "It was..my father's."

"Oh. It just that many years ago a stranger visted this village and he wore that same necklace."

Sight's head whipped up at him and a look of surprise came across her face again. but it vanished a moment later. "We better get going." Hunter finally spoke.

Without further ado they opened the front door and stepped out in the dead cold of the winter night. The shadow's of Horst and his wife streched across the dark blue snow. Illuminated by the light from the foyer, watching as the rangers hosted themsleves on the backs of three mares. One chestnut, one grey, and one Bay. Grasping the reins un her gloved hands Sight turned back to the others.

"Ready?"

"Let Ride!"

In a flurry of snow they vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**okay the last veiw lines where LAME!. Ahah finshised finally!!!! allright i warn you the next chapter won't be this long but you will get a small taste of someone that many Inhertince fans love.HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!!**


	7. Terim

_**Hey sorry for the wait guys. Well here you go the next chapter in Ranger. And thank you so much for the reviwes and support! i'm so glad you like this!!! I have a new goal this year, I will try to update every two weeks! i want to get atlest this story done and start to next one before the start collage, my 18 b-day and when the third book comes out. ( which ironicaly is all in the same month. Heck the books comes out the day AFTER my birthday since they moved up the realsedate to 9/20!!)**_

_**Anyway we have a speical apprence in this chapter! And hints to future plots. ( well its not to screct if you read my other eragon fanfics or seen my art work XD)**_

**oh btw ANNOUCMENT: LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. !!! **

_**as you all know i don't have the best gramar ' (and since i;m forced to use wordpad since for some stupid reason works wont work!!) i'm looking for a beta**_

_**If you're intersted please message me. thank-you**_

_**Oh and if you like a like background music to you're stories. I sugest this for the parts:**_

_** Yuna's Ballad from ffx-2 (lol i just make this Sight's ballad XD they tend to act the same) In beging before Eragon and brom show up. Then at the Very end.**_

_**oh also once again some insperation comes from Lord of the rings (its preety obvious where) and theres a reason for that**_

_**Okay you may read now**_

_**Disclamer: blah blah. you get the idea.**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6:

Terim

_It's pure white,..._

_A blinding light in which I can't see anything..._

_I hear something... a faint whimper I can't clearly make out..._

_Then the light fades and reviles a forest..._

_Brown pillers that reach towards the green sky that had breaks that shows the azure color high above , it goes on for miles and miles in every dirction..._

_...never telling where it ends._

_The ground beneith me is soft. Earth that has been covered with moss, flowers and leaves autumn's past._

_It's quite, all for the sound of a strem somewhere near by and the calming sounds that all forests make..._

_Then the sound is back , louder this time and I can tell what its now..._

_The sound of a child crying..._

_He's lying by the stream of the soft moss on his front._

_The emrald is stainted with crimsion and the ceurliean water has turned scarlet as well._

_I walk over and kneel by him_

_I want to tell him "Its all right, your not alone anymore"_

_I've had this dream since before I can remember..._

_in fact I can't even tell if it's a dream..._

_or some memory of something long ago.._

_The lines have faded...and blured...but whatever it was faded..._

_into... a promise._

* * *

"Sight."

Sight looked over to Sky who was riding beside her on a grey mare. The were currnetly riding across the flat plain of some part near the spine. The way they were travling it would have appreaded to be simillar to a arrow from a birds eyeview. Hunter was alittle ahead of the others on the back of the bay mare while Sight and Sky stayed behind a little.

"Hm?" the burrnet asked.

The blonde pointed out infront of them. "The towns ahead" she asked.

Sight looked foward to see the bulidings starting to tower infront of them. "We made good time." she remarked.

Hunter called over her shoudler from the front. "How long till they get here to you think?"

"I'd say within the next 3 days, the sithier oil trade leads right to here."

* * *

It had been a few weeks to maybe a month since Eragon had left Carvahall to find his uncle's murders. Saphira was with him of course, the dragon was never far away and always mentaly connected to him. One other joined with them on their journey, Brom the stroyteller, altho that seemed not to be his true nature now. It waa quite a surprise to find out that the old man wished to accompany them. Now he was Eragon's teacher, guide, and mentor in all dealings with and about dragon riders and their dragons. More importaltly he was the leader in tracking down the Raz'ac (as Eragon had found out what the murders were called.) Yet there still was this air of secrets about him , for Eragon still knew nothing more personly about Brom then he did while growing up.

Besides that matter all three, rider , dragon and storyteller alike, formed a unbreakable bond. These past weeks had events that Eragon never even dreamed of happen to him.. A few weeks ago he was just a simple fram boy wasting his days away with day dreaming, and now he was a dragon rider! He could hold a sword and battel with it, faught urgal's and even used magic! He even councoured his fear of ridding Saphira. Which had taken root during the events that lead up to his Uncle's death. Now he and Saphira we're more connected then ever

As of recently their group was heading twords the sea side city of Terim, one of the main captial's of trade for the empire. Brom suggested they go there to track down the Raz'ac by the Seith oil they used. His plan was to look though the records to narrow down their search.

"How much longer till we reach Terim?" Eragon asked tiredly from Cardoc.

Brom rode slightly farther ahead of him as Saphira cirled somewhere overhead. They has spent two days travling north twords the sea from the pass in the spine. The climate here was slightly more humid and mositer than the of the empire. Fog hung in the air like a constant curtain hidding anything from view.

"Would you stop asking that?" Brom growled looking back," It takes time to travel places. We'll reach the city soon enough."

"You said that two days ago." muttered Eragon under his breath. ",you old bat."

"I heard that!"

Eragon then heard Saphira chukle in amusment. "Be pateine little one. I can see the city from here." She said.

"Saphira can see Terim!" Eragon told Brom.

"Good. That means we're not far off." Brom shouted back, " Tell her to guide us in the right direction."

Saphira which way? Eragon asked her. ' A little to the northeast. Don't worry there's a sea breeze on it's way."

As she promised, five minutes later as cool sea breeze blew the mist away. Leaving Eragon to gap in awe at the white city infront of him. Terim was nestled by the edge of the shimmering sea, where proud ships were docked with pulled down sails. The surf's dull thunder could be heard in the distance, shmashing aginst the shore and wearing it down. An ageless dance. A white wall contained the city. Well over a hundred-feet high and thirty-feet thick, with rows of rectangular arrows slits lining it and ant-sized soilders and watchmen on the walkway on top. Two iron gates broke the smooth surface of the wall. One facing the west to the sea, and one south to the road Eragon and Brom were on. The only thing visable over the wall was a huge stone citadel which a lighthouse light gleamed like a sun beam in its high tower.

Even from where they where Eragon spotted the soliders gaurding the southren gate they were heading to. But no alarm rose. The two soldiers looked board and lazy with their pikes carelessly held in thier slack grips.

"This is out first test," said Brom," Lets hope they haven't received reports of us from the Empire and won't detain us. Whatever happens, don't panic or act suspious."

Eragon then contacted Saphira mentaly again. Prehaps having a dragon flying near by was not the best way to not to be suspicous. ' You should land somewhere now and hide. We're going in."

'Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Again." she said sourly

'I know, but Brom and I do have some advantages that most people don't. We'll be allright.'

"If anything happenes, I'm going to pin you to my back and never let you off."

Eragon snorted in amusment and rolled his eyes. " I love you too... 'mother'" he said mockingly.

'Then be a good hatchling and keep your head out of trouble.'

He then sensed her fly off in the opposite direction. As his mind returned to earth he noticed they had approched the gate. It took a while, but after a few questions from the guards, some acting, and Eragon getting a chance to poke fun at Brom, they easily got through into the city. Then something caught his attention. As he edged Cadoc forward over teh cobblestones, he picked up a converstaion the guards were having.

"Who's the snowdrops for eh? asked the slightly older one. "Hoping to court that young lass again?"

"Shut it. And why should you care?"

"Aww now don't be like that. But I don't think the lass is intrested."

"How would you know." snapped the younger guard. He was probally no older than twenty. The older gaurd laughed. "Son, It'll take more than you got to woo even a ranger."

At the word "ranger" Eragon's mind was sent realing back in time. The images of the three girls formed in his mind. The moring he left Charavhall he atlest wished to ask thier help in tracking down the Raz'ac or bit them good-bye, but it turned otu they had left before him. All they left was a small parcile behind for him. He still hadn't opened it so it lay forgotten at the bottom of his pack. Even after that he had still hoped to run into them at one of the villages, but Brom put a end to that idea right away.

"A ranger can become down righ invisible if they wish. It's impossable to find them when thier in thier element out in the wild. And if those girls are who I think they are, I doubt even Saphira could find them." he had told Eragon, " There is a reason their called the _Tawariell._"

Then when Eragon asked what he had ment, Brom just said he'd explain later.

The clack of the cobblestone streets under the horses hooves and Brom's growling brought him back to reality.

"Touch of the brain fever eh?"

"I couldn't ket you have all the fubn."teased Eragon.

Brom harumphed and looked away, obbvilously not pleased. After a small chuckel at the old man reaction Eragion took the city in fo the first time. It was alot bigger that his home village or anyother town they had come across so far. The houses were grim and foeboding. Small, deep windows let in only sparse rays of light. Narrow doors were recessed into the buildings. The tops of the roofs were flat, execpt for metal railings, and were covered with slate shingles. Eragon noticed that the houses closest to Treim's outerwall were no more than one story, but the bulidings got progressvily higher as they went in. Those nect to the citadel were tallest of all, though still time compared to the fortress.

"This place looks ready for war." Eragon said grimly.

Brom nodded " With a hisotry like Terim's it has to be. Since it is a center of commerce there has always been ,and always will be, a conflict over it riches. There have been so many attacks by pirates, urgal's and other enemies that the people her have been forced to take extraordiary measures to keep themselves from being overrun. It also helps that Galbatorix gives them soldigers to protect thier city." he remarked drly. " Proballyt he only decent thing that our "king" has done."

"Why are some houses higher than the others?" Eragon asked.

"Look at the citadel, "said Brom pointing. "It has a unobstructed veiw of Terim. If the outer wall was breached, archers would be posted on all of the roofs. Because the houses in the front by the outerwall are lower the men farther back could shoot over them without fear of hitting thier commrads. Also, if the enemy were to capture those houses and put their own archers on them, it would be an easy matter to shoot them down. Like in any battle, those who have the upper ground have the upper hand."

""I've never seen a city planned like this." Eragon said in amazment.

"Yes, but it was only doen after Terim was nearly burned doen by a pirate raid." smirked Brom.

As they continuted up the street people gave them searching looks, but it was nothing to what the experienced in the other towns. ' Compared to Daret, we've been welcomed with open arms.' thought Eragon.

Maybe Terin had escaped notice by the Urgals since it was on the other side of the spine. That opionion changed when a large man pasted them and he was a sword hanging from the mans wasit. Other signs pointed to this. No children played in the streets, people had hard expressions and many houses were empty. Staring at passer bys with blank hunted eyes.

"It looks like they've had trouble."

"The same as everywhere else. We have to find Jeod"

They spotted a weary looking run down little tavern across the street. With the possibility of no other affordable place in the city that crossed the street to the tavern. They tied the horses of to a hitching post outside.

"The Green Chestnut... wonderful." muttered Brom under his breath as he read the battered sign above them. " Keep your gaurd up. These won't be the most humain people in here. And let me do the talking." He warned Eragon as the entered the front doors.

To say Eragon wished he was anywhere else but here at the moment was a understatement. The dingy room felt as unsafe as it smelled of alochol. It screamed of underground rings of trade, deals, rape and other dark actives. A place that only those of thick skin or think heads would dare enter. A fire smoldered in the fireplace, yet noone bothered to throw more wood onit. A few lonely people in the corners nursed thier drinks with sullen expressions. A man missing two fingers sat at a far table, eyeing his twiching stumps There was a brawny bald man by the fire place, his musled bare arms covered in scars.

Behind him he heard Brom talking to the shady bartender, but he barely picked up what they were saying. His attention at the moment was focused on one of the darker corners of the room. At a rickity old table with three iron pints of ale on it and a single latern, sat three hodded figures. He couldn't tell if they were male or female because thier faces were shadowed by the hoods of the dark green capes they wore. The also wore dark weather beaten clothes that made them blend into the shadows that surrounded them. The only clue to what they were was that they sat like men. The one of the right leaned back on their chair, arm draped over the back of the chair and thier feet resting onthe solid pedistal table leg. The one on the left was leaning forward forward with thier chin resting on the palm of thier gloved hand. The one in the cented is what unnerved him the most. They were seemed to be staring right at him. He fiddled with the top of his bow. It was slug across his back, but right now he wished that it was in his hands. That group gave off a aura of pure danger.

'There's something about them. They've been staring at me since I got here.' Eragon tried to see if they had markings on them to indentify what they were. They where so imerged with the dark that all he could pick up was a faint out line of a green star clasped on thier cloaks under thier thoats and gaunlets. Then the one in the middel leaned forward and in the flicker of dull light from the lantern he thought he saw a flash of teal eyes staring at him. Time stopped and the pounding of his heart raced, he felt frozen.

"Gareth, what in th' blazes do you think you're doing? Anyone on the street could tell them where Jeod lives. What are you charging them for? snapped a gruff voice.

Eragon blinked and snapped back to reality tearing his eyes away from the strangers. The sounds of the room returned. The low crackling of the fireplace and the low mummers from teh street outside. He looked around to see it was the man with the two missing fingers that called out.

Brom swept the coins he had put down to barter with , back in his purse. Gareth, who apprently was the bartender, shot a venmous loook at the man at the table. Then he ignored them and went back to cleaning a broken glass. Brom went over to the stranger and said "Thanks. The name's Neal. This is Evan." Giving him thier fake names.

Eragon nodded his head in greeting then looked back over to the corner, only to see the table was empty. Not a single person was there. And what really surprised him was that they hadn't made a sound if they left. No scrapping of chairs or swinging of a door. Nothing. All that showed that they were there was a small stack of coins as payment for the drinks.

"Martin, and of course you met Gareth." the finger missing man said in a gruff tone. Then he gestured to othe empty chairs at the table. "Go on sit down. I don't mind." Then he noticed Eragon staring at the far off table.

"Your boy okay?"

Brom turned to a Eragon rasing a eyebrow. "Evan!"

Once again Eragon snapped back to reality with a jump. "Huh? Oh sorry." he aplogized.

"Balzes boy, whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing." he lied. Then turned to Martin, "Who where those strangers over there a while ago?"

Martin looked over the now empty table and shrugged. "They just left. I hear their one of those ranger folks from up north. Never seen their faces though. Always wearin their hoods."

The sound of the word "rangers" got both men's intrest. More so Eragon's than Brom's

"Ranger's eh? Thats quite unusual. Didn't think they travel this far east." Brom said cooly and indiffrent.

Martin took a sip of ale. "Aye, but there's loads of 'em here. Most underground and keepin out of the king's men way. Now those three are the most known. Stopped in town a few days ago, they come and go now and then. What thier real name's are I don't know, but around here we just call 'em "The Shadow'" Then he dropped the topic, seeming not to keen on the subject. "Well, your looking for Jeod ?"

Brom waited untill Ergon took a sear facing the door. "Yes and thank- you. You saved me a few crowns back there."

"My pleasure. Can't blame Gareth though. Bussiness hasn't been doing so well lately." Martin scratched his chin, "Jeod lives on the west side of towm. right next to Angela, the herblist. Do you have business with him?"

Once again Eragon's mind moved away from the conversation. All he picked up were that the area was having trouble with the local ship trade. Somthing about ships going missing and no wintnesses. All that was on his mind was the rangers that were in the tavern and the ones he knew back in Cavahall. He could barely recall thier names but thier faces remained. Sight, with her kind smile and strong gaze. Hunter with her cunning eyes and her need to tease the others. Sky stood out the most to him for some reason. Her carefree laugh, warm eyes and happy smile. He would never forget them even if a hundred years pasted. He would remember them until time not longer allowed it, just as he would never remove the vest they had given him untill time has worn it into a swach of battered soft leather and rusted dulled clasps.

Yet, he couldn't help but think these two sets of rangers were connected somehow.

After as short while He and Brom left the tavern and headed to the west side of the city. Eragon at that moment felt conspicous and out of place among the finely dressed people in the streets.

"Well we deffianly stand out." Eragon glanced at Brom.

"Their use to it, and if not just ignore them" the older man replied in his usual indiffrent tone.

Eragon look at a happy couple passing by them. A young woman with curls of blonde hair on the arm of a finely dressed young man with dark hair. They were laughing about something in a book the women held in her hand

"Easy for **you **to say." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"That was close"

"Oh come- one. It wasn't that bad. I don't think he knew it was us."

Shadowed figures talked in low voices as to not be seen. The first one spoke with and air of relife and carefullness as to not be over heard. The other sounded more optomistic and carefree. Another spoke this time in a irtated hiss.

"Can we just take these hoods down now? I'm sweating to death under this!"

"Fine"

With a single tug all the hoods were pulled back and long locks of brown, strawberry-blonde and black tumbled out.

"It's a good thing you guessed they would come to Teirm Sight " said Sky, "How'd you know that anyway?"

"Terim is a center of trade and that were heading south. It was only a matter of time before they came here." Sight explained like Brom had to Eragon ealrier. "Also since their tracking down the Ra'zac through the seither oil they use, Terim was no doubt going to be one of thier stops."

Hunter looked out of the dark alley at the people passing by. "That bard mentioned something about Jeod. And they headed into the west side of the city." She pointed out.

"We'll have to split up. We'll gather too much attention together." Sight said.

Sky on the other hand didn't look to happy about the idea "What about our outfits? We'll stick out like a sore thumb dressed like this."

Sight and Hunter looked at each other with frowns. "She's right" agreed Hunter

Sight sighed "I guess that means one of us should be dressed correctly. The other two should be fine in out normal clothes."

Then they looked at the youngest of the trio, who did not like the look in thier eyes one bit. "Oh hell no!" Sky cursed

Hunter crossed her arms over her chest with a indiffrent look. "Well there's no way **I'm** wearing a **dress**." Sight gave a small smile. "Sorry sky. But you know I"m not for dresses. plus I'd rather avoid the guys."

Sly sighed in defeat. "Fine, but they'll notice me if i wear my dress."

Sight looked out of the alyway and spotted a clothing vendor next to it selling a wide selection of colorful, elegante dresses that would fight right into the high class socitey of Trerim's west side. The vendor was bust dealing with a costumer so without him noticing. Sight picked up the one on the end. A plae green gown with a beaded bodice and flowery desgin that lead from the end of the bodice and doen one side of the skirt. It split down in the middle to relvel a off cream color fabric and a gold belt. The neckline was a simple square cut but who beaufully show off Sky's shoulders. Sight also managed to grap a parsole and a matching beaded headband.

"Here. Go change behind that shed." she said simple holding out the dress.

Sky looked at her agast. "B-but you **stole** that!"

Hutner then took the dress and shoved it into her sister's arms. "Just go change."

Sky gave them one last loathing glare before heading behing the wall. A few minutes later she came back with ther normal clothes tucked under her arms and the dress on. It look maginfiect on her thin fram, but she look rarther uncomfortable. She keept shrugging her shoulders to try to get the bodice in place.

"Now I remeber why I hated these dresses." She growled.

Hunter went over to go behind her and fixed the lace up in the back of the bodice. She also slyly remarked. "Well atltest you have something to hold the dress up now."

Sky turned bright red "Haha verrrry **funny,** Hunter" she mocked.

Sight rolled her eyes and told Sky to let her hair out. With a confussed expresion Sky pulled out the ribbion that held her hair up in its messy ponytail, and let her wavy strawberry blonde hair casscade down to her elbows. Sight placed the headband on and left some bangs out in the front.

"Perfect." Sight said stepping back to admire her handywork. "You be luck if Eragon doesn't notice you. He might fall head over heels if he see's you like this!"

Hunter took her sisters clothes and placed them in her pack. "You don't clean up so bad sis."

Sight ignored Hunter's "compliment" abd handed Sky the parasole while explaining the plan. "Allright, I want you to walk around the district Jeod lives and look in place."

"In other words, How mother and father use to tell to behave."

"Hunter." she said once again ignoreing her comment. " I want you to go to the docks. We could use a eye otu there with what going on with the ships."

"What about you?" Sky asked.

Sight gave smirk. "I'll be around Jeod's too. But mostly around the herblist's shp. I have to restock anyway, we're on herbs for medicne. If anything happens I'll single you." she said reffering to her arrows.

"What if is too risky?" the oldest girl pointed out. "The city might mistake it as an attack."

"In that case I'll use magic." Sight expliabed lightly touching her own sliver pendant. The crystal shards seemed to shimmer cearulean under her fingertips for a moment. At the same time the gems on the other girls necklaces shimmerd. "I"ll signal you through the pendants. We'll meet back at the Chestnut by sunest otherwise."

The others nodded. They decided to leave the alleyway. Sky left first, dashing across the street to dissaper in the large crowd.

"You be safe now." Hunter cationed Sight.

The burnnet ranger looked at her witha ammused look. "Arn't I always?"

Hunter snorted at her comment and said before heading left twords the docks. " And you say **I'm **too sarcastic." Sight the headed stright in the same direction Sky had gone. She walked at a calm yer quick pace. The light brown and redish brown hightlights in her hair catching light in the high noon sun and is bounced around her face and sholders.

When she got to the other side of the street she side to doge through the crowd but ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." said a low cool voice.

Sight glance up on her right side to see a boy her age dressed in a black leather outfit and a dark green cloak. He was quite handsome with choppy dark hair that fell to around his chin and dark eyes. In the sun you could see though that they were not dark but hazel, the brown mixed with flecks of amber and green. He was taller than her, about a head. Thier shoulder barely touched. Sight gave short nod then a small smile. "Thats allright"

Then headed on her way.

She did noticed the young man stare after her as she turned the corner and out of his sight.

* * *

_Darkness..._

_That's all I see... Nothing but endless darkness._

_I hateing being alone... my back hurts but I can't call out. _

_I have no voice._

_I want to cry... it hurts so bad. My back and the loneliness._

_Then a feel something on my back, gentel and light like a snow but its warm. The pain goes away. _

_I turn my head, and beyond the tears i can't really make anything out._

_Someone's with me... green blue eyes, like the shade of the might sky before the sun goes fully down, A time of magic and where anything can happen, and flash of silver._

_"You not alone anymore. You okay?" A small voice says_

_"w-whats your name? Who are you?"_

_A bright smile, something i want to keep forever and protect. _

_... "Aranel" _

_A faded dream ... A forgoten memory_

..._A glimmer of a promise.

* * *

_Next chapter up soon 

Glossary:

_Tawariell - Girls of the forest_


	8. All the Fuddy Duddy Things

_Recomended songs:_

_Let Love In : goo goo dolls (Rune reading)_

_Besaid from FFx-2 (After Sight leaves Angela and goes to Sky)_

_Granuaile's Dance : Celtic Women_ **(tavern)**

* * *

Chapter 7 

All the fuddy duddy things

Angela's shop was small and humble. A little shop that stood out amoung the giant beautiful houses around it, most of which were owned by merchants that made a living shiping things into and out of the empire. It stood ajcent to Jeod's house across the road on the outskirts of the west district. A mass vertity of plants grew outside as well as inside the shop. Creating a mossy, green wall that blocked out the light from the windows.

Sight stood right outside the it, lurking in the shadows of the archway that protected the front from rain or snow. She watched the house across the road and in the direction of the citadel closely Unlike their plans. Eragon and Brom did not stay at the merchants house. Instead Jeod took them to the citadel to talk. It made more sense to go there if you thought about it. Whatever they talked about would be to dangerous to let anyone over hear and at the citadel the thick stone wall and thick doors prevented that. To the ranger's it wasn't as much as a complication as it was just plain anoying. It ment that had to swich up the plan a bit. So as soon as Sight saw them leave the house her hands quickly reached up to touch her pendant and a few moments later Sky came hurrying up the street, carefull not to trip in her new dress. She wasn't really running more like walking really fast so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. That idea was not working if you counted how many young males heads turned when she walked by. A few of them even go slaped by thier girlfriends they were with.

When she reached the older girl she let out a quick mummer of what was wrong.

"We got a slight dent in our plans." Sight explained with a embarrssed smile.

Sky let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. " What is it now?"

"They're not at the house." she said.

Sky's eyes widened. "What?" she cried.

Sight quickly covered her mouth and gave her a anoyed look " Keep your voice down! They just went to the citadel. Jeod's office is there."

When she withdrew her hand Sky blew some of her bangs our of her face. "I'm guessing you used magic to learn that." she said simply

The older girl gave a smug smirk and shurgged. "Hey if you got it, use it right? We just have to work with what we got and figure out a new plan."

After a moment of thinking over the locations that were needed to target and working with the given information they came up with a solution. It was simple, they would just change Sky's route a bit. She would now act as the messenger between all three points. Since her aglity gave her great speed it would be easy for her to report and give each other information on anything new. Hunter would remain at the docks in the harbor and Sight would stay where she was to keep an eye on the house. Even though thier real targets weren't there, it would help to know what people Jeod dealt with for future refrenace.

Sight had seen Sky three times after that. Each silently asked each other if anything was going on and each time nothing was new. There was nothing going on at the docks either from what Hunter had told her sister. Since the trouble was becoming to much, none of the boats dared to leave the saftey of Terim's harbor. The only thing that happend on Sight's end was something that was starting to get on her nerves.

Most of the time she was standing in front of the shop she kept feeling like she was being watched. It wouldn't stay in one place for long. It would quickly change places from behind her to the roof of the house across from her on the right. It didn't effect her at all. This was something that she delt with on a daliy basis, but that didn't stop it from becoming very anoying.

'_Whoever you are, I hope you know its rude to stare.' _Sight thought finaly having enough of the bothersome pest. A few moments later a sly voice responded in her head. It was deep, ancinet and has a chuckle to it.

_'That depends. If staring at a stanger who was been outside this shop for hours is the situation ,then I don't call it rude.'_

Sight smirked at the response and fught the urge to roll her eyes at the comeback. ' _You know what I am. So you know this is part of my nature.'_

There was a smug snort _'You rangers are all alike. Always "shadows" and hidding yourselfs in them.'_

_'This would be a much better conversation if I could see the werecat I'm talking to_.'

A moment later she heard a plop next to her and something brush aginst her boots. She looked down to see a large, friece looking cat with a pair of glowing red eyes looking back at her from a tuff of dark fur. '_Took you long enough' _she teased.

The werecat looked indiffrent as he licked his paw. '_I prefer to watch my prey before doing anything_." Then it looked directly at her. _'What brings you three to this part of Triem? I saw you and that other girl talking and then another one of your lot down by the docks_."

Sight nodded her head to Jeod's house on the right. They weren't back yet but there was smoke coming from the chimey and someone going around inside a lighting the lamps. She caught a glimps of Jeod's wife looking very angery while sitting at the dinner table alone with three extra dinner's on the table.

_'Ah, the dragon rider I figured as much.'_

Before Sight could respond she heard the ruff voice of Brom coming up the street. Quickly she pulled up her hood to hide her face and pulled the rest of the cloak around her body. As soon as she pressed herseld aginst the wall she almost seemed to blend into the stone. Not a second after that Jeod and Brom came into view. The two men walked right up to Jeod's front door and waited as jeod took out a key to open it. Sight's breath caught in ther throat because she swore for a moment she thought Brom was looking right at her. Duing those few tense seconds her body was still as stone. She didn't move or breathe untill Brom followed Jeod into his house when he got the door open.

"I hope you're boy will be back before they close the gates." she manged to hear Jeod say to Brom

"He'll be fine. Eragon knows his rules." Brom said simply back before closing the door behind them " Thats a intersing cat over there by the way. Is it the healer's?"

After the door shut Sight let out the breath she was holding in and steped away from the wall while pulling her hood down again. With out thinking her hand flew up to her pendant again making the cyrstal shimmer blue under her finger tips. She then looked down at the werecat who was still by her feet. '_Well looks like I have to go.'_

_'One thing..." _the cat said.

Sight raised a eyebrow inquestion. ' _The owner of this shop wants you to come back tommrow. She's interested in meeting __**you**_

_'Oh really? Why is that?"_ she asked placeing her hands on her hips waiting for answer.

The werecat streched with a yawn. '_How should I know'_. He then sat up again and shook his head making his maine even more fluffy. ' _But I should tell you, when she's intersted in something nothing stops her.'_

Sight sighed. "Fine. I'll come." she said in defeat.

_'Good'_ the werecat said before vanishing back into the shadows. ' _She wants you first thing in the morning_.'

Sight shook her head and steeped out of the doorway back into the busy street. "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself while heading back up to alleyway she and the others had used that day. While walking she watched the crowed of people she passed. One thing Sight loved to do in this city is meander through the crowds to see the diffrent lives peopel lead. Vendors were shouting to sell thier goods, others gossiped and so on.

"Father look at that flower!" cried a small girl pointing to a display of flowers in a shops window. She was holding on to her father's hand. The older man bent down and scooped the child up in his arms and looked at the dislpay.

"That is pretty. Your mother would love it." he said.

"Can we get it for her?" the small girl asked

Her father chuckled. " How about we come by tommrow moring and a whole bouquet for her?"

Sight watched the whole thing with a small smile on her face. Watching them brought back memroies of her childhood.

_"Ada!"_

_The older man laughed and scooped her up into his strong arms. " What is it My little royal star?"_

_"Look. Look what me and Eldraion got for Mother!"_

_"You weren't messing around in the garden again where you?" he said seriously_

_"No! We asked first. You think mother will like it?"_

_"Yes, but you should clean up first. You mother will have a fit if she see's you covered in mud." _

_"Awww. But I"m gona be a ranger like you Ada and they're always dirty."_

_He chuckled again as he whipped away a streak of mud arcoss her nose. "Then I guess you'll just have to be less dirty than the other rangers."_

Sight shook her head and watched the man and child walk away with a overwellming saddness in her eyes. _' Those days are long gone. I'm sorry to dissapoint you Ada but looks like I'm still covered with dirt.' _Quickly seeing she was just wasting her time standing around she started once again twords the alleyway. Once she crossed the busy main road she saw Sky leaning up against the wall with a pleading look.

"Can I take this off allready?" she begged refering to the dress. "I can breathe in this anymore!"

Sight gave a sly smile before teasing the younger girl. "What, you didn't like all the attention you got from the guys?"

Sky snorted in disguset, "Please. Those guys are more pigs than they are men! They'll go after anything that has legs and breasts."

Sight laughed at her comment. " Well you'll have to wait till Hunter get's back." she explained, "She has your clothes."

"What about me?"

They turned around to see the oldest ranger walking up the street tword them and tossing Sky the bundle that held her clothes. "Here."

Sky caught the bundle and hugged it to her chest as she cried. " My lovely comfortable pants! How I missed you!" Both girl's just started at her untill she went into the alley and behind the shed she used before to change. "Okay" Sight said wearliy before she turned to talk to Hunter. "Anything at the harbor?"

"Not a thing." Hunter remarked as she leaned aginst the wall her sister had occupided moments before, crossing her arms over her chest and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It's the same as we heard before. You?"

"Nothing. Jeod and Brom just returned to the house a while ago and from what I overheard Eragon left the city for a while. I can only guess to vist his dragon."

"Shouldn't we follow him?"

"No, he'll be fine. I'm sure that dragon won't let anything bad happen to him." she assured.

"I just hope Eragon remembers that he has to be back by sundown." Sky said as she finaly came back and changed into her normal ranger clothes with the dress in her arms. " What do we do with this? Keep it?"

" It's a good dress. I bet we could get a dozen crowns for it, maybe more if we can sell the hair peice and prasole with it." Hunter sugested. "There's pleanlty of gullible women to buy it in this city."

Sight sighed. "You're so money hungry." Quickly she glance out the alleyway and spotted a young women across the street gazing longingly at a display of fine dresses in a shop's window. She sighed and looked down at her own worn out dress sadly, fingering the tattered skirt. " I have an idea." she told the others.

She walked out of alley while the other two gave each other weird looks. Then relucantly flowed to see what she was up to. The young women was still standing infront of the shop when they aproched carefully. Her eyes were trained on the sky blue dress that sat in the front of the display. It had a beaded bodice that shimmered like water when the glass beads caught the late sunlight. A silver ribbon laced up the back that was embrodiered by snow white wings with small plumes falling. The neck and skirt of the dress was also trimed in the same sliver of the ribbion. "That's a very nice dress." Sight said lightly as she stood next to the women.

The young women was startled and tunred around with a gasp. Her hair was a dust red color that curled around her shoulders and her eyes were a dark blue like the sea the boraded the city.Right now they were wide with surprise and a dusty rose color spread over her pale cheeks. "Umm.. Yes." she relpied feeblie while twitling with her fingers.

Sight looked over to the window then back to women with a heart filled smile. "Would you want one?"

"Yes, very much! But I'm afraid i'm from a very poor family ma'am. My father is a fisherman ,as well as my husband, and I don't know if you heard but the sea bussiness hasn't been very well recently." The red head explained. "But I wouldn't mind to have a nice dress to wear for my husband, even if its for the holidays."

"A week then"

The young women looked up at her confused. Sight stood there with her smile still and a slight sea breeze picking up her hair a bit swaying it over her teal eyes. "In a week, if you still want one, come by this shop by sunrise and look by that tree." She pointed over to a solo berch tree that stood at the edge of the cobbel road. It was supiriseing to see something like it live within the stone city and amoung the salt air. The red head looked doubtful and crossed her arms over her chest. "And why should I belive you? A stanger."

Sight shrugged "Why not? But Its your choice," she turned and walked away, " At the end of the week its your choice to belive or not." she called back over her shoulder.

The sister's stood at the end of the sidewalk under a buring streetlamp right by a archway that led to another alleyway. "Sight you have to stop doing that." Hunter scoleded.

"Someone has to spark hope amoung these people, even in this age." Sight explained watching twlight sky above and the seagulls fly over head."No. **espcially **in this age." she corrected.

Hunter sighed in defeat. " I guess that's you fault. You're just to kind."

"I guess so huh?" she said lowering her gaze with laugh, "Must be in my blood."

"Must be, but thats who you are. Just like Sky's a ditz."

"Hey!" the blonde yelled.

"Not to mention your qiuck temper Hunter and let's not forget that thickhead!" Sight mocked.

Hunter's dark eyes flashed "Why you little..."

"RUN SKY! The fiery queen has been let lose!" Sight yelled dunking Hunter's tackle and ran down the street with Sky running wiht her laughing. " You really did it this time!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Hunter roared

* * *

_Herblist and Apothocary_

That's what the sign swining in the early morining sea breez said. A few people were buzzing around the streets. Vendors had just finished setting up their stands and most of the high end shops had just switched thier sign's to "open". Sight looked over her shoulder and waved to Hunter who was walking down the street. Sky had left ahead to go the harbor today. The ranger's decided to switch places so they wouldn't look suspicious. So it was Hunter's turn for to her "dolled up", and that was something she was not happy about. (Lets put it this way It took everything Sky and Sight had to keep her from throwing the dress into the fireplace in thier room.) After Hunter vanished down the stone street, Sight turned to the store's door and opened it.

Once inside Sight drew back the dark green hood that covered her head and shadowed her face.The shop was filled with so many plants that she thought for a moment she had walked into a forest and not a shop. There was so much green, even the light was green! It was still very dim inside due to the plants blocking the sunlight from the windows, but what made it through gave off a green tint. Vines grew up the walks and hung from the cealing. Small flowers of every color and shade bloomed and budded. Sight walked farther into the shop. carefull of where she was stepping. As she looked around she swore she saw one of the plants move! "Allright I'm here like you asked!" She finaly called out. ' but I'm starting to regert it' she muttered under her breath as she looked closer at a near by plant. It was a vilonent shade of sick orange and had yellow spots. If she didn't know any better she could've sworn it has little rows of sharp teeth.

"Don't worry. That thing is only harmful if your a mouse.' said a cheery voice behind her.

In fact when they said that that plant snapped up a mouse that was scurring by. Sight reared back "ehh.." she said wearily as the plant slurped up the tail. "See?" the voice said again.

Sight turned around to see a slightly older women with wild brown hair tied back with a colorful scarf standing infront of the counter. She was placing down another a smaller potted plant of white lilies. Atlest that's what they looked like anyway. "I"m guessing your Angela?" she asked still eyeing the plant.

Angela nodded " Yes, and I have been very interseted in talking to you Sight." she said with a overly warm smile.

Sight's head snapped up to look at her and was taken back at how Angela knew her name, but was cut off when the healer laughed. "Oh don't worry, I know alot of things and Solebum here told me a thing or two about you and your friends." She jestured to the sleeping werecat on the counter who lazly looked at them with one eye.

"_Thanks cat_." she growled.

_'No problem' _he said back smugly

"Angela, what did you want me for?" She asked the healer.

Angela came over and clasped the younger girl's hands with a full blown smile. "What would you say to a reading?" she asked like a giddy school girl.

Sight blinked "Huh?"

Angela's blue eyes met her teal one's as if they were reading her very soul. Sight felt frozen. "You have great power in you, even I can sense it, but you have suffered much in your life." she said soberly. Then she looked over Sight's eyes again as if reading something very carefully, "You are found but are still lost."

Finaly Sight managed to break the eye contact and take her hands back. " My past is something I tolerate." Then she looked back at the healer. "Why do you want to give me a reading?"

Angela smiled again. "To be honest, for some reason your aura intrigiues me. It's like two aspects fuesed into one." she saw the doubtfull look on Sight's face and decided to give her a motive." How about this. You let me do a reading and I'll give you a bag of finest herbs for free in exchange?"

Sight thought about it. She didn't want a reading, if she used runes she was afraid to find out what they might say. After all runes never lie. She glanced around the shop and noticed the things on and behind the counter. A crystal ball, some tarrot cards in the self behind it. All the fickle things of fourtoune telling. none of which that were are realiable as runes. _'Maybe she doesn't have them' _she thought with reifle.

"Fine"

"Exclenet!" Angela giggled clapping her hands together. "You wait right here by the counter. I'll be right back. Talk to Solebum if you like!" Then she vanished behind the curtain leading to the backroom. "Stange women" Sight muttered,

_'You said it'_ yawned the werecat in agrement.

Sight then leaned on the counter and rested her chin on her plam watching him with a amused look. ' _You seem comfortable' _she pointed out.

_'I'm a were__**cat**__, so look at the __**cat**__ part. We enjoy naps you know.' _he said sarcasitly.

Sight laughed at his sly comment. "How often does she do this?' she nodded her head in the direction of the backroom . ' Fourtunrtelling, I mean.'

'Not often. Usally it's just the fuddy duddy stuff. You know, crystal balls, love potions, that kinda stuff." he replied. "But she's going to give you the real thing. That is rare.'

Sight froze and her hands dropped in shock. Her eyes went wide and her skin lost color. 'Real...Thing?" she whispered out loud. If it was even possible her skin blanched even more. "You mean she has..."

"Here they are!" Angela said in a sing-song voice coming back in. " Little trouble maker's were hiding from me." She held up a faded lavender pouch with a gold string tieing it together at the top. " I haven't used these in a while. Now sit, grap that stool if you like."

Wordlessly Sight grapped the stool to her right as Angela moved a few items and spread out a cloth over the counter. "You are very lucky my dear, very few people get to have me do this for them. I've only done it twice in my whole life so far." She undid the string and dumped the contents on the cloth. As soon as the polished grey surface flickered in the green light Sight knew excatly what they were.

"Dragon bones" she breathed out in amazment.

"Yes. The kunkel bones of a dragon to be excat."

"How did you.."

Angela cut her off again "Not now dear, but I will tell you I worked very hard to find these." She grasped a handfull of the runes and placed them in Sight's hand, closing both thier fingers over them. A wave of nervousness washed over her. She didn't want to do this, She didn't want to face her past nor her future. Aprently Angela sensed this as she softly said. "Don't be afraid. The past has happened and the future has yet to come. Now come, cast the runes with me. You know the words to use I'm sure."

Hesitently Sight closed her eyes and let her soul seep into the runes. Together she chanted with the witch:

"_Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!"_

Suddenly the runes gathered heat and Sight gasped and snatched her hand back after it felt like hot coals had just been placed in it. She held her hands close to her chest with her other as she steadyied her breath. "What.. was that?"

She watched as Angela looked at the polished bones that has landed on the fabric. "Interesting... I was right." she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

Angela looked up at her with suddenly old acecnt eyes. " Your runes. You have many, but these stand out the most." she pointed to eight runes that fell in a amost prefect star shape. It was left open on the bottom right side for it was missing a leg. "What's with the star?" Sight asked.

"It represents something about you." Angela explined, " Could be the meaning of your name, something that deals with your past, or a symbol of something that your spirt haromizes with. But I've only heard those of extreme power have a shape, else it remains a pile." Then with a sigh she added, "Allright enough chit-chat! Lets read these runes shall we?"

Sight watched as she pointed to the rune at the top point of the star on the left. "Let start with this one since it's at the top." The rune had a single vertical line in the center.

"Isa, or Ice. Frozen in time, calm non-action. Seeking your inner truth's. You are blocked by your emotions. Then on the other side is Laquz or Water. You seem to harmonize with water." added the witch with a smile. She was talking about the rune with a line like the first but with an angle at the top. She then went on, " The moon, the flow of emotions and all things into the collective unconscious - all bodies of water - Aquarius - feminine energies - higher mind, spirituality, health and healing - a time of cleansing."

The reading went on that way. Each rune was read and told what it ment. Many of them led to each other or had things in common. Few seemed to deal with the runes that lay outside the star.

"Reversed Ehwaz ; The Sacred Horse. A sudden unexpected change that is not wanted. This has a few things that it deals with outside the star, but I'll wait till later to point them out."

Then Perthro.

" Initiation , things unexplained, something hidden. But this is revered too so it means "The old way has come to an end." Do not blind yourself by things of the past. Events stall ,you need to clear out something - an unplesant surprise that has happend, will happen or both."

'That's too true for words.' Sight thought saddly. Theses runes were hitting to close to home and she did not like it. Things she wished to chain down were starting to struggel aginst her hold. Things she did not want to remember. The next runes seemed to confirm her fears. "Yet you have Eihawaz, the yew tree. While your past may try to blind you, you know for it not to hinder you. Stabilty, doing the right things. Patience, perseverince and endurance are all stronq qualites in your blood. I can trance them back many years before you. Othala or Inheratince proves that!" Angela ponited to the rune that looked like a dimond which the lines had over crossed each other. "It also has to do with your family doesn't it. That's why your on this journey. You have both Berkana and Raidho connected, yet Berkana is more twords the center of the whole star. In some way all of what the runes have said so far is about your family in one way or another. You lost someone very dear to you and are trying to find them."

Angela leanded back with a sigh and took a swing of a wineskin she had near by after that she held it out twords sight. " Would you like some?"

Sight nubbly nodded and took the wineskin and a sip before handing it back. "Why is the star incomplete?" she asked finaly

"It's incomplete because your destiny is incomplete. That final leg is your furture, what is connected is your past and present." Angela said softy. " I'll go back to what a mentioned before. Remeber I said there a few things that deal with Ehwaz. Now look at the runes that lay scatterd about the star, the ones closest are the ones that will play into your future."

Sight looked and atlest eight others were the close to the star. Two of them were almost right where the missing leg was in the star and one was sorta logged in between the left side. " What's that one mean?" She asked pointing to it.

Angela looked at it and smiled. " You'll like this one. Algiz, you have a spirt guide, someone that is your protection, a fortunate new influence, and you have a close connection with the spirit and will help you work through your issues." Sight 's numb look faded as a soft warm smile made it way across her face. " I know who that is." she said softly. " She's been there for me since I was little. What about the other ones?"

Suddenly Angela's face looked grave. " I'm afraid whatever is in your future will be a rough path to follow. Three I will save for last, but these seem intresting. You have Wunjo reversed, it means you will have sorrow, dissatisfaction, disappointment, friction, delay, and possession by high forces. There is somthing harsh ahead for you, destructive forces of nature, and things that are out of our control, Haglaz. Whatever is after you is something you will not be able to stop once they know who you are. Now the last three..." she stopped and her eyes almost flickering with miscief.

"What? What is it!" Sight asked anixosly.

"I knew I was right about you!" Angela said with a giggle. "I think I know the final part of your destiny! You, my dear will a romance that will be told in tale years to come!"

Sight finaly laughed. " Love? Are you kidding me? I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I not the "romantic type"" she rebuked. " And neither is he." was Anegla's comment. Happly she picked up the rune in her hand and blanced it on her plam. " Atlest that what Thurisaz says. It means Seeing of the future, and since it reversed it means neither of you is willing to heed information that is given to you and you both have a stubbron mind-set. I'm guessing you'll hate eachother when you meet." Then she sighed. "But I'm afraid It will not be an easy romance. The final runes show that."

The young ranger looked down to see the two that would make up the final leg of the star. One was laying horiztonal and the other was pointing to it. "Why is that one like that?" she asked Angela about the horizontial one. The witch looked at it shaking her head. " This is a first for me. I've only heard of this happeing a few times. When a rune is sideways it means both meanings will happen, reveresed and normal. This is Ansuz. A chance encounter that you will have to think carefully about to know what to do from that point in time on ward. Listen to a message from with in and the advice from others. But be careful, there will be trickery and I sucesspect it will also lead to your sorrow. He will not be what he seems but.." Angela gave her a soft smile, one of hope. " You have Sowilo. Whoever you are ment to be with is your darkside with, him you are complete.He is destructive and you are the only one who can heal him and in turn he will heal you. You need him as much as he need you."

At the end Sight just sat there ,lost in her mind. The predictions were all dead on. The only thing that threw her off was the mention of something about love. Something unexpected and does not look as it seems. Sight was always one who belived in love, or atlest she use to. The sands of time had changed her. Her heart was now broken and it would take mericale to heal it. To was away the sorrowfull past that pleuged her, to get rid of the ghosts that hunted her, and to free the chains that bound her to the dark. The runes had said though, whoever this person was would need her as much as she would him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand placed over her own. Slowly she binked only to notice her vision was blurry from unshead tears. Anegla was leaning forward with a worried look. It was her pale slim hand that stood out from the black cotton on Sight's fingerless gloves.

"Are you allright?" she asked worried. "I guess I forgot how the runes could be hard for some people. I rember the other women's look-" Sight cut her off by shaking her head and withdrawing her hand. She used the heal of it to whipe away the tears while she wearily said. "I'm fine...just a little...over-whelmed." after the tears were gone she gave a small smile as she sincerly added. " You are a fine witch Angela."

Angela gave a stuning smile thay made her look even younger than she allready did. " I try my best." She watched as Sight stood up then duncked under the couner. A moment later she poped again with a another draw string bag and held it out for her. " Here are the herbs, as promised. My home-made belnd, they'll cure any allement." she said.

Sight took the bag and gave a small smile of he own. "I should be going" she added finaly.

Angela laughed "As should I . I have erands to run myself!" Quickly she grapped a cape and a cloth bag from a hook next to the doorway that lead to the back room. " Solembum wacth the store." she told the werecat as she crossed to the front and to the door yet held it open. Aparrently she was waiting for the ranger. But before she moved Sight gave a friendly smile to Solembum who was resting on his back, basking in the tiny stream of sunlight that broke through the thick wall of green growth.

_'I don't know weither I should be mad at you or not yet.' _

The werecat streched '_It'll be clear in due time, but I know you'll thank me later_.' and then added when he turne on to his stomach and met her gaze with garrent sober eyes that held a twing of mischief. '_Until we meet again, Be safe princess_.'

She didn't ask how he knew. Afterall werecats were old and knew much more than they let on. So she gave a brisk nod in return. ' _Untill then_.'

When she reached the door and Angela closed it behind them, she thought about joining Sky down at the docks for a few hours. It was still early and there was no way Eragon would get into any trouble in this city. Besides Hunter could handel that easily. "I hope the rest of your stay here is pleasant." Angela said cheerly." Oh, by the way I have a little message for your friends."

"Message?" Sight repeated confuesed.

Whatever it was seemed like somethign that amused the witch very much. " Tell them that they too will each fine somebody, and quite soon if not allready,"

Sight looked at her with a sideways smirk." Allright, Good-bye then"

She took down the steert waving at Angela, who waved back untill she vanished behind a cart that rolled by.

The walk to the harbor wasn't as long as Sight expeited it to be. Since the street's were just starting to fill with the daily crowds of people it took her a easy fiveteen minutes to get there, In fact it was so quick that she maded it there before any of the sailors were done with their ships daily inspections. Sky was easy to spot, she stood out with her fair hair amoung all the dark haired saliors. She at the of one the piers on top of one of the crates and swining her feet lazyly over the planks.

"Having fun?" Teased Sight as she walked up to her.

Sky sighed. "Not at all! It's so boring! Nothing's going on and I can't get a dam thing out of any of the fishermen besides a " Hi'ya hun. Can I buy you a drink?'" she said in a deep voice as she tried to impersinate them. She snorted." They're all pigs."

Sight laughed as she leaned with back to the crate Sky was sitting on. The cool sea breeze felt foo on her skin and the gentel lapping of the was aginst the ship's hulls calmed her. It was funny what Angela has said about her harmoinzing with water. Ever since she was a baby she loved the element. In fact her favorite thing to do was go swimming or play in the water. " Her little water nympth" was what her mother had called her. She loved to joke that when she was still small Sight would cry and cry unless her mother placed her near running water. Then she would fall asleep for hours on the bubbling lullby.

"Anything happen at the healer's? Sky's question brought her back to reality. Like a jerk she looked up at her. "What? Oh yeah she wanted to read my fourtune."

The blonde gave a little chuckle. " Oh that must've gone well." she mocked " What was it? Cards? Crystals?"

Sight looked back at the sea but her eyes weren't really looking at anything. " She used runes" she said so softly that it was almost lost in the sea gulls calls, the shouts from the people on the boats, and the roar of the sea. The laugheter stopped as Sky's face paled. "What? Your kidding me. Sight, it had to be a gag there's no way-"

"She used the anicent lanuage **Silima**." she snapped under her breathe. She used Sky's real name and not her alais ranger name to show just how serious she was." Angela is a real witch. She even keeps a werecat as company."

Sky wasn't messing around anymore, but this time spoke brethlessly as if excited. " What did she tell you?" Egerly she leaned forward to hear the answer.

"They told me what i allready know mostly. She did mention something intersting though." She said as sky stayed slient. " 'Tell your friends they too will meed somebody and quite soon, if not allready'" she quoted the witch and smiled at Sky, " Look's like you'll have tha lover you always wanted soon."

The younger girl let out a dishearted sigh and hung her head. "I should've gone with you! It sounds much more fun than hanging out here all morning"

Sight kicked off the crate and faced her with her hands on her hips. " How about we go sight seeing arounf the city for a bit and get some lunch on the way?" she asked. "Sounds great!" Sky cheered as she gracefully jumped off the crate and on to her feet. " We should find Hunter, she's probally starving too!"

"Nah, how about we let her stew for a little bit." Sight said evily." After all she could use a little work on her spying techinces."

The rest of the morning and a good pare of the afternoon was spent with just the two of them walking around the city. By midday they bought themselves a round of cheese and a fresh loaf of bread, along with two pints of ale from street vendor. They choose to go sit by the docks again to enjoy their luch and talk with the saliors. Later the afternoon found them lazinly lying about in the sun. Sky was feeding some scraps of the bread to a bunch of little sparrows that came to join her. Meanwhile Sight laied on the peir with legs dangling over the edge and her back resting aginst the hard blanks. She watched the snow white clouds drift over head across the sofly blue sky. Her head was resting on her arms that she folded behind her head and after a while she closed her eyes and listened to the song of the sea and soak in the sun's rays. ' _I could get use to this_.' she sighed in delight. This is what she cheerished, these few rare moments of normaitly in thier otherwise less than normal life.

"Here you go little fela." Sky cooded to a little bird. The sparrow hopped over to her hand that was held out with a tiny crumb of bread. It cocked it head to the sides quickly. She giggled. " Come-on I won't hurt you."

"No, But **I **will!" growled a low voice.

Sky looked up quickly only to come face to face wiht a very pissed off looking Hunter. "Hunter!" she gasphed shooting up so quickly it scared the birds away. " Hehe Hi." she laughed nervously.

Sight looked to see what the commotion was and when she saw the steaming black haired girl all the color drained from her face. _'Crap' _she cursed. As quick as she could she rolled over on the her stomach and on her knees. The oldest ranger looked beyong pissed, absoublty livid. She had changed out of the dress and in to her normal clothes. "I'm off babysiting some kid and a old man for the day and You two are just **laying about**?!!" she roared.

In a flash Sight as on her feet and held up her hands in defense. " Now Hunter listen-"

"Don't you _Hunter'_me **Aranel! **I can't belive you!"

Both girls back up in fright as she snapped and at her killing intent. "**Padotheil** come on, we were kidding around. You don't need to get so upset!"

"Oh I'll show you 'upset'." She laughed evily as she rushed forward.

_'Oh man_.' was running through Sky's head

_'We're dead.' _finished Sight.

A shove, a splash, and a gasp for air later both girls found themselves swimming in the sea that was below the pier and above they heard the howl of Hunter's laugher.

"That felt **so** good!!" she gasped as she doubled over.

"Ha-ha H-hunter." Sight called up sarasctily." N-now c-c-can you h-h-h-help u-u-us u-p-p-p?

"Y-y eah i-i-t-t-tss freezing--g-g!!" Sky ground out behind blue lips.

A few moments later all of them were safely back on the peir and Sky and Sight were wrapped up in their cloaks like blankets. The thick wool kept out the child air and kept thier body heat in.Sight wrung out the water from her hair and glared at Hunter through her wet bangs. Sky also glared but she was shivering uncontoralbly as she hugged her cloak closer to her.

"You feind." hissed Sight. "That was not funny!"

Hunter shrugged indiffrently. "Thats what you get for leaving me a wonder around the city in that dress."

"S...s...sight...m...ma.g..gic?" Sky begged.

The brown haired girl quickly looked around them to make sure noone was around. Once she made sure noone was she let the cloak drop and held her hand to her chest. "_Raise rakr_." she muttered as her hand emitted a soft light blue color that was alsmot the came cerulaean color of the sea. Slowly she ran it from her head to her feet. The water seemed to peel right of her body and leather clothes as it colected into a giant ball of water in her hand. Insently she was as dry as she was before Hunter deciced to invite them for a swim. Quickly she dropped the water in the the sea below and reapeated the process on Sky. "Thanks. Much better" sighed Sky as soon as she to was dry. Sight gave her a smile as she tied her hair half up again since it had come undone in the water.

"Come-on lets get back." Hunter said walking down the docks with the other following her.

It was dusk now and the vendors were closing up shop and the tavern's were alive with the nightlife and chatter of people inside. Their were still a few dozen or so on the streets as the walked on the way back in the Green chestnut. When they passed Jeod's house they caught a glimps od Eragon and Brom in the study. "Anything new today?" Sight asked carefully once they walked out the busy west side and back in to the darkness of the lower side of the city.

"I'll tell you late. I'm starving right now?" Hunter replied.

Right before they got the Green Chestnut they pulled up their hood again. The people in the tavern still had no clue to thier identiy and it was better that way. "I'm sick of staying at this place. The small alone is enough to make me sick."

"What about that other tavern? The one on the west side we passed." Suggested Sky. "It much better and not mention clean."

"That would be a good place. It crowed enough for us to stay unnoticed and close enough for us to keep a eye on Eragon. Besides that location is ideal, its almost at the center of the city." Sight addmitted. " And I'm getting sick of the rats in our room!"

"Then it's settled!" Hunter said grapping the others arms and dragging back the way they came. " Hunter what are doing?" demaned Sight as she stubblemed along trying to keep up. " Our stuff-"

"Oh don't worry about that. I moved it all to the tavern before I went to find you. The horses are in the stable behind it."

Soon the trio was inside the loud bussling tavern. Sight was right, with this many people they could easily blend into the crowd without getting noticed. Sight pulled on Hunter's arm and muttered into her ear. " What name did you but us under?"

"Wiley."

Sight snorted. "Typical."

"Come-on there's a table over this way" Hunter called pushing her way throught the crowd.

"Talk about a dinner rush" groaned Sky pushing a path after her sister. Sight lightly laughed from behind. " Well this is a city Sky. Where there's food and good beer there will be lots of people." After much pushing ans shoving they finally got to a table by the fireplace. They took off their cloak and weather worn and muddy trench coats under that off and folded them over the back of the chair before sitting down. Right away someone came over to take thier order and the left. Soon three pints of ale and a roasted turkey with a side of vegtiables and cranberry sacuce was being shared amoung them. After that they sat around as listned a local bard play a jolly tune.

"So what happened today?" watching a group of women dance to the tune of fiddle. She and Hunter were left at the table while Sky had dissapred to somewhere. She was refering to Hunter's day spent watching Eragon and Brom. The older ranger flicker a cherry tomato across the table while the other was quckily moving her fingers to the music. They were perfectly nsync with the notes and hit each one as playing an invisble fiddle. "Brom went to the citadel again and Eragon just spent the day walking around the city. He did go to that shop you went to ealier today though."

When she finished Sight looked at her with a grave look. "Angela's shop?" she choked.

Hunter nodded absentmidly as her fingers's picked up speed as the song did. They still hit each note prefectly if not quicker than the bards. "Yeah.How did that go for you by the way? He's got to work on his speed in the change over." she added under her breathe. Quickly Sight retold what happened. When she was done Hunter's hand has stopped and she looked at her with the same expersion her sister had used. "You met a werecat? Your kidding me, there's a werecat in this city?" she asked is disbeilfe.

"Yeah and he's not very polite." Sight grumbled taking a sip of her drink. "He also knew about us. I wonder if she has spoken to him recently."

"We stayed here before. Remember last year, during winter?" pointed out Hunter.

Suddenly there was a loud clank on the table as Sky slamed down three more mugs in front of them. "Tada! Another round on the house!" she said cheerly picking up a pint and plopping down in her seat. Hunter smirked taking another sip. She watched her sister guzzel down the amber lquid. " You're going to fell that in the morning."

"God, there's no way I'm healing you after that." added Sight in distaste. She glanced at the mugs and plates and sighed before standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Sky finaly placing down the mug. She jerked her head in over her shoulder in the direction of the bar. "Food and drink don't pay for themselves you know.  
I'll pick up the tab." she said and once again pushed her way through the crowds to the bar.

"Hey sweetheart, how about a dance?" slurred one man as she passed.

"No thanks" she declied.

"Heaven's missing an angel!" cat called another.

"Hey honey over here!"

Sight rolled her eyes. if there was one thing she hated about men it's how they got when they drank. Now she hated most men in general but when they fo a few dozen pints in there systems and that oh-so-plesant- buzz took over, then she was more than willing to "**knock**" it out of them. she finally snapped when someone's hand got a little to friendly with her backside. Her teal eyes flashed and she quickly turned to give whoever it was a nice ol' dislocated jaw.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUESELF!" she yelled and was about to swing when someone caught her fist.

"Woha, watch it. You **trying** to knock someone's head off?" asked a low voice.

She liftef her head to galre at whoever it was but stopped when she recgonized the face. It was the young man she had bumped into the other day. He had removed his cloak and was just int a darkgreen/almost black leater vest with a high collar with a black shirt under it and black leather pants with boots. He was looking at her with a small smile. A small blush dusted her across her nose as her gaze softened." Oh sorry. I thought you were someoneelse." she aplogized.

"Understandable." he replied with a smirk as he let of her fist." This bar is filled with lossers,but there not all bad I think."

For some reason she couldn't help but give a tiny laugh as what he said." I guess i should thank-you then."

Behind his dark hazel eyes there was a spark of mischef that just seemed not to got out. Like he was someobody who was wating for an adventure and would jump in the moment it started. "Then how about you join me for a drink?" he asked kindly. It wasn't a order more like a firendly offer. The kinda thing a people used to brake the ice.

"Nice try. but I'm done for the night." she told him with a smirk before walking to the bar and asking how much the meal costed them. As soon as she placed down the payment needed a larger hand was placed on top of her's. It was larger than her own,worn and dirty from being outside. The hand was of someone who travled and knew how to fight. She also noticed tiny marking on the finger's that marked a skilled archer, she knew that for she had the scars on her own hands. The hand was covered her a fingerless wornout black glove which connected to a leather guanlet. "I'll pay for the lady" A low voice told the bartender as another hand placed down more coins than nesscary. "And two drinks." he added.

Sight glanced over her shoulder to see the same young man. "That's not nesseary." she said witha frown.

He looked down at her. " No, but now you have to have a drink with me."

That's where he made a mistake. Besides drunk men there was one thing Sight really hated, and that was being told what to do. She did not like to fell subduded or forced in to a sittuation she did not like. Asking was one thins but out right demanding was another enterirly.

"I said no Thank-you." she repeated to him as kindly as she could.

"It's just a drink." he said simply.

"I don't want any." Sight stood her ground. She tunred her back on the bar to fully face him. He may have been a good head taller than her but atlest she could see him. The spark in his eyes was gone now, replaced with a look of anyoince.

"Geez, you're stubbron, It's a drink!"

"Do you take **no **as an answer? I appricate your offer but **no** thank you!"

Then the next words out of his mouth would be the ones he would regert, or altlest untill the morning came. Yet thess words would start something that would snowball into something much bigger, it would start things into motion that would play great importance in everyones lives they came into contact with.

"You're anoying."

In a flash of rage Sight grapped the mug behind her on the bar that had just been placed down. She flung the liquid inside right at his face. He reared back sputtring and whiping the foam and mess from his face. His dark hair was wet anc clung to his face in a sticky mess.

"There's your drink!" she yelled as she slamed the now emtpy mug back on the bar. The sound echoed in the now silent tavern as all eyes were now on the couple. Sight stomped by him as the crowed when back to what they were doing before. The band picked up again as the young man roared behind her. "Are you insane woman?"

She didn't reply as she forced her way back though the crowd for the third time and back to the table. When she got there she intsently grapped her cloak and coat from the back of her chair.

"I"m going to bed" she growled.

"What happened?" asked Sky confussed

"**Men**."

* * *

_It means Seeing of the future, and since it reversed it means neither of you is willing to heed information that is given to you and you both have a stubbron mind-set. I'm guessing you'll hate eachother when you meet_

_A chance encounter that you will have to think carefully about to know what to do from that point in time on ward. Listen to a message from with in and the advice from others. But be careful, there will be trickery and I sucespect it will also lead to your sorrow. _

**Phew done! As promised the next chapter was up in two weeks XD! Now this chapter is not done by a beta reader. (i haven't figured out how that works yet) but I have one! The next chapters will be beata read!**

**Now as you can tell this takes place before Eragon get his fourune told but only by a few hours. and man did that take a lot of reserch to do! lol I'm really thank ful i went to the R fair so many times. Now yes this rune reading is diffrent than in the book but that because this is more or less based off of acutal rune readings. I did one a few years ago and i tired to rember as much as I could. Look closely at the the runes and thier meanings they hold hints for foreshadowing of both past and things to come. (Silima, Pad no cheating!!!) You get more hints as to who the rangers are and thier families. Yes Sight as a majority of the hints but Hunter and Sky do to.**

**Also you finaly find out their real names ( somewhat or if you didn't get this before) :**

**Aranel (Ar-ah-nell) /Sight**

**Padothiel(Pad- o-thee-ell)/ Hunter**

**Silima(See-lee-ma)/ Sky**

**Now untill later they will keep being called by thier alais ranger names. Kinda in the same way Aragorn was called "Strider" for a good bit of Fellowship.Untill Eragon finds out or they give their names willingly to someone it'll stay that way.**

**Chapter title refrence: I was acutally reading a manga and that word popped up. "fuddy duddy" means hopeless romantic basicly. All those fickle things some girls are belive will show them their romantic furture. Runes, crystal balls etc.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Glossary:**

Raise rakr - Raise the mist (or water)

Wiley- Sly, the trickster fox ( lol this is really my last name. But it fits)

Aranel- Royal Star ( get it now?)

Ada - Father (This is really elvish LOTR style but I like how it sounds)


	9. Paper Trail

Here is people the next chapter!! sorry it took so long!!

Well this chapter is going to be intresting, and good timing too since the New book comes out on satuarday... AND I'M TURNING 18 TOMMROROW!! woot!! well enough chit-chat here's the next part of 'Ranger".

Disclamier : i do not own Eragon, even if i'm going to be the same age as Murtagh tommrorow XD

A/N: the faries were inspired by Nene Thomas' beautiful art works. That's also why the vendors name is Nene, after the artist she is modeled after.

Paper Trail

The next morning found rays of light breaking through the pained glass windows and into the medium sized room. Sky sat on the edge of one of the three beds in the room, holding her head in her hands. Her head was pounding a little bit and things sounded like they were magnified ten times.

"Wow, I shouldn't have had that last pint." She groaned.

The door on the far side of the room opened as Sight stepped out with a whoosh of her elegant skirt. It was her turn to go under cover as a high class lady today. Luckily the dress was able to fit all three of them, with a few changes here and there to fit them correctly. Since Sight was only an inch taller than Sky and one shorter than Hunter she didn't need to alter anything on it. She just had to bring in the long sleeves a tiny bit so they wouldn't get in the way if she had to use magic, and she fixed the tear in the back when the skirt snagged on a stray nail on a wagon the day before.

"It's your own fault." Sight chided the younger girl as she fixed the pale green headband in her brown hair. She was still in a bit of a mood since last nights incident downstairs at the bar. "Luckily you have a higher tolerance than others."

Another feeble whine came from the blonde. "Can't you heal this?" she begged.

"Sky, it's a headache. Deal with it!" Sight sighed, finally getting the stubborn band to sit right.

Sky whimpered again as she dived under the covers of her bed. Sight chuckled turning to face her. "Don't worry Hunter should be back with the tea soon." she had asked the black haired ranger to go downstairs to get the simple hangover remedy about fifteen minutes ago. Sight would have gone herself, but she didn't want to risk a chance of running into that moron again. If she ever saw him again it would be too soon.

The other door in the room swung open as Hunter walked in, carrying a small tray with a hot pot of tea, some cups, butter, and a plate of soba bread. "Man is it crowded down there! I thought dinner was bad, but I never knew so many people loved their coffee so much!" she huffed placing down the tray on the small table by the window. "How's the drunk doing?" She nudged her head in the direction of the giant quivering pile of sheets.

"She's just being melodramatic."

"I am not" Sky's voice argued.

"Silima just come drink your tea." Hunter growled. "Or I'll pour it down your throat. I had to wait behind a guy with the worst stench I've ever smelled in my life for this!"

After a more peaceful method of coaxing on Sight's part, they finally got Sky to come out from under the covers and sit at the tiny table. The three of them ate their breakfast and discussed what they were going to that day.

"I don't think we need to worry about Eragon while they're here. There is not much trouble he can get into while he's in the city, and I'm sure that storyteller's watching him like a hawk anyway." Hunter explained lightly, "I say we spend the day at the beach."

"Actually I wanted to check out down by the docks again. I over heard there's a small group of traveling merchants setting up a small festival today down there." Sky said. "They may be the same ones from Carvahall. What do you say Sight?"

Sight blinked at them confused before getting what they said. "Oh, The citadel. I want to look at the records, maybe they have something."

"Is Gale there today?" Hunter asked simply. Gale was a fellow ranger who impersonated a guard at the Citadel sometimes. He and a few others were on permanent stand-by in the Terim area and kept the Empire's real guards in check. Sight nodded, "I think so, but I haven't seen him, Fang, or Erin yet."

"Erin is undercover there now too, I saw him yesterday. He was able to get hired as a Solider."

The young ranger made a mental note of that before finishing off the rest of her tea as Sky asked in a concerned tone. "Do you think you'll need help?"

Sight gave a smile and small shake of her head. "No, I don't think so. You guys go have fun; I'll meet you back here later." Without another word she got up, smoothed out the dress and pulled on the dark blue cape she had used in Carvahall. Under that was hidden her bow and quiver full of arrows, completely undetectable beneath the thick blue fabric. Then she tucked her knife into a gap between the bodice and skirt on the side, the handle sticking out but hidden out of sight by the cape.

"Sight, leave the bow. The city isn't that dangerous." Hunter sighed. "Besides, you can do more damage with your hands alone."

Figuring the older girl had a point she shrugged off the weapons, but left the knife on her. With a whoosh of her skirt she was out the door and walking down the hall. Sky and Hunter straightened out the room a little before they left. The blonde opened the windows and shutters to let the fresh salty air and sea breeze into the room. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm." Hunter thought as she stashed their traveling bags back in the wardrobe. "Well how about we go to the beach and then to that fair you mentioned. We could just hang out like normal sisters."

When Hunter said this Sky suddenly stumbled and gagged on the toast she had just placed into her mouth. After gulping down a cup of tea she pointed at Hunter with a scared look.

"Who are you and what have you've done with my sister?!" she demanded.

Hunter just looked at her. "Did that toast cut off the oxygen to your brain or something?"

Sky stood there gapping clueless. "But you never use "sister" and "hang out" in the same sentence."

"Yes I have!"

"Maybe, when you were ten!"

"I try to be nice once and look what it gets me!" Hunter yelled in frustration as she threw her hands in the air. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as something heavy hit her back. She rounded ready to yell at Sky for being such a kid, when she paused in mid-yell when she saw her with the door open and her overcoat on.

Sky smiled and tried to fight back a laugh at her older sister's priceless expression when she looked down to she it was her gray coat that she had thrown at her. "I would love to hang out with you... Sis."

The streets were filled with huge crowds as Sight calmly walked up to the Citadel's gates. The endless waves of people made her regret not riding her horse over here instead of traveling on foot, she had almost tripped twice over the dam skirt and she lost count on how many times it got snagged on a stray nail or rock. She had already fixed the rip Hunter made the day before and the thought of having to fix it again was working on her last nerve. The sight of the huge iron gate looming over the mass of bodies was a huge relief.

"_Well, at least I made it without breaking my neck." _she thought with a sigh. She glanced over to the window of the shop she had stopped in front of and check over her appearance in the reflection in the glass. If this plan was to work, everything had to look just right. After checking the dress for any rips, smoothing out her hair and readjusting the headband, she gathered up the skirt walked across the road, up to the gate and knocked on the iron work.

A few moments later a tiny door built inside the large gate swung open and a gruff looking middle aged man in armor stood there.

"Yes?" he asked dryly.

Sight made sure to give him her most humble and enchanting smile that no mortal man could resist. She gave a slight bow as she addressed him, "I'm sorry to bother you sire, but I was wondering if I could visit my uncle."

The man looked her over skeptical, "And who would your uncle be?"

Sight gave another smile as she replied, "Gale Stonewall, sir."

"I don't think Stonewall mentioned havin'a niece, let alone any family, and you look a little too upper class to be a relative of his. How old are you anyway?"

She inwardly cursed, this soldier was smarter that she expected. Still, no matter, she could work around this little detail.

"Eighteen as of last September, or ten and eight if you prefer." she told him truthfully. Which would probably be the only true thing she would tell him, "and yes, I am Gale Stonewalls niece. His sister is my mother."

The guard looked ready to say something when a young male's voice interrupted him. "What's going on here?"

The guard looked behind him and Sight saw over his shoulder to see a young solider standing there. His rusty brown hair was pulled back in to small ponytail at the base of his neck and glass bottle green eyes complemented the tints of red in his hair. His eyes widened as he saw Sight standing behind the older man. She gave him a look to play along and made some quick hand movements to signal him the jest of what she needed him to do. The young man's eyes went back to normal but the corner of him mouth lifted up in a smirk. That's all she needed to know he was playing the game.

"Tristan is everything all right?" he asked while he walked up to them. Then he looked over Tristan's shoulder and looked slightly surprised at seeing Sight standing there. "Oh! Hello Aranel."

Sight gave him a smile. "Hello, Erin."

The older solider looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "You know her?" he asked skeptically.

"Know her? This is my fiancé." Erin said sounding offended before turning back to talk to her with a smile. "But, I guess you're here to visit Gale today."

"Yes." she said giving an embarrassed laugh.

The guard's confusion rose to a whole new level, as well as his anger, with what Erin had just told him. He growled at the younger soldier "You never said anything about a fiancé."

Erin just shrugged as he pushed past him and took Sight's hand to lead her in. "You never asked. You're Uncle's in his office Aranel." He told her as he slipped his arm around her waist casually and walked her farther into the foyer.

"Good-day then sir." Sight said sweetly and gave a quick bow before being led again by Erin. It was quite until they walked around the corner, as soon as the stonewall blocked them from view and they were sure the guard couldn't hear them Erin finally let out the laugh he had been holding back the entire time. Sight shot him a looked that asked what was so funny.

"Oh, sorry. It's just I thought I was seeing things when I saw you." He let out another laugh. "The great Sight, wearing a dress! Never thought I'd live to see the day!"

His humor was rewarded with a sound smack to the back of his head.

"You numbskull." Sight muttered under her breath with a frown, but at the same time her cheeks had a dust of pink of on them. "Where's Gale? I thought he'd be at the front gate."

Erin rubbed the back of his head muttering something about "Dam women" and "stupid abnormal strength." under his breath.

Erin was around Sight's own age. He was twenty if she recalled correctly, but was far newer to being a ranger than she was. He had only worn the green star for a year now. In fact, they had met each other when they stayed in Terim the winter before, when he had just joined. It wasn't surprising, the average age of when ranger's started was eighteen. Sight, Hunter and Sky were the only exception to that rule. As Sight had told Albrich back in Carvahall they were the youngest ranger's in history. In fact their group had just celebrated their third anniversary last summer.

Erin was in a three man squad, the normal size of ranger groups, with two other older men. Gale, Erin's group leader, was the oldest at thirty-five and was the most experienced in undercover tactics. In fact Gale was in charge of all the rangers on the eastern coast, a title he earned most because of this level headedness and big heart. Many of the younger ranger's looked up to him as a father figure, Erin and the girl's sure did. Then there was Fang or Robin, if you prefer his real name. He wasn't much older than Erin, he was twenty-two, but he was extremely reckless and a womanizer. You could always count on him to be flirting with the nearest women instead of focusing on his mission. Which Erin proved with what he said next.

"Gale's out trying to round up Fang today." He paused to open a heavy oak door in the stone wall for her. "I'm afraid you just missed him."

Sight let out a sigh of relief "Thank the Gods; I'd rather avoid Fang by all costs."

"He's not that bad." Erin chuckled.

"**You** don't have a history with him."

"Ah yes, He mentioned that you're childhood…friends'"

She scoffed at his remark. "More like enemies! Anyway I wouldn't even say we knew each other growing up. I only met him twice before I became a ranger and that was only because our fathers knew each other."

For a quick second Erin gave her a knowing yet sad look, and then he took a torch off the wall and began walking again. "Speaking of father's, is that why you're here?"

"Why else?"

"And here I was thinking you missed me!" Erin said with mock hurt.

Sight snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been hanging around Robin too much. Yes, I wanted to check the records room." Then she dropped her arms to her side and her tone softened. "I just hope there's something there…. anything."

The male ranger looked down at her when he heard the desperation in her voice. Pity struck him as he saw the sadness in her blue-green eyes.

"Three years. It's been three years and not a single lead." she muttered as her fist clenched at her side. "We've been to every city in the Empire and even Surda, and nothing comes up!"

"So, why the citadel?" Erin asked wearily.

"So far we've checked the libraries and some of the lesser guarded record rooms, but all we find are the things we already know." She explained grimly, "So we decided to dig deeper. We're hitting the places we know some of the others are working undercover. Ceruon was supposed to be the first place we would look since Paul and Keith are up there, but something sort of came up."

They stopped as they came to the last door at the end of the hall way they were walking down. Erin took out a ring of keys and unlocked a heavy metal door. With a nicely oiled creak he pushed it open and let her into the records room. Shelves upon shelves were filled and stacked with scrolls; leather bound books and loose pieces of parchment. A number of ink wells and quills were placed on the desks. There were five desks in total, three long ones in the middle of the room and two smaller ones along the sides that accountants used. At the far left side of the room was a small archway that led to another room beyond. Sunlight streamed in through the iron bared windows craved into the stone walls and a light breeze mixed the pleasant scents of worn wood and paper with the relaxing salty sea air.

"Something came up?" repeated Erin with a tone asking her to explain.

Sight walked up to one of the racks and looked over some of the scrolls as she took a breath and replied "We found a dragon rider."

A loud sudden clang made her turn around quickly. Erin stood by the door pale as a ghost, eyes wide and the torch, which had made the startling sound when he dropped in shock, at his feet. "A Dragon rider? You mean the egg hatched?!"

"Keep your voice down Blade!" she snapped at him while using his ranger name. Calmly she walked over and picked up the torch off the ground. With a quick mutter of Brisingr the flame returned to it with a crackle. "You're in the middle of the enemy and they won't think twice about killing you or the others if they find out what you really are. Ranger's may be neutral, but we are still against the empire and there for a threat to them."

"You're right, I'm being careless." He admitted, "But it's true, there is a new dragon rider? Who is it?"

"A farm boy from Carvahall. Eragon is his name. He's in the city too."

"Eragon? Well that's interesting." Erin said with a smirk as he found the history of the name amusing. Then he changed the topic back to what they were discussing before, records. "So do you need help?"

Sight looked back at the room and eyed the other room behind the archway. "You think you could tell me where they would keep personal records and accounts? Maybe even records of people that have passed through the city, if there's even such a thing?" she asked sheepishly.

Erin gave a short laugh and shook his head. "I doubt there's any such thing for the last one."

Sight gave a soft smile. "I guess you're right."

Erin placed the torch in a bracket on the wall and walked over to the shelves. "As for the first part I think there's a few here, but there mostly in the back room. Everything up here is shipping records." He patted the shelf the beckoned her to the back room. Sight followed him, ducking under the archway and stepping down a small ledge. The back room was enormous compared to the front. It took up two floors with a massive amount of leather bounds books crammed into it. The shelves of books seemed endless and twisted into a giant maze of history that slept until someone came to discover it. A stone staircase spiraled up to the second level beside it there was a single long window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor that over looked the city.

Erin proudly swung an arm out over the room while announcing "Welcome to the Archives of Terim!" Much to his surprise Sight groaned instead of gasping in amazement. This room was much bigger that she thought it would be. It would take weeks to search the whole thing! "On second thought I may need help after all."

"Do you know where to start? If it helps these are put in chronological order and by last name." He informed her, "We could start by the years and names you remember."

"Well in that case," Sight taped a finger on her chin as she racked her brain, "Let's see, any records from the last three years would be what I'm looking for. Then five and fifteen years ago. I think those are right, I don't really remember because I was so little." She spoke softly to herself at the part, "I might as well look at records from twenty-six to sixty-five years ago too."

When she was done she was surprised to see Erin staring at her like she just has spoke another language and for a moment she was afraid she had slipped into the ancient language while she was talking. She had a bad habit of doing that once in a while. "Oh, Erin I'm sorry I didn't-"

Erin cut her off with sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck "No I'm sorry. I just forgot how old your father is. How long was he a ranger?"

"Sixty-five years, but he never really stopped being one if you think about it." Sight laughed, "Everyone keeps saying it's his fault I wanted to be one. I'm… too much like him."

Erin smiled at her and walked down one of the closest book aisle. "I think these are within the last three years. There's more in the front room. Five and fifteen years would be in the shelves behind this." he showed her those acting like he knew this place like the back of his hand, which he probably did. Erin always had a talent for memorizing things quickly. "Do you know who he might have visited?"

Sight nodded, "Jeod, I know that for sure, it's the other trips I don't know, but he did go with Pandothiel and Silima's father both times."

"Gale might know then. He's been here for that long. Now the other years would be upstairs, but I'm afraid a lot of the older ones are in pretty poor condition."

Sight sighed "Better get started then. It's going to be a looong day."

Half-an-hour later one of the long tables in the front room was covered with piles of books, parchment, and quills. Now that they had narrowed down most of them to the years Sight had mentioned they began the long task of reading through entry after entry.

"Nothing in that one." Erin sighed slamming down the heavy leather bound book he had been reading. He looked over to the other side of the desk, "Anything?"

There was a shuffle of parchment as Sight shifted through the large yellowing papers with ink scrawled on them. "Nothing but a bunch of pointless rattling on about the attacks on ships and reports to the king, and all the other stuff is taxes for some uppercases snobs!" she looked tiredly at the sea of books in front of her. They stared back mockingly. With a grunt she let her head fall into her folded arms. "This is hopeless."

Erin picked up another book and scanned over the title as he offhand remarked "It's the price of being a ranger. We're as elusive in books as we are in real life."

Sight lifted up her head and glared at him loathingly. He gave a weak smile and shrugged as he began flipping through pages haphazardly. She pushed back the chair she was sitting on and grabbed a small stack of books in front of her. "I'll put these back." Erin didn't look up from the book he was reading, but he nodded to let her know he had heard her.

Those books had proved pointless to their search, most of them had. These were from the earlier years Sight had mentioned, up to sixty-five years ago. Most of the books, like Erin had said, were damaged. Many had pages missing, water logged, and a few were even missing covers.

'_I guess there's nothing in Terim after all_.' Sight though sadly as she walked up the narrow stone staircase to the second floor. She was careful not to trip over her skirt as climbed each step. The last thing she wanted was to break her neck over these books and her bad luck of being randomly clumsy at the worst moments. Sky may have been the most accident prone out of them, but Sight wasn't far behind her. '_Maybe I should have asked them to help me. This is turning out to be much harder than I thought it would be.' _She looked up at the bookcase that towered in front of her and then glanced back at the maze behind her and let out a lost sigh.

Carefully she placed the books back in there places on the dusty shelf. When she put the last one back she ran her fingers softly over its worn spine. She was at a lost, a dead end, again. Without a lead they could go nowhere but follow Eragon. She looked at the wall of books in front of her. It was impossible that none of these couldn't tell her anything! She was temped to use magic. She could feel the words she needed form behind her lips, but bit them at back at the last second.

_Carelessness leads to trouble. Just because you have power does not mean you should always use it._

That's what they had said, her parents and her teacher. Using too much magic would give them away. Risking not just herself but also her friends as well. After all hadn't she just snapped at Erin for that? In the city or any other highly populated areas, she had to be careful and depend on her natural abilities more. That went for the other girls as well. The cool metal of her pendant was like a drop of water against her skin. Instinctively, she reached up clasped her hand over the tiny piece of twisted silver. "Please, just give me a sign… anything." She begged.

Then, as if to answer her, the crystal in the middle of the pendant twinkled in the sunlight and at the same time something in her peripheral vision did too. Surprised, she looked to her left. The bookcase was molded to follow the curve of the rounded wall it was against and ended at the large window. Then again her sign glimmered.

The book was up on one of the highest shelves. Just beyond her reach. What had caught in the sunlight were the two gems embedded at the top and bottom of the spine. Besides that the book stood out from the others it was wedged between. The cover was not faded like the others which meant it should have been in the lower level in that condition. With a jolt of excitement Sight grabbed a ladder and moved it over till it was right beside the book. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she grabbed the book and tugged it free from the shelf. She wrapped an arm around one of sides of the ladder to keep her steady as she looked down book in her hands. It was a small, about the size of a novel and there was no title. The book was a deep green and the only markings on it were the gems on the spine and a symbol on the bottom right corner. She ran her thumb over the symbol to removed some dust and the six pointed star raised her hope.

'_The mark of the rangers_!' she screamed in her head.

That meant this book was an actual record of rangers that had been with in the city! Within seconds Sight stepped off the ladder and was over by the window for better light. The book seemed normal enough and when she opened it and skimmed over the first few pages there was nothing that stood out. Now if Sight was just a normal girl she would have given up then, but thankfully she wasn't normal. She was a ranger, and rangers had a talent for being one step ahead at all times and outsmarting others.

'_Look underneath the underneath.'_

Then she saw it, a tiny edge of paper poking out at the top near the end of the book. Its color was so close to the shade of the yellowing pages that it could easily be mistaken as an extended page, or some mistake by the printer. Quickly, she flipped to the page and removed the paper. She unfolded it and smoothed out the creases. It was blank expect for two sentences written in a, at least to her, familiar handwriting:

_The mountains hold many secrets. To find what you seek, you must face your fears._

Sight blinked at the cryptic message. Maybe she read it wrong? No, it remained the same. She let out a frustrated sigh. 'Trust a ranger to be so cryptic. Why can't they just come straight out with it?'

"Aranel?" Erin's voice called out from somewhere below. Sight tucked the paper back into the book and leaned over the railing. "I'm up here Erin!"

A few moments later Erin's heavy boots could be heard clunking up the steps. "What are you doing up here?"

She held up the book with a smile, "I think I may have found something." She took out the paper and handed it to him, "It's in my father's handwriting." She almost couldn't hold back from laughing out loud when she saw his jaw drop and scramble to grab the paper. Yet like her, his excitement was replaced with confusion when he read the note.

"The mountains hold many secrets. To find what you seek, you must face your fears." He read aloud, and then looked at her. "Are you sure this is a clue?"

Sight nodded. "I'm sure. It was in this Ranger's Record. Erin looked at the note puzzled; his brows frowned together in confusion. Sight hoped he could figure it out what it meant. Out of all the rangers she met, Erin was by far the one of the most intelligent. In his group he was always in charge of figuring out codes, messages and ciphers sent among the Empires army and Rangers. Also the guy was a walking library of memorized history and statistics! Well, then again his grandfather was a historian so it made sense that he inherited some of those abilities.

"Mountains…maybe he was heading towards them. It would make sense; the mountains are where most rangers make their bases. A lot of the major cites in the Empire were built near them, the Spine mostly, but many are too afraid to climb them." While he was talking he didn't notice her bolt down the stairs into the lower level until he looked up. " Huh? Hey Aranel Where are you going?" he yelled after her when he finally noticed.

He ran after her into the front room only to see the young burnet digging through a pile of papers vigorously. "Aranel?"

"Got it!" Sight cried pulling out a huge paper from the bottom of the pile and placing it on the crowed table. The paper turned out to be a map of Alagasiea, one that was very elaborate and expensive. Most of the map was taken up the Hadarac desert, a dry and hot wasteland in the middle of the country. To the west was the empire, the south was Surda and the Beor Mountains, to the North was Du Weldenvarden, and the east was completely blank.

Erin quickly caught on to what she was up to and removed another pile of books in way before bending over the map. "So which mountain range do you think?"

Sight shook her head, "I don't know, he's unpredictable and smart, but since he was in Terim maybe he meant the spine."

"What was the second part of the note? Face your fears? Maybe Uridean then, Galbatorix is a fear of everyone."

"No!" Sight said seriously "My father was not scared of him."

She looked at the book she had dropped on the table when she gotten the map. Maybe it had another clue. Carefully she picked it up and turned to the page she had found the note. It was the last entry in the book, everything after that was just blank pages. It wasn't in the same handwriting the note had been in, but something told her look anyway. Most of the entry was about heading south to check out a possible urgal uprising near the border of Surda and Beor Mountains. It was when she read the names of those two places that it clicked.

"He meant the Beor Mountains, not the Spine."

Erin nodded his head in agreement. "That makes sense; it's near Surda so it's an easy escape route. But I still don't get it, what could he be afraid of there?"

Suddenly Sight's body froze as she felt her heart stop when she read the top of the page. "He wasn't talking about himself." She muttered under her breath. Erin looked up at her confused and slightly worried when he saw her expression. All the color had drained from her face; her eyes wide and the book slipped from her hands and hit the table top with a thud. She gripped the tabletop tightly, as if to keep her from falling down. Her arms even shook slightly.

"Aranel?" Erin said concerned " Sight?" But she wouldn't look at him.

"He was talking about me" she finally said. "That entry was made a year ago."

The streets were filled with small crowds checking out the slightly larger group of merchants and performers. It felt like Carvahall all over again. Hunter and Sky meandered between the groups, checking out the stands. True this festival wasn't as light hearted like the one in the small mountain village, but at least it made people happy. Parents seemed happy that their children were happy, and the children were happy to actually have something to do. The only thing that dampened the mood was the constant watch of a dozen or so soldiers on the outskirts of the gathering. They looked bored, but their eyes were still as sharp as the edges of the pikes in their hands.

The sisters were careful to keep as far away from them as possible, but messing with them was fun! "Like they'd ever be able to catch us." laughed Hunter as she passed one of the younger soldiers who eyed them.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sight found anything at the Citadel." Sky thought out loud before taking a bite out of her candied apple. "This was fun! I'm glad we did this!"

Hunter smiled at her. "Yeah, it's been a while since it's been just the two of us." She glanced at the sky to its fading blue start to turn gold. "Come-on, we better start heading back."

Sky nodded before one of the stalls caught her attention. "Hey Hunter, look!"

The older sister looked over to the stand to it was filled with little fairy figurines. Each was dangling from a small string that was hung on hooks. Each fairy was different, with beautiful hand-painted wings and outfits.

"Well I'll be, "Hunter breathed out, "Now those bring back memories."

Sky and her walked up to the stand to get a better look. Up close you could fully see the detail of each figurine. Each one had a different hair style, eye color, and even skin tone. Some where done to match a certain element, others animals. Some had gowns, others skirts. A few where barefoot and some had shoes or boots. Even the wings varied from fairy to fairy; some where butterfly wings, angel wings, dragonfly wings, ladybug wings, or the standard fairy wings.

"May I help you ladies?" asked a soft voice.

The girls looked up to see a middle aged women standing behind the stand. She had thick black curly hair that was tied back with a colorful scarf and wore a white blouse with a light blue dress with black laces on the sides over it. There were several silver bracelets on her right wrist that clinked when she moved it and each of her ears was pierced with moon and star shaped earrings. The women had a baby face with slight creases under her eyes that hinted at her true age, but her eyes were what really gave her a youthful look. The light jade color contrasted sharply from her dark hair and they were large with an almost childlike gaze.

"Your fairies are amazing! " Sky told her, "Did you make them?"

The vendor nodded was a proud smile. "Yes, I sculpted and painted then all by hand. My name is Nene, by the way."

Hunter gave her a small smile in return. "I'm Hunter and this is Sky."

Nene looked between them for a second before. "Let me guess, you two are sister?"

Hunter and Sky were shocked. Not once had anyone guessed right away that they were sisters. Usually, unless they actually told them, many people thought they were friends, or at the most cousins. It was a common mistake because they looked nothing like each other. Hunter had long straight black hair and extremely pale skin, while Sky was slightly tanner with wavy strawberry-blonde hair. At a glance you would never think they were related.

"How did you know?" Sky asked bewildered.

Nene smiled again, "Your eyes. You both have the same beautiful brown eyes. Oh I bet your parents must have loved them."

When she said this the sister both gave soft smiles. Sky returned to look at the fairies while Hunter continued to talk to Nene.

"Thank-you. We got them from our mother."

"Oh, she must have been very beautiful to have two wonderful daughters like you."

Nene then sensed she said something wrong when they became silent. She then she quickly turned to Sky who was now very interested in a bubble fairy at the end of row. "Would you like one? I'm selling them at 3 fairies for 10 crowns."

"That's a steal!" Sky gasped.

"It's only for today."

Sky looked at her older sister for permission, even going as far a breaking out her infamous puppy dog eye trick. It never failed. "We should get them! We could give one to Sight."

"Sight?" Nene asked.

"Our friend." Hunter explained. "I guess its okay, but I think it's pointless."

They looked at the figurines to decide which ones they wanted, but none of them were something they really like. Yet at the same time there were parts they liked. Sky thought the flame design one the edge of a fairy's skirt was cool and she really liked a pair of hawk wings another had. Hunter liked a fairy that had fox ears sitting on her head with a tail poking out the back of her dress and one who had a little red gem hanging from her feet. And neither of them could decide on which one to get for Sight, but they agreed it should be blue at least.

"I think she would like the one with white wings or that one with the mermaid tail."

"No, the moon one or star one."

"Can't decide?" Nene asked.

Hunter shook her head and smirked. "Don't worry, this is normal for her."

"It is not!" Sky yelled at her. "I just can't make up my mind. They're all so great."

"Well…" Nene began thinking, "Acutely, you know I might just have something you will like."

She reached up into one of the higher cabinets and grabbed something. "I just made these. They are part of a new series I'm making."

In her hand she held three new fairy figures. Each figure was pair of fairies hanging from one string, a fairy couple. The first one was a fairy girl in a strapless dress, arm warmers and boots. The outfit was painted in a flame color system of yellows, oranges, and reds. Even the edges of the dress looked like curling edges of flames. The girl had fire gold hair with red streaks that fell over her shoulders as she leaned over a branch. From her back grew two giant wings that seemed to be made out flames themselves. While a tiny hawk perched on one of her shoulders.

On the bottom half of the branch where the girl fairy was leaning over, was a fairy boy. He was looking up at her with one hand resting on the branch. He had dust blonde hair and was dressed in a dark blue tunic, brown pants and black boots. From his back sprouted two sapphire dragon wings. From under each fairy dangled a jewel. The girl had a green one while the boy's was blue.

The next one was a dark haired couple. The girl's hair was pulled back into a loose low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her outfit was a mix of greens, browns and light blues. The top part of the outfit was an emerald corset trimmed with a light blue ribbon that curved up and looped around her neck. The bottom half of the outfit was a rich brown skirt that was calf length with slits all the way up the sides to her thighs that showed dark brown, almost black, boots with green trim. The wings on her back were the same colors but were much brighter shades. Dark green vines curled and twisted through them making a mysterious design.

Beside her stood another fairy boy, this one with black hair that reached the nape of his neck. Flat spikes fell over his eyes and pointed ears. The wings from his back were like the other boys, but this time they were pure green, like his lover's, with flecks of bronze in them. They sprouted from the forest green tunic he had on along with a pair of dark gray pants. He was barefoot and his knees were bent as he kneeled next to the girl. In his hands he held a small fox. Below the two, like in the other one hung a set of jewels. Below the girl was a ruby and below the boy was a deep green stone.

The last one was a brunet couple. The girl in this one was the lighter brown of the two. Her hair was a shade of mid to light brown with darker and light streaks here and there. A cerulean ribbon was tied like a hair band with a few stands in front of it that framed her face. The tunic was blue too but was more like a royal or navy blue with a silver trim. The tunic had a square cut neckline and the selves were cut off at the just below the elbows with a bit of material hanging in the back. The tunic stopped at her hips and was cut off at a diagonal making the right side longer than the left. The bottom part of the outfit was a black skirt that stopped just below mid thigh with knee high black boots with a flat heel. Cerulean color wings were on her back with sliver whips like a scarf stars. She was sitting on the ledge of something with her feet dangling over the side, with a white wolf sitting next her. She was looking up and to the side to the fairy boy who stood there.

He was standing instead of kneeling and was wearing a red shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with a black vest, pants and boots. Choppy dark brown hair fell over his face as he looked down at the girl and giant scarlet wings stretched out from his back. A sapphire dangled under the girl while a blood red garnet or some kind of dark ruby was below the boy.

"Those are prefect." said Sky. "We'll take them!"

Nene smiled and wrapped each figurine carefully in a dark velvet cloth before placing them in a wooden box. "These are probably some of my best work. I was recently inspired be some rumors I heard along the trade."

Hunter looked at the wings of the boys as Nene wrapped them. "I'm guessing it's what inspired the dragon wings?"

She nodded "Yes. Only this series will have them." She stopped and looked at the sisters as if deciding if she should really tell them something. Hunter and Sky stood as still as they could under her gaze. Moments later Nene's eyes softened again and she gave them another warm smile. "I guess it's all right if I tell you, it's just a silly rumor after all." She paused again as a soldier walked by and took the time to glare at him with the up most distaste. "It's just I don't think the king's men would allow it. The truth is that there is a rumor of there being a new dragon rider and that's why the boys have dragon wings."

Sky and Hunter did there best to pretend to be surprised by what they just heard. They couldn't exactly let on that they knew there was a dragon rider and that he was in the city right at this moment. After a bit more gossip on Nene's part, Hunter paid her the ten crowns and they left the festival.

Sky was holding on to the box while playing with a piece of fabric between her fingers. "I remember when mama use to make these." She said with a smile.

Hunter smirked at the memory. "Yeah, and father use to paint a few of them. I remember helping a few times."

Sky laughed. "Do you remember when you knocked over those jars and papa and mama got really mad at you?"

"Hey! You broke more than enough paint jars and bent one of father's swords in the process!"

"I was seven!" Sky gasped, "And Arathorn was chasing me and Aranel when I did that! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

They stopped talking and instantly Sky become more focused playing with the fabric between her fingers again. A look of sadness washed over her face "I miss them." she whimpered then hugged the box tighter to her chest. "Papa must be so worried."

Hunter looked over at her younger sister with a rare sympatric look. Sky was always the more emotional one between them and the most important thing in the world to her was her friends and family. The loss of their mother…was something she was trying to deal with. Three years of being a ranger couldn't get rid of that grief.

Letting her self once more to be the older sister she was, she tenderly brush some of the bangs out of Sky's eyes and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I do too, I miss them so much Silima, but I know father's not worried. We're his daughters after all and we are rangers now. If anything, I bet his ego has gone up." she chuckled and added in a deep voice "Look at them, that's my girls! Youngest rangers in history and part of Tawariell! Just like their father!"

Sky couldn't help but laugh at her sister's impression of their father. That was him all right. Always proud of his daughters, and if he did know about what they were doing now he would defiantly be boasting about it.

The sky was a rich pale pink and gold when they got back to the tavern. The found Sight sprawled out across a bed and sound asleep. The dress was now thrown over the back of a chair at the far side of the room, where it would be until the next needed it next. Which hopefully wouldn't be for a long time! Sky placed the box down as Hunter walked over to Sight and shook her head at her. "She worked herself ragged again." Sky sighed and walked over to the bed. "I wonder how hard she worked herself this time."

"Just leave her be. You know once Sight has her mind set one something, nothing can stop her" Hunter said as she plopped down in a near by chair. The blonde was about to join her when she spotted something tucked under Sight's right arm. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, sky tried to pull it out.

"Sky what are you doing?!" Hunter demanded.

She told her to be quite. "I think she found something." She whispered pointing to the book.

"Leave it. Oh what I'm I talking about. Move over."

Hunter nudged Sky to the side and tried her self to pull it out. "Dam, she has an iron grip!"

"What are you two doing?"

Sight was now awake or at least half awake and was looking at them dazed. Hunter's hand instantly let go of the book and leaned back on her heels. Sight wasn't exactly the most dangerous person Hunter had ever met. But when you woke her up was a completely different story. Sky stood up gave a nervous laugh and explained.

"Huh? The book?" Sight blinked sleepily. Then looked at the book under her. "Oh that. I found it in the citadel. It has a clue."

Half an hour later Sight filled them in on how she had found the book, the note and how she and Erin had figured out what it meant. She also added that Gale had come back soon after that, unfortunately with Robin in tow, and confirmed that her father had been in the city last year. He wasn't in the city for long, a day or two at the most, but during the time he was there he had visited Gale once and asked to use the records room.

"I had no idea anyone was looking for him. I just thought he had business with Jeod. I thought he would have told me so otherwise." Gale had said to her.

Afterwards she came back to the tavern, changed and fell asleep. "To find what you seek, you must face your fears." Hunter read the last part of the note out loud before tossing it on the table. "Well that helps." she said sarcastically.

Sky grabbed the paper and re-read it. "So he's either was heading towards the Beor mountains, or where he wants us to go. But why there?"

"I think he wants us to go to the Varden." Sight said. "I mean he did a lot of business with them when I was growing up. Erin and Gale agree with it too."

Hunter picked up the journal and flipped back and forth between the pages. "The Varden is mentioned a few times in different entries and this book goes back for years, even to before Ajihad became the leader. It looks like the rangers who wrote in this book are connected to them in one way or another." Suddenly she stopped when she reached a page somewhere between the middle of the journal and the last page. "Father wrote in here too." she said shocked.

Sky jumped out of her seat and flew to behind her sister, trying to read over her shoulder. "He did? Let me see! When did we write it, what's it about?" Questions came tumbling out of her mouth faster than anyone could make out.

"Hold on, won't you?" Hunter growled trying to keep the book out of Sky's grasp. "You are so impatient! Besides. The entry was made years ago." She skimmed the page for a date. "See? It was made twenty-one years ago. So neither of us were even born yet."

"Well no one in your family" Sight pointed out. "That must've been when my father had to stay home, since my mother was pregnant with Rinal and Ethirel and Arathorn where still little."

Finally Sky got a hold of the book and read the entry. "Look, it's when he met mama, again! This is the year before they got married." Soon she was engulfed in the book while the others ignored her. They had to figure out what to do. As a ranger it was their job to work against, defeat Galbatorix and protect the freedom of everybody in the Empire. Yet as humans it was their right to follow a lead to help their family. Many rangers didn't have to make or even think about this. Since many didn't have families anymore. Most of them time their families were either killed by the empire's armies, died of disease, famine, or they had just abandoned them. Very few rangers' chose this life style of their own free will and fewer still had family they were very close to.

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked. "Do we follow this lead or continue to watch to watch out for Eragon and his dragon?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't." Sight muttered tiredly.

Hunter decided not to push the matter. This was something Sight was fighting against with. For three years they had been looking for anything, any clue. Now, finally, they had something! Even Sky and her self were thrilled. They had joined her with out Sight even asking them. The three of them were sisters, even if not by blood. Where one goes, they all go. End of story. That rule would still hold true even if they decided to follow another path.

"Sight you don't have to make a decision right now." Sky told her.

"For once I actually have to agree with her. We have some time before Brom and Eragon decided to leave. Give it a few days."

Sight looked at Hunter like she had grown a second head. "Wait, are you actually being nice?"

Hunter scoffed and bopped her lightly on the head. "Don't get use to it."

Sight laughed for the first time since they began talking. Suddenly the heavy air was gone and it was much more comfortable. "All right, I'll think about it."

"Good." Hunter said standing up and stretching. "How about we go get some food then? That festival wore me out."

"I just hope that jerk isn't down there again." Sight grumbled referring to the stranger from the bar the night before.

"Oh that reminds me!" Sky cried and opened the box and pulled out one of the wrapped figurines. Sight raised an eyebrow in question when she placed it in her hands. The younger ranger just smiled and urged her to open it.

Instantly Sight's face lit up in a soft smile as she saw the fairies. She picked it up by the string and watched as it twirled in the air. The light from the late afternoon sun caught on the tiny gems and make them sparkle. "This is amazing! Thank-you."

Her eyes lingered on the boy's red dragon wings. She picked the very faint sharp edge designs engraved in the membrane. The tiny lines formed a blaze of flames that followed the sharp tips the wings. She placed down the figures back in the bow and took a deep breath.

"I think…I made up my mind." She told them suddenly.

The others looked at her surprised. Sight took another breath and paused. _'Father will have to wait_.' she thought, _'I'm sorry_.'

She looked at her friends, and smirk crept back on her face along with the adventurous tinkle in her teal eyes. "How about we keep following the dragon rider?"

Hunter smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that an order?" She mocked.

Sight stood up "You bet it is!"

Sky sighed, but inside she was jumping for joy. "It's going to be hard to keep hidden from them for much longer. If Brom and Eragon don't figure it out, the dragon will."

"Sky, we're rangers remember? The wilderness is out territory. We're also Tawariell, the most powerful rangers in over fifty years. We even surpassed our fathers. Besides, if they do find us, it could always be a nice little reunion." Sight joked. "We'll wait until they leave, before we follow them this time. I have Gale and the others watching them at the citadel. If there's anything they need to tell us, they'll send it to us by Ian, Robin's sea hawk."

"How **is** Robin doing by the way?" Hunter slyly remarked

The brown haired ranger snorted. "Still the hormonal jerk, he'll be lucky if he's still alive by the time we leave."

Review People!! REVIEW!! lol make my 18th b-day a good one XD


	10. Robin

**_Greetings! _**

**_Well here you got the next chapter! (i feel so bad. I should be really be working on my term paper for my English class _. BAD YUNA!!)_**

**_Anyway a huge thanks goes out to everybody who's reviewed so far! Riyu Mira, her sister ( which I forgot her penname on this site)Kotoni(nickname),and I are very surprised and thankful for all of it!! We're glad you like our characters and idea behind "Ranger" ( Riyu was shocked when she found out how many of you like Sky XD)_**

**_Oh yeah I think I posted some chapters back about "Theme songs" we were tossing around for the story. Well there's been a change ,lol. I said that ranger's "theme" would have been " Pure Snow" By Sasaki Yuuko. You can strach that, it's now "Karma" By Bump of Chicken. It's the theme from Tales of the Abyss. ( there are two versions, which we both like, but we're sticking with the English one lol) It's one of Riyu and Ko's favorite games,and once my PS2 gets fixed -_-, I've seen some of the game while Riyu played._**

**_((Lol i love guy and Tear XD))_**

**_Alright, you're probably telling me to shut up now and get on with the chapter XD!_**

**_Disclaimer : I, nor Riyu, nor Kotoni own anything about the orignal Eragon. Anything that is not from the orignal story is ours, except for the idea behind the ranger socitey. That belongs to the late and amazing J.R.R Tolkein. _**

**_To add to your reading enjoyment the following soundtrack has been recommended: the background music from either _****Besaid****_ or Luca in FFX or X-2_**

**_(( sorry this chapter if this chapter is short compared to the others, but i had to split it up,))_**

* * *

ROBIN

Days passed and soon the week was coming to close at an alarming pace. It also meant that their stay in Teirm would also be ending soon. As much as Eragon was itching for some action, he was reluctant to leave the city. His time here had been refreshingly normal compared to what had happened before they arrived here. He could almost forget that he was a dragon rider and that the fate of the empire now rested squarely on his shoulders. He could even read and write now, or he had the basics down at least, thanks to Brom. Ever since he learned Eragon had been fiddling around with the idea of writing a letter to his cousin Roran when this was all done. He wanted to know what was going on back home in Caravhall.

Was the village safe? Or had it been burnt down to the ground? Was everyone okay? Were they ashamed by his up and leaving with out telling anybody?

Not knowing was driving him more insane than not being able to do anything!

During their stay here, Eragon kept himself busy by exploring the city, being taught by Brom and visiting Saphira. The blue dragon was great company, but she was getting antsy and restless from being in hiding for so long. All he could do in the mean time was tell her to wait for only a few more days. So out of boredom and curiosity, she would ask him about reading, writing or anything new he had learned. Once in a while Eragon would actually bring a book, an easy one of course, to her as practice. The boy was defiantly no scholar.

Oddly enough as soon as he began to learn how to read he instantly thought of the rangers again. Mostly it was of when he first met Sky. She had been carrying a stack of books when he ran into her that winter day. Obviously she loved to read, so he had this small idea that maybe if he learned that would impress her the next time they met.

**If** they ever saw each other again that is,

Still, Eragon swore he saw her, and even the others for that matter, in the crowds when he went walking. But every time he looked again, it was someone else. Brom just said it was his mind playing tricks on him. That when you're in a place you don't know you keep hoping you'll see someone you do know. Saphira wasn't much help either. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that was troubling him. There was the reading by that witch Angela. She had said that he would have a long life, find love, and ultimately someone in his own family would betray him. The fact that he would live a long life was no surprise, Hello! The boy was a dragon rider! Finding love was a nice idea, but it was the betrayal that was troubling him.

Roran wouldn't do such a thing, would he? He could think of none else in his family, Roran was the only living family he had left. All the others were dead and he knew nothing of his father. He had no siblings either, no sisters or brothers. So if it wasn't his cousin, then who?

As of right now Eragon was walking along the cobble stone road back towards Jeod's house. He had just finished visiting Saphira for the day and wanted nothing more to do than have a nice meal and sleep. Yet, something Saphira had told him kept repeating in his head and wouldn't go away. She had said that throughout the week she had felt someone using magic several times with in the city. The trace was very faint, so whoever was using it made sure that they weren't caught, but she could tell it wasn't Brom, Angela, or him.

Eragon looked at the crowed around him cautiously. Somewhere in Terim, among these people, was a magic user. If they were friend or foe he didn't know. All he did know was that they were being careful and seemed to know how to control magic very well. Enemy or not, this person was defiantly someone to be careful about.

"_FREEEEEEEE.!"_

The sudden high pitched noise jolted Eragon out of his thoughts and he managed to dunk as a large bird swooped down right over his head.

"Whoa boy! Get back here!" shouted voice followed by a sheer whistle.

Eragon lowered his arms from over his head and cracked open one eye to see a shadow fly over him again and flutter down in front of him. "You alright there?"

The stunned boy looked up to see a young man in front oh him. He was a few good inches taller than him, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. His hair was disheveled and spiky with some bangs dangling in front of his eyes. The man was dressed in a dark grey shirt, a black vest that fell to his knees with two belts strapped across the font in X shape, pants and grey boots. He wore black leather braces with a white design over his forearms and fingerless gloves and a brown belt held a long-sword and a dagger to his side. On his left shoulder sat the hawk that had attacked him. It was a black sea hawk with white/ grey tipped wings and the same piercing blue eyes as his tamer.

The man leaned forward and grabbed Eragon under his arm, and with a single tug, pulled his to his feet. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked.

Eragon shook his head as he brushed the man off. "Yes."

The man smirked and crossed his arms over his chest smugly. "Good. For a moment I thought Ian had really spooked ya."

"Ian?"

"My hawk." he nudged his head to the black bird on his shoulder. The hawk titled his head then returned to fixing his feathers with his beak. "That's his name. I'm Robin by the way."

"I'm Eragon."

He looked Robin over again. He seemed easy going but very smug by the way he stood and talked. He couldn't be much older than himself, maybe seven or eight years older. Eragon also had a hunch he was a womanizer. His attitude could easily win over any women if his looks didn't. Then he looked at Ian again who wasn't even paying him any attention. Eragon glared at him, he had a feeling that the bird was just as obnoxious as its owner.

Then suddenly that all vanished as he saw the green six pointed star clasped around the birds neck. "You're a ranger?!"

Robin didn't seem the least bit surprised by the statement, in fact he laughed when Eragon said it. "Yeah, I am. Just don't go blabbing it to the whole Empire. I happen to like living."

"Do you know Sight, Hunter and Sky?" the question came out before he even had a chance to think. The only thing on his mind when Robin admitted he was a ranger was, '_Maybe he knows what they're up to.'_

Robin didn't answer right away. Instead his face turned serious as Ian head shot up and flapped his wings slightly. He held up a hand and looked over his shoulder as Eragon followed his gaze. There were several soldiers coming up the road in their direction, most likely from patrolling the gate. Still not looking at him Robin motioned for Eragon to follow him to a near by close. They hid in the shadows of the buildings until the troop passed.

"Dam Empire lackeys." the ranger cursed under his breath before turning back to Eragon. "Sorry about that. Now what did you ask?"

"Do you know Sight, Hunter and Sky?" Eragon repeated. "They're rangers like you. Three girls, a blonde, a black haired one, and -" He explained but Robin finished for him.

"A feisty brunet? Of course I know them. There aren't many of us so we all know each other, most of the time." he answered. "But I can't say I'm on friendly terms with them."

"Do you know where they are?" Eragon asked as soon as he was finished. For some reason he was obsessed with knowing anything about them.

The older boy looked at him carefully "May I ask how you know them? You don't look like a ranger to me."

Eragon glared at him. _'He's got some guts.'_

Distantly he heard Saphira chuckle. '_I like him. He's entertaining."_

"They stayed at my village over the winter, before they vanished. I was just wondering if you have any idea of where they went." he explained.

Robin glanced at the vest he wore "That's from them isn't it?" his tone was suddenly much softer than before.

Eragon blinked and looked down at the rusty brown leather before placing his hands on it. "Yes, it was a gift." The memory made him smile.

"I'd recognize Sight cross-stich anywhere." Then he sighed as he scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. To tell the truth I haven't seen them for several months. They passed by here last fall, but that's it."

Eragon's smile fell. "Oh..."

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder "Sorry kid, but you're asking about the Teriwelli. They're the best of the best, not even fellow rangers can completely track them down sometimes."

Something about the word " Teriwelli" made something in Eragon's mind click. He had heard Brom refer to them as that before, on their journey here. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Robin looked at him confused as he scratched Ian under his beak. "What does what mean?"

"Teriwelli," he said, "I heard that name before, but no one ever told me what it means."

Robin stopped scratching the hawk and made a small whistle. Instantly Ian spread his black wings and took off. Eragon watched him swore upwards and out of the alleyway at a quick speed.

"Where is he going?"

"I just sent him home. Anyway Teriwelli means Girls of the Forest in the ancient language. It's the group name of Sight, Hunter, and Sky. Rangers more than often prefer to travel alone, or at least in the old days. Since our numbers are much smaller then they use to be, some of us decided to form groups up to three or four. In groups we have a better chance of succeeding in plans to take down the empire or protecting innocents. Anyway sometimes villagers we help give us names. We usually call each other by our real names, but alias'do come in handy. For example, the people in Terim call one group "The Shadow"'

Eragon remembered the group at the Green Chestnut that he had seen. '_The name "The Shadow" defiantly fits them._' he thought. He looked over at Robin again and wondered if he was one of them. '_No he's too laid back. Those rangers felt much more dangerous_.'

"Are you in a group?" he asked instead.

"Yes. They call us "The Guard." Robin said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid the people of Terim weren't as creative as the one's who came up with Teriwelli"

"How did they get their name?"

The older man shrugged with uncertainty. "I'm not entirely sure. That's something you would have to ask them personally, but I assume it's because they are usually up north near Du Wandern. To the villagers near there they would seem to live in the woods and were probably mistaken to be elves. In fact that's another meaning of Terwrilli, many people use to use it to refer to female elves. In any case, no matter what the name means, the empire sees them as something dangerous."Then he added, "I swear those girls are going to be legends on day."

Eragon nodded, understanding even though he had never seen the girls in real action he had a feeling he would not want to be on the receiving end of one of their attacks. Just remembering how swift and precise they were with their weapons during a play fight sent a shiver up his spine of when he imagined them in fight where they went all out.

"I know they've been rangers for three year." Eragon admitted "So I guess that gave them a lot of time to practice everything."

Another sudden laugh from Robin startled him.

_'What did I do this time?'_ Eragon thought confused.

"You don't know much do you? Even by ranger standards Sight, Hunter and Sky are extremely unique.

"It would take at least three years for even our strongest male ranger to earn a name," then his voice softened. His smooth voice took an unexpected admiring tone. "But those girls acquired one within two months of when they first started."

Eragon's jaw dropped to the floor, dumbfounded "What?!"

"A lot of us respect them and listen to them when they come up with ideas. It's amazing because they are the youngest out of the entire ranger population! You can't imagine how long it took us to wrap our mind the fact that our next possible leaders were a group of girls just barely of age, but there was just something about them."

Eragon knew there was much more to what Robin was talking about. He had answered one of his questions but had opened a thousand more. At least now he could understand some of what the girls might have gone through when they first began.

Being a dragon rider might not be the same as being a ranger, but trying to get use to your new lifestyle and the rules that went with it was. Everyday their lives were at risk. One little slip up, and if the empire caught them, it would mean the end of their lives.

Robin then stood up and turned to leave. "Well I better be heading back, Take care rider."

Eragon absentmindedly waved goodbye to him until two seconds later what he had exactly said finally hit him. "Wait how did you...?" He shouted after him.

The ranger stopped by the entrance to the alleyway and looked back over his shoulder. His face was half hidden in the shadows giving him the knowing and mysterious look that rangers were given in stories. His signature smirk crept back on his and his icy blue eyes almost seemed to glow as he answered,

"There are few things we rangers don't know." Then added as he rounded the corner, "Oh by the way, don't worry about the girls. They'll find you!"

Just as his leg vanished around the wall Eragon jumped to his feet and ran after him. "Wait! I have something to ask-" he called out, but stopped short when he reached the street, "you"

Robin was nowhere to be seen, he had simply vanished. Eragon could not spot him anywhere in the crowd. Now all he was left with was one answered question, a pocket-full of new ones, and a cryptic message.

"_There are very few things we rangers don't know..... Don't worry about the girls, they'll find you!"_

That line kept repeating in his head over and over again as he walked the rest of the way back to Jeod's home. So fixated on the subject, Eragon mentally made a list of everything he knew of Sight, Hunter, and Sky.

It was a very short list;

~ The three were rangers, and apparently very strong ones.

~ The girls were only a few years older than himself. Two of them were the same age as Roran, or at least around it.

~ They traveled mainly in the north.

And according to Robin, were the next possible leaders of the entire ranger society. If they weren't the leaders already.

Either way it was a very short and general list, anyone who had met the girls for an hour could figure all those things out. Yet, as he found out more and more about them they only got more and more mysterious. Eragon didn't even know any of their real names!

"The only way I would be able to get any answers would be to ask them personally. If I ever see them again that is."

Eragon walked into the stable that Jeod had behind his house and over to the stall Cadoc was in. The stallion sensed him and stuck his head out over the enclosed space. Eragon smiled and stroked his muzzle while his mind still lingered on the rangers. "I bet you would be able to track them down." he told the horse softly.

'_Why are you so interested in these rangers little one?_' Saphira asked as her calming tone suddenly invaded his mind again.

Eragon shrugged even though she couldn't see it. '_Honestly I don't know, but when I was little I use to love listening to the legends people told about them.'_

'_So is it because they live a life of constant adventure? If so may I point out that you're already living one, dragon rider.'_

'_No, I mean that may have been part of it in the beginning, but it's something else now. They showed up the day after I found your egg. For some reason my mind always goes back to then, like the key to everything happened then_.' Eragon the stopped and added with a chuckle ' _Now I'm just sounding silly.'_

_'No you're not.' _Saphira corrected him softly, _'Perhaps it did mean something. Everything happens for a reason Eragon.'_

However before he could respond, he was startled out of the mental connection when the stable door behind him opened. Brom poked his head in and grunted when he saw Eragon. "Ah there you are. Come on, I want to talk to you and Jeod in the study."

Eragon noticed the seriousness in his voice and nodded. "Alright." he agreed before petting Cadoc one more time and following the old man to the house.

Jeod was already in the study when they arrived. Eragon took the seat next to him as Brom stood by the fireplace, leaning on his staff. The bard gestured to Eragon as he said. "Now that you can help us," he referring to the fact that he could now read, "I think it's time we moved ahead."

"What do you have in mind?"

A fierce smile popped up on Brom's face and Jeod groaned. "I know that look. It's what got us into trouble in the first place."

Brom waved a hand as if brushing the comment aside. "A slight exaggeration, but not unwarranted. Very well, this is what we will do. "

From there he launched into the plan of how they were to get into the citadel and after that, the records room. He informed Eragon of which scrolls they were to look for and what Jeod's part would be. At the end of the lecture, Brom suggested that Eragon go help with dinner.

He grumbled in detest, but left all the same.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Brom turned to Jeod. "Did you talk to Stonewall?" He asked.

Jeod nodded with a smile. "Yes, he'll slip the guards some rum a good half hour before we get there. Blade and Fang will be look outs around the citadel."

Brom plopped down in the he seat Eragon had used with a content 'hmmmm.' " Good ol' Gale. Always reliable."

"Brom, about the Shadow, err I mean the Teriwelli?"

Brom held up a hand to silence him as his eyes snapped to the door. Quietly and quickly he muttered a spell under is breath, and then settled into the chair again. "There, now Eragon can't spy on us." He explained, "As for the girls, I'm positive that they'll be somewhere around there."

He raised his stone sharp eyes from the fire to Jeod again as he asked "Do you still have what you want to show me?"

"Yes."

Jeod walked over to a nearby writing desk and opened one of the drawers. He moved aside a few sheets of parchment before reaching to the back of the drawer. There was a click as the fake bottom lifted up to reveal a secret compartment filled with scrolls and letters. He pulled out an envelope with a dark blue seal and handed it to Brom. "I'm not surprised he knew you would come here. He always knew much more then he let on."

Brom opened the letter wordlessly and his eyes blazed over what was written on the paper.

"Do you think they are ready for this?" Jeod asked in a wearily tone '_They're just so young..._'

"No one is ready for things like this, but it is how you react that shows what kind of person you are."

"True." He sighed as he sunk down in to the chair again. He than tilted his head slightly as he looked at his friend with a quizzical look. "You said you met Aranel when they were in Carvahall. Do you think she figured anything out?"

"No. She many have a suspicion about me, but I believe that's all it is. Besides, she wouldn't remember me." Brom said as a rare wistful smile broke across his aged face. "The last time I saw her she was a bright-eyed little sprite who tagged along with her twin, was always getting into trouble, and without a care in the world."

Jeod sighed again and ran a hand tiredly over his face. "I can't help but feel sorry for all of them. They've all ready had so much to deal with, and there's still so much to come. She is going to have worst of all."

"It's the fate of her family. She was born into this, as well as the rest of her siblings"

After that Brom finally stood and walked over to the window. He gazed at the sun set and the fire colored sea beyond. "She always wanted to be like her father. Now she's following the same path he took without even knowing it."

* * *

Night had fallen over the city.

The crowds had thinned out and very few people besides the guards or soldiers roamed the streets. It had been this way the whole week, but more than likely the last century. Even thought the city was an impenetrable fortress, the stories of terror sweeping up the coast had everyone spooked.

In a way it was a good thing. At least now no one would notice the shadows sneaking around the corners and towards the citadel.

Eragon followed Brom and Jeod as the passed the drunk guard. The strong smell of rum nearly over powered him and turned his stomach. He watched as Brom slipped the man some coins with a raised eyebrow.

Jeod led them deeper into the fortress towards the records room. Without really thinking he shook his hand. The silver argetlam on his palm had been giving off a tingly sensation since dinner, but he had no clue why.

Quickly, they reached the records room and Brom unlocked the door with magic. The room seemed usually small to him. He had expected something bigger, then he saw the small archway in the dark right corner of the room.

"Don't bother with that room. That's all personal records and documents back there." Jeod told him quickly as he headed over to the racks filled with scrolls. "They keep all the shipping records up here." He checked a few before waving the rest of them over.

"Over here." He said. "These are the shipping records for the past five years. You can tell the dates by the wax seals on the corners."

"So what do we do now?" asked Eragon, pleased that they had made it so far without being caught.

"Start at the top and work down." He explained "Some scrolls only deal with taxes; you can ignore those, but look for anything that mentions seither oil."

A few moments later both Brom and Eragon scooped up armfuls of scrolls and piled them on to the floor. Jeod had whipped out a long piece of parchment, ink and quill to keep track of whatever information they found.

Eragon had a hard time reading what most of the scrolls said. Handwriting was much different and difficult to read than the print Brom had taught him to read. Never the less he worked as quickly and he could. The risk of being caught was too high to let something like taking the time to decipher chicken scratch slow them down.

Soon they managed to make a list of possible places the razac may be. By looking only for the name of the ships that sailed in the northern areas, they eliminated many of the scrolls. Even so, the process of looking through the records and recording where each shipment of oil was taken was still taking a long time.

So far things looked good. It was quite outside the room. Except for the occasional thud of heavy boots as a watchman walked by.

Little did Eragon know, it would take friends in high and low places for him to get out of the mess that was about to happen.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND YOU'LL GET A SPEICAL HALLOWEEN TREAT!


	11. Not What It Looks Like

Hello again. I hope you all had a nice thanksgiving!

*sigh* omg I thought I would never get this chapter done! Between projects, paper and finals - I'm surpprised i'm not dead yet! ~ I didn't even have time to read books I wanted to read. ( well that's not entirely true - I did finish Graceling. Which is a very good book btw.)

Anyway I'm quite happy with these last few chapters. Looking back on some of the other ones, and some of the other stories i've done - I've noticed my writing style has deffinaly gotten better. ( GAH! I can't belive how many typo's I made!) Still though, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you guys find XD. ( i'm still a work in progress.)

Oh yeah, i want to ask a favor of you guys. Could you please let us know what you think of Erin, Robin, and Gale? Or if you like meeting them? Because we have a whole cast of rangers we're going to be adding through out the story, and we would like to know your guys reaction.

Btw another reason why this chapter took so long ; THE DARN SOUNDTRACK!!!! D I can't tell you how long I sat going through my itunes and different animes ( and movies/ video games) trying to find music that would fit this chapter! ( blame it on knack on wanting to be an animator and love of music. Soundtracks have always been of my favorite things about animes, moives, shows or video games. Music just brings the whole story to life.)

anyway this is what i came up with:

Part 1: N/A

Part 2: N/a

Part 3: Daughter of the Great Summonner Warrior - Nobu Uematsu ( and Storm is Coming by Yuki Kajura in some parts)

Part 4: The Ashoken Farewell - Mairead Nesbitt

**SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED!**

_Disclaimer : The inheritance series is property of blah blah blah blah you get the idea. _

* * *

Not What It Looks Like

"Okay, the coast is clear."

"Alright. Stand back."

Hunter and Sky backed away from the stone wall as Sight walked up to it. She placed her right hand on the wall, the stucco and stone feeling grainy and cold under her fingers, and closed her eyes as her brows frowned in focus. A second later they snapped open with a spark of unknown light burning deeply in the teal color as she commanded " Moi Stenr."

Soon the stone became like thick wet sand and warped under her hand until it there was a gap big enough for someone her size to slip trough. Quickly, they dashed single file to the other side and into corner of the courtyard that was hidden by shadows.

"So what do we do now?" Hunter whispered as she knelt by Sight behind a cart. They peeked over the top of it while they watched as a few guards walk by and almost instantly spotted Erin among them. Sight smirked as she saw that he had seen them when he gave a quick nod.

"We distract them." She dropped behind the cart again and glanced at the blonde at her other side. "Ready for some fun Sky?"

The evil glint in her eyes and sneaky smile was more than enough to tell them that she was up for it. She reached under her cloak and pulled out a small ball-like object from the pouch at her side. It was as small as a gum ball and was a dull rusty-red color with a tiny wick about the size of a pinky finger at the top.

"Think this will spook them? " She snickered.

Hunter looked warily at her sister before she looked at the explosive. Sky had always became a totally different person when she was around anything that went "BOOM!". To be honest it was down right scary sometimes! "What is that?" she finally asked.

Sky scoffed like that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked her. " This, is a pepper bomb. It's not really dangerous. All it does is make a lot of noise and smoke. It's a low explosive and basically the same as a smoke bomb."

"Isn't that the same thing that blew up Sight's medical pouch?"

Sky blanched and gapped as she tried to think of a comeback. " T..that was a prototype! I was still working on it, okay?"

Sight sighed as she felt that like hitting her head against a wall. '_Even when we're on a mission!'_

"Just give me it already." She held out her hand, waiting for Sky to place the explosive in it.

_"You three are the loudest humans I have ever met. Do you know that?'_

The girls jumped at the sudden voice invading their minds. Sight's head snapped up to the top of the wall behind them to see Solebum sitting there. His dark fur blended seamlessly into the night , but those glowing blood red eyes could belong to no-one else. "It's that werecat!" she growled.

_"Nice to see you too."_

Sight swatted a arm at him . " Get out of here." she hissed, " We're trying to do something."

Solembum ignored her threat and jumped down from the all, landing nimbly beside them in the shadows. Hunter and Sky looked at the red eyed cat like creature amused. " Is this the same werecat that you mentioned before?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Sight grumbled.

'_Look I know you're trying to help the rider, but you're going about this the wrong way.'_ Solembum explained bluntly. _' You will only end up risking your lives as well as theirs.'_

There was a moment of silence as the girls thought over what he had said, and sadly they had to agree. The cat was right.

"How do we warn them then?" Sky asked keeping her voice low. " If we don't then we but them at even more risk."

As she asked that Hunter cursed as she peeked over the top of the cart and watched the guards. " Well We'll have to figure out something soon. That guard just informed his replacement about them."

The others shifted quickly and watched as the guard Sight had met the day before told the other guard about Eragon, Brom and Jeod. His movements were sluggish and clumsy as he tittered from onside to the other. They were even close enough to be able to hear what he was telling the guard in his slurred speech. " They've been in there for a while."

"Alright, I'll go check it out." The other guard said as he lead him to the gate, making sure the man didn't trip over his own feet. " You just go sleep that run off."

The rangers kept still as statues as they watched the new guard close the gate then turn to go into the citadel.

They had to warn Eragon, Brom and Jeod somehow. Suddenly an idea hit Sight. She turned to Solembum, who was still perched on the cart with out a care in the world, and motioned for him to come down.

"Solembum, can you go warn Eragon?" She asked.

'_Perhaps_.' the werecat purred.

Hunter moved to glare at him, her dangerous brown eyes piercing right through her curtain of black hair. " Don't mess with us cat." She snarled.

"Hunter!" Sight warned her in clam tone, reminding her that is was not the place she should let her infamous short temper get the better of her. She then turned back to the cat , her teal eyes narrowed. " Solembum go warn Eragon."

Her tone was hard and not wavering. It sounded more like an order than a request. '_If you insist_.' he said in mocking tone before turning to jump away.

"Wait!" Sight called out softly. She moved aside a flap of her cloak and reached into a pouch at her side , pulling out a sprig of holly. She then lightly tangled the plant in the thick mane around Solembum's head. " Just to make sure you tell him the truth." She said in the ancient language when the werecat gave her a look.

He gave her a irritated growl before leaping in a single unearthly bound to the top of the wall. Then an unexplainable event happened. Before their very eyes and within the shadows, they saw the catlike figure warp, shape and grow into a small childlike form. Then it dashed along the wall toward the tall tower of the fortress.

As soon as he was gone Sky let out a low whistle in two tones. It was unusually clear and cut , like a bird call. A moment later Erin briskly walked over the the cart from his position at the wall to the right of them. He stopped just in front of the cart and started to just casually surrounding the area. To any of the other guards it would just seem he was patrolling or checking up on a sound he heard.

"What's wrong?" He asked under his breath.

"There is a guard going to search for Eragon. The one he was replacing told him. Can you get to the records room before him?"

Erin gave a quick nodded of his head, degaussing it as a cough. " There is a second stair case by the armory that leads right to that hallway." he then smirked as he added. " It shouldn't be much of a problem."

Hunter then stood up a bit and shooed at him. " Then get going!"

In a flash of black metal and crimson cloth reflected in the moonlight and flames Erin ran into the foyer by the armory.

All the girls could do now was to sit and wait.

* * *

The prickling feeling on the back of his neck was starting to get annoying as Eragon tired to work. He tried to brush it of, but it would no go away. Irritated, he looked up and jerked back in surprise when he was a small boy crouched on the windowsill. His eyes were slanted and there was a sprig of holly woven into his shaggy hair.

"Do you need help?" Eragon's eyes widen at the sound of the voice in his head. He knew that voice from somewhere before. It sounded, in his mind, a lot like the witch Angela's werecat Solembum.

' _Is that you_?' He asked back in shock.

_'Am I someone else?'_

Eragon gulped and returned to trying to concentrate on the scroll in his hands. It wouldn't help them all all if he wasted time trying to grasp the reason how that cat and this boy were the same, but at the same time he still kept talking to the boy thought mental connection. _' If my eyes don't deceive me, you are.'_

The boy smiled slightly , reveling tiny pointed teeth. '_What I look like doesn't change what I am. You don't think I'm called a "werecat" for nothing you know._"

Eragon glanced slightly up from the scroll, raising an eyebrow in question, 'What are you doing here?'

The werecat tilted his head and considered wether the question was worth an answer. But the slight itchy felling from the holly in his hair reminded him of what he had slightly promised Sight.

'_That depends on what you are doing here. If you are reading those scrolls for entertainment, then I suppose there isn't any reason for my visit. But if what you are doing is unlawful and you don't want to be discovered, then I might be here to warn you that the guard- whom you bribed- just told his replacement about you, and that this second official of the empire has sent soldiers to search for you.'_

Eragon got his message. They were in trouble and their time here had been cut short. ' _Thank-you for telling me_'

_'Told you something did I? I suppose I did._' Solbembum said in a wily tone and his garnet eyes lit up. You could almost hear him purr. ' _And I suggest you use it well.'_

He tossed back his wild hair as he stood, while Eragon suddenly remembered something. He quickly asked the question before he lost the chance. '_ What did you mean last time about the tree and vault?'_

_'Exactly what I said.'_

Eragon tried to ask more, but the werecat vanished through the window before he had the chance. Knowing this wasn't the time for cursing his bad luck with timing, he didn't wast time in telling the others what he had just found out. '_ Hopefully they won't ask how I know.'_

" There are soldiers looking for us!"

The two older men looked at him in surprise. " How do you know?" Brom asked sharply, also asking the very question hoped he would avoid. Without really thinking, he came up with a lie right on the spot. " I listened in on the guard. His replacement just sent men to search for us. We have to get out of here! They're probably already found out that Jeod's office is empty."

"Are you sure?" Jeod asked in a frantic tone

"Yes!" He practically yelled. " They're on their way."

Brom snatched another scroll from the rack. The fact that they were inches away from having a company of armed men barge in on them didn't seem to unnerve him one bit. "No matter. We have to finish this now!"

They worked furiously for the next minute, scanning the records as fast as they could and jotting down whatever information they found useful. When the last scroll was finished, Brom through it back on to the rack and Jeod jammed his parchment, ink and quill back into his pouch. Eragon gabbed the torch as the raced from the room and shut the door. His hears jumped into his throat as he heard the heavy thumbs of the soldiers boots at the end of the hall. They turned to leave, but stopped when Brom hissed. " Curse it! It's not locked!" He put his hand against the door and the locked clicked just at the same moment three armed soldiers came into view.

" You! Get away from that door!" Shouted one of them.

Brom stepped back with a starteld look on his face as the three men marched up to them. All of them were clad in black armor and red cloth, with chain mail between the two layers. The tallest of the group was a young man that looked not much older than Eragon, with copper color hair the was pulled into a ponytail as the nape of his neck and bottle green eyes. Beside him was an older man who looked stoic and weather worn with fading dark blonde hair and stubble across his chin. The one thing that unnerved him were the man's sharp grey eyes that were almost the same color as the steel of his blade in his hand. Eragon didn't see the face of the last solider in the group,he had on a helmet with the faceplate down, but the man kept a tight and ready grip on the hilt of the sword at his side.

The tall , copper haired solider stepped forward and demanded. " Why are you trying to get into the records?"

Eragon gripped his bow tighter and prepared to run. But he hesitated slightly when he saw Brom and Jeod relax slightly when the guards stepped into the light.

"I'm afraid we lost our way." Even though JJeod had relaxed slightly, the strain was still evident in his voice and he was still a bit jerky.

The solider glared at them suspiciously before turning to the older man on and jerking his head in the direction of the door to the records room. " Check inside." He ordered turning his heavy gaze back to them, " See if everything is in the right place."

Eragon held his breath as the solider with the helmet stepped up to the door, tried to open it, and then pounded on it with a mail covered first. " It's locked sir." he informed. His voice was muffled slightly by the grate of metal in from of his face.

The older man scratched his chin. " Looks like they're telling the truth?"

The leader gave them another look. " Alright then, I don't know what you were up to , but as long as the door is locked I guess you're free to go. Come on."

The soldiers surrounded them and lead them back down to the keep, then to the courtyard.

'_ I can't believe it,_' thought Eragon dumbfounded, ' _They're helping us get away!'_

At the main gates the leader pointed and said " Now, you walk through those and don't try anything, we will be watching. If you have to come back, wait until morning ."

"Of course" promised Jeod.

Eragon wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the soldier's lip twitch up in a smile. He couldn't make sure as Brom turned him away and told him to walk. He could feel the guards eyes boring into their backs as they hurried away from the castle. The moment the gates closed behind them, a triumphic grin stretched across Eragon's face , and he jumped into the air.

Brom threw him a look and growled under his breath " Celebrate once we get back in the house. You look like a fool."

* * *

As soon as the gates closed, the guards heard a round of applause from behind them.

They turned to see Sight , Sky, and Hunter standing against the cart they had hid behind. Since there was little need to hide now, the didn't mind if they were exposed. The real guards had gone inside to eat and rest while ,what they believed to be their " fellow soldiers of the empire", patrolled the area.

Hunter slowed down her clapping as her lips curled up in a smirk. " I'm impressed. That was good show you put on."

Erin grinned, dropping the stern attended he had used with Eragon and the others. " Thank-you, I guess. "

Sight stopped her hands and lowered her hood before walking up to them. " You nearly had me fooled."

Erin was about to reply when the solider with the helmet stepped between them. Sight cocked an eyebrow at him, but they widened when he grabbed her wrist and lifted it.

"Well don't you look pretty tonight , my lady" He practically purred. Hunter and Sky cranked their necks to see what was going on, before glancing at each other at a loss. Robin dropped Sight's wrist and pulled of his helmet. He tucked it under his arm as Ian swooped down out of the black and landed on his armor glad shoulder.

He peered down at the smaller girl in front of him. His ice blue eyes glowed in the torch light, and his mouth shifted up in the hint of a alluring smirk. "How about we go for a stroll around town?"

Sight's eyes narrowed and the next thing Robin knew, he was flat on his back staring up at the stars and sporting a very nice black -and -blue right eye. Hunter and Sky were standing over him , looking down with very amused expressions.

"Whoa," Hunter let out a whistle, " Nice shiner. Better luck next time Fang."

"A little advice, keep it in your pants." Sky laughed.

"I HATE that man." Sight seethed her breath as she held up a shaking fist. Her anger stopped when she felt a large hand clap down in her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Gale towering over her with a warm smile.

"It's in his nature Sight. But I'll admit, he needed it."

"Yeah." Erin agreed, casting a disgusted look over at his teammate who was getting up. He really didn't get Robin half the time. He may be one of quickest fighters he had ever met, but that was always overshadowed by his love of women. "And if you didn't do it, I would have."

"Aww, you're just jealous of my charm. No women can resist it." Robin said as he limped over, yet he still managed to have a swagger to it. He glanced over at the only girls among them and reluctantly, corrected himself. " Alright, almost any women."

Sight gave him a nasty look as she crossed her arms over her chest. " The others clearly have no brains."

"Or taste." added Sky.

"And are blind." Hunter finished bluntly.

Robin winced at the sharp words. They stung like ice. He had learned the hard way that these girls were roses ; they may look nice, pretty and graceful- but watch out for the thorns. Erin shook their hands firmly" Ouch. Thank-you, someone finally said it!"

Gale watched them and rolled his eyes at their antics. Honestly sometimes he felt more like a father trying to control his two immature sons, than a leader of a group of skilled fighters. There wasn't a day gone by where he had to break up a fight , argument, or what-not between Erin and Robin. They were always trying to get under the others skin. Yet, it was almost like a tradition among rangers, or anywhere you spend most of your time with the same people all the time.

You become a family.

You develop bonds so strong, that nothing can break them. Not even death.

You may get on each others nerves, but when everything comes to an end, you are all each other has.

As Gale thought this, he looked at Hunter, Sky and Sight with a sort of father, or uncle, -like fondness.

He had known all three of them since there were small. Maybe not directly, but he had their fathers talk about them so lovingly. Several times he had the honor to work with Sight's father and Hunter and Sky's as well.

The first time first time he had personally met any of the girls was at least ten years ago. Back when he was just starting out. Back then when their world was so much brighter and smaller.

Sadly... those day had ended long ago.

"I guess this means you will be leaving us?" Gale asked soberly.

The rest of then looked at him, startled by him suddenly speaking. Sky, who had remained unusually quite this whole time, finally spoke up. She flashed a small, somber smile. " Yes. Since Eragon and Brom will be leaving soon - we will have to follow them."

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Erin asked before make eye contact with Sight, " What about that clue?"

"We decided to follow them. The dragon rider and his dragon's protection is most important right now. Glabatorix won't be kept in the dark for much longer. He'll strike sooner or later. " She said seriously as her brows frowned slightly. " We are running out of time – and options."

The words tasted bitter on her tongue, and sounded as cold as the last time her heard them.

Robin let out a hateful growl as Ian gave a shrill "caw" on his shoulder. "Galbatorix." He spat the name like it was some foul venom. " That demon is the cause of all our troubles! I can't wait until he's dead, so I can dance on his grave."

"He'll be dancing on yours instead if you keep acting like that!" scolded Gale sharply. " I told you before, control your temper. You being reckless can lead to risking not only this mission, but everything else!"

Erin glanced at the girls, ignoring Gale reprimand Robin. His young handsome face was twisted with worry. " You'll be safe, won't you?"

Sight let out a slight laugh. " Erin, did you forget who we are?" She reminded him just which ranger girls he was talking to. She walked up to him and looked the older – and taller- boy in the eye. Her teal eyes softened into a friendly yet sturdy gaze and said in a calming tone, "We'll be fine."

After another talk with the men, they decided it was time to leave. They still had a few things to get together before they left, and it would only be a matter of minutes before the real guards came back from their break. They snuck back through the gap in the wall Sight had created – which she closed once Sky had passed through with another spell.

The streets were dead. Not a single living person with good intent walked the roads this late at night. They quickly reached the tavern, walked past the snoring inn keeper at the front desk, and went up to their room.

The warm crackling of the burning wood in the hearth welcomed them as they stepped in and removed their outerwear. Sky plopped down on her bed with a tired sigh. "What a night!" She yawned

Hunter glanced at her younger sister as she double checked her traveling pack. "Get some sleep. You'll need it in the morning when we leave. "

Once she had made sure everything was in the pack that she needed – daggers, a bed roll, throwing knives, bread, cheese, some dried fruits and other things – Hunter looked over to the table to see Sight bent over a piece of parchment.

She sighed. " What are you doing now?"

Sight held up the journal she had found, but she didn't look up from the map. Sky sat up in bed and also sighed. "Sight I thought we decided not to focus in what your dad left."

The brown haired girl stood up and shook her head. " It's not that." She corrected. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. " I'm looking for clues to where the razac maybe."

Hunter scoffed as the ridiculous question before she pulled back a chair. She sat down, leaned back and crossed one of her legs over the other. "Well that's easy. They'll be in Urn'bean with Galbatorix."

"That's what I thought, but look." Sight handed her the book and explained as she flipped through the dog eared pages. " Urn'bean may be one of their hideouts, but it's not their only one. " She slid the map across the table to her. The map was worn from bring folded closed again and again over many years, but the ink on the paper still stood out as clear as the day it was laid on. About dozen different area on the empire side of the map were circled.

" They have at least twelve of them through the empire. There are entries in the log about a few of them."

Sky rose from the bed and walked over to the Sight's side of the table. "So the questing is which one are they at." She stated as she looked at the map over Sight's shoulder. " Do you think Eragon and Brom know?"

Her friend shrugged. "According to the entries, " Sight drew a line with her finger across the middle of the empire map, " They're mostly active in the southern part of the Empire – below the capital for the most part."

Sight had been deciphering the journal enough to figure that part out, but the entires were so cryptic that she could barely understand all of it. That wasn't the only thing that puzzled her. She had discovered some of the pages were missing. Whole entires had been ripped out -leaving a blank gap between unrelated words.

Someone was leading them somewhere. To more clues that had to be found – and there was no doubt it had something to do with the dragon rider and his dragon.

That much was clear.

Hunter closed the book and handed it back to Sight. Her face kept the same clam look as always, but something flared behind her eyes. " That will be he same direction they'll be heading then. Either way we need to them and do to that, we'll need a good night sleep."

The younger girls saw her point – they needed all their energy for this mission, and gods knows when they would be able to be this peacefully again.

Sight folded up the map and placed along with the book into her pack. Sky undid her hair and kicked off her boots while Hunter and Sight pulled of their and removed their top most layers. For Hunter is was a black corset and for Sight a black vest that stopped at the waist. They also removed their arm guards and gloves and placed them on the table.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning Eragon and Brom said goodbye to Jeod. They decided not stay to stay any longer, Brom wanted them to leave as early as they could . The farther the put the city behind them, the better.

The two old men clasped each others hands in a strong grip. " Take care my old friend." Jeod said with a sad smile

"Same to you." Brom replied. His voice was thick as the heavy reality of what they were doing returned to them. He bowed his white head and turned to Helen. Jeod's stoic wife stood in the door way watching them with a hawk's eye. "Thank-you for your hospitality; it was most gracious."

Helen's face reddened, and for a moment Eragon though she was going to slap him. Brom continued, unperturbed. " You have a good husband; take care of him. There are few men as brave and as determined as he is. But even he cannot weather difficult times without support from those he loves." he bowed again, humble in his tone. " Only a suggestion, dear lady."

Eragon watched as indignation and hurt crossed Helen's face. Her eyes flashed as she shut the door brusquely. Jeod sighed as he ran his fingers through his graying hair. " Thank you for trying."

" I think she got the message. " Brom said before pressing something into his hands. Eragon saw the cloth warped parcel and eyed it with curiosity.

" Keep this safe, and use it when the time comes." He muttered. " I've been saving it for many years, and I know I'm leaving it in the right hands."

Jeod nodded as he griped the package tighter. "By my life I will protect it until then."

Eragon shifted his feet the awkwardness. As always, he felt completely left out when when ever the two older men talked. But Jeod came over to wish him farewell, he straighten up and made sure to meet him in the eyes. " Thank you, for everything. I know you risked a lot of things during our stay here but- "

Jeod cut him off by raising his hand smiling. " Anything for a friend. I only wish your the rest of your journey is as peaceful as your stay here. But that I guess, is wishful thinking."

Eragon thanked him again, then mounted Cadoc. But he paused when he saw Jeod place a hand on the stallions neck. He looked down and almost jumped in surprise at burning yet solid look in his eyes.

" I just want to say one last thing."

"Yes?"

" Remember this; A man can be the most powerful force in the entire world – But if he has no one to stand beside him, then he is as weak as a boy pretending to be king. He is a only king in his own mind.

Friends are your greatest power. Even when you think you are alone, you never really are."

Eragon looked at him confused, but at the same time his mind thought back to what Robin had said the other day. He opened his mouth to ask something, but didn't have the chance as Brom can trotted Snowfire up beside him. " Come, we better get going"

Jeod dropped his hand and stepped back from Cadoc, and after a final farewell they departed onto the road that would take them to Teirm's south gate. The city was just waking up. Very few people were on the streets , but not so little that they would draw any attention. A few traveling merchants and other visitors to the city were on their own way out of Terim. They would blend perfectly in to the crowed.

From Cadoc's back Eragon looked around him. Trying to taking in the buildings and the city one last time. He knew in the back of his mind he may never see it again.

_'Just like I'll never see home again.'_

As they road by one of the final clean streets of Terim's west side, Eragon saw something very interesting. A young women with rusty red hair and a slightly tattered dress walked over to a dress shop on the corner. She stopped and looked around nervously, almost like she was waiting for someone and was afraid to be caught. Eragon watched as the women brought slightly bite her lip and bring a hand to them, before padding over to a solo birch tree that was on a side of the road. She looked up into its branches and seemed upset that there wasn't anything. Then she look around the base before spotting a package wrapped in white paper and tied with a green string.

He could of sworn her sea green eyes lit up as she hesitantly picked it up and undid the string before pealing back a corner of the paper to see what was inside. Eragon couldn't see what it was, but what ever it was must've been something special - because a huge smile broke out across her face as she hugged the package to her chest.

* * *

**Side notes:**

_* Why Sight tied holly in Solembum's hair - well it's never really given to as why he had it there in the first place in the real book, so I decided to see if I could use it in some way to connect him to the rangers. I don't where , but while looking something's up on the internet I ran across something that said "holly" at one point or another use to mean "truth". ( ehh i now find out it also means strong or powerful). At the time i wrote that part, I made Sight tie the sprig just so solembum wouldn't lie to Eragon about the soliders._

_* left out the part when Eragon asked Brom about werecats - Okay, yes I know that is a very important part - but I really didn't have time to put it in. (darn finals!!) I promise to encluded it find a way to encluded it later one. ( as a flash back i think.) _

REVIEW!!


	12. Blades of Death

**Finally! I got this chapter up. (thanks to some motovation *cough*torment*cough* from Riyu and Ko-Toni)**

**Ko: Did this mouth say something?**

** Yuna: EPP! N..No? ._.  
**

**Riyu: Kratos?**

**Kratos : =_=....Why am I here?**

**Ko: Because we forced you too, now go!**

**Riyu: And Jade was busy at the moment**

**Ko: DO NOT MENTION THAT EVIL DEMON! D (~ Doesn't like Jade from Tales of the Abyss)  
**

**Kratos: *sigh*Why do I have a feeling Zellos is behind this..... fine.. ( i better better be getting paid for this) JUD-  
**

**Yuna: what? NO!! I'm sorry , I'm Sorry!! (dunks behind Guy and Luke for protection) **

**Luke: ummm....?. Tear?? (lol I kinda look little her XD)  
**

**Guy: Uhh are you okay? (inner guy: ahhhh!!! ~)**

**Yuna: Judment me, and the idot and the awsomte hod swordsman go down with me!**

**Luke: Idiot? -_-??**

**Ko and Riyu: NOOO!!!  
**

**(lol, you have to see the "Teacher Kratos " Vid to get this XD, and yeah, we're Tales of the Abyss/ Tales of Smphonia fans. ;) )  
**

**Ugh to be honest even writing this chapter up was like pulling teeth. It's just so...so..._fillerish_ XD. I know most of you an wondering " WHERE IS THE ACTION ALREADY?! D", or  
"when are Murtagh, Eragon going to be back into this? ;_;"; Well here's some good news and bad news. Good news? Eragon will be back in the next chapter. Better new? EPIC FIGHTING SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (okay, maybe not "epic", but it's still going to badass!) Bad new? ...umm Murtagh won't appear from another chapter.**

**Alright Guys on with the Disclamier !****!**

**Guy, Luke, and Kratos: Everything in this story that is not orinally from "Eragon" belongs to **

**Luke: Those three nuts... * gets hit in the head with Meiu* ow! Meiu: Master! Luke: shut up thing! Meiu: Meiuuuu ;_;  
**

**Kratos: Why am I here?**

**Guy: umm yeah, we don't blong to them either.**

**all the girls: Sadly...**

_A/N: btw, the "Emmett" in this chapter is NOT basied off of "Emmett" from Twilight (although i love him to death). He's acutally a character dedicaded to my cousin Jim who I lost a few months ago._

* * *

Blades of Death

Only the gods knew how long they had been traveling. It must've been at least a week or two since the girls began to follow the dragon rider's group. They had left the balmy, salty air of the west cost and traveled south-west, following the Rio Toark river, passing through the pass in the Spine and back into the heart of the empire; making sure to keep a far enough distance so they weren't spotted by the dragon flying high above the others.

Spring had crept back and taken root in the melting trails left in winters wake. The ground was beginning to thaw the ice that clogged up the rivers and lakes was starting to break and give way to the water pounding against it. But winter was not letting go with out a fight, even though things were coming out of their slumber they still had a wicked icy bite.

Which Sight found out the hard way when she dove into Leona Lake when they stopped at its north shore to camp. But once she had gotten use to it ( or more like every part of her body had lost feeling) she got caught up in the enchantment of the world under the blue-green water.

Sky stayed on the shore to keep an eye on their traveling packs and horses, and to try and get a fire going. She had just managed to get the tinder smoldering under the iron pot when Sight walked out the water with one of the fish-traps left behind by other rangers she had dived in to find.

"How's the water?" She asked lightly.

"Nice 'n Cold." Sight sighed as she dropped the reed woven, water logged trap neck to the fire. It gave a wet squ-glush as the fish inside jolted from the shock. She shivered slightly when a breeze off the water hit her still wet skin. Other than her chest bindings and a pair of shorts, she was bare.

Sky handed her the blanket she had set aside. " You are the only person I know who is nuts enough to dive into that water."

Sight playfully stuck out her tongue at her friend as she draped the heavy cotton blanket over her shoulders and rung out her hair. " And it's thanks to this "nut" that you aren't out there spending hours trying to catch dinner."

"Point taken. Your clothes are over there on that rock by the way." Sky used the wooden spoon in her hand to point to a large bolder near them. She let out a frustrated sigh as she bent forward to check on the flames again. It was still nothing but smoke. " I hope Hunter gets back with more wood soon."

"She's probably having a tough time finding any that's burnable out here." Sight's voice was muffled as she pulled on her tunic. After her head got through the hole at the top she grabbed her pants and boots and pulled them on too. " Did they move yet?"

" I haven't seen any dragons taking off . Eragon is still swimming in the lake, I saw them dive in as you came out."

The girls had placed their camp at the far side of Lenoa Lake, closest to the spine and the mouth of the Rio Toark River; while Eragon and Brom were camped on the other side. It was far enough yet close enough so they could keep an eye on Eragon's group, but at the same time, stay hidden from them.

The journey south had been going relatively well.... that was until Eragon decided to play "hero". The incident happened a few days ago, just as they were approaching the Rio Torak pass. Of course it was no surprise that the rangers had noticed the first signs that something was amiss, rangers were, after all, renound for their talents skills in tracking. The dozens of urgal tracks along the muddy river bank and broken branches snapped off near by trees instantly set up a red flag.

The small army had originally been twenty urgals, but they had split up into two groups in order to throw off Eragon, Brom and the dragon. Hunter, Sight, and Sky had also split up in order to catch the urgals off guard themselves. Sight was to take care of the smaller fall back group, while the sisters went after the larger group of twelve. The brown-haired archer had picked a rocky, moss covered cliff to use as an advantage point, and waited until the fleet marched into the gully under it before she started to pick them off with her arrows. She had taken almost all of them out when the last one standing whipped out a twisted, charcoal black horn. But he sounded it before Sight could slit his throat with her sword.

That was when it all went sour, and Eragon made the stupid move of showing himself and his dragon. The only strange thing was, according to what Hunter and Sky had explained from what they over heard, was that the urgals weren't shocked at all. In fact they seemed to know exactly who and what Eragon was already.

After that, the three of them had spent the next two days tracking down three urgals that had managed to escape from Brom. They killed two of them, but they lost the last one in the rocky foothills of the Spine.

Sight grabbed her medical pouch and walked over to where their mares rested. The chestnut mare made a happy whiny as her rider approached.

Sight stroked her muzzle softly. " Hey Ithilwen, how about we check that bandage, huh?"

She moved to the forearm where a urgal's arrow had hit Ithilwen during the chaos. Sight carefully removed the bandage and checked the puncher wound. Thankfully, the tip of the arrow had only left a small hole no bigger than a coin. It had stopped weeping and was now clotted.

Sight stroked the mare's side soothingly and looked up with a smile at the big dark eyes that started down at her. "Looks like I won't have to." She then raised her right hand to the wound and healed it with magic. " But, better safe than sorry I suppose."

She pushed off her knees, and with a final pat, left the horse and went back to Sky. She tucked the bandages that she hadn't needed back into the pouch and placed it back in her larger traveling pack when she returned to the fire.

Sky was still bent over, trying to bring the flames to life. "Oh this is hopeless!" she huffed and flung the wooden spoon to the ground.

Sight smirked before bending down. "_Brisnger_."

The dying crackle burst to life as the air from Sight's lips fanned it. Now that there was a steady flame going Sky seemed to relax.

"Thanks." She sighed as she sat down on the log behind her. " You know, you're so lucky.."

"Hm?"

"You know.... getting to use magic." She explained with a bit on envy in her tone.

Sight laughed slightly as she leaned back on her hands. " You can too." she pointed out.

"Yeah..," Sky gave another sigh and rested her chin on her hand. " But the most I can do is lift a pebble, and that takes up all my energy! At least Hunter can manipulate wood a little bit – but neither of us can compare to you. You can do everything from healing magic to chucking fire balls at people!"

"Sky, weren't you listening during lessons?" The older girl laughed. "Yes you're right, I have stronger magic than you , but that's only because it's in my blood. You and Hunter are still learning to control it. Besides, you have tons of skills that you're good at! I would kill to be as good as you are with explosives! I mean, how many times have you're bombs gotten us out of tight spots?"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of crunching pebbles and sand. Hunter had finally returned from where ever she went with an armload of driftwood and grass.

"Do you know how impossible it is to find something that will actually burn here?!" She growled as she dumped everything by the fire pit. She plopped down on the same log her sister was sitting on and blew the hair out of her face.

"Everything is so water logged!!!"

"Did they spot you?" Sight asked, ignoring Hunter's rant. She was digging through her pack for a wooden bowl, and handed it to Sky once she found it. Hunter reached over to her bag and gave her own bowl to her sister to fill up with stew.

"I don't think so. Eragon's dragon did fly over an area I was in, but I dunked behind a dune before she could see me."

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence among them. The stew was thin, but still tasty with fresh chucks of hare meat seasoned with herbs floating around in the watery broth. Several of the fish from the trap Sight had retrieved had been stuck on to sharpened sticks and placed around the fire to cook. By the time they were finished, the sun had sunk behind the mountains and the cold night air swept in along the shore.

The cool air chilled them a little bit so Sky added more tinder to the fire. They took turns watching the camp across the lake, watching the tiny flame flicker on the distant bank. It was completely still when night had fully settled darkness engulfed everything in a thick black blanket. There wasn't even any movement on the lake, it had turned into a giant piece of smooth obsidian glass that reflected the stars and moon.

"I'm going to bed." Hunter announced as she unrolled her bed roll. " Who's taking the first watch?"

"I will" Sight said as she stood up and stretched. " I'll set up a perimeter spell as well."

Sky nodded. " Good call, who knows what is out there..." She looked out at the darkness around them and suppressed a shiver.

Although they had traveled around most of Alagaesia, they had never really stayed in this area before. They preferred staying up north. And although they had gone as far south as Surda before, they had always traveled by boat from Teirm in those cases.

Being this close to Dars-Leona was like tempting a rabid dog with a tender, fresh, bloody piece of meat – Dangerous, daring, and just plain stupid. Most people would think the most dangerous place in the empire would be around Urn'baen, since that was were the dark-twisted-self-proclaimed- "king" lived.

But far darker things happened in Dars-Leona that even rangers were wary of the city. In fact only the fieriest rangers stationed there, former mercenaries, men that knew their way around death. Which is why is wasn't so surprising that they had been given the appropriate name of "The Blades of Death.".

Sight and the others had never met them personally, but they knew it was a four man squad and led by a man by the name of Irial.

"Watch out for the others." Hunter warned referring to across the lake.

Sight nodded off handily before heading out to the water. Earlier, they had chosen an outcrop of huge boulders that would be the lookout post for that night. From there anyone would have a great advantage of seeing across the lake and a good thousand yards in any given direction.

Sight sat down in a comfortable sized gap between two of the larger boulders and used her cloak as a cushion. She sat still for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the night, before letting out a breath and heading toward the water's edge. She crouched down, pulled the fingerless black glove off her right hand , and dipped her hand into the water, the sudden soft light her hand gave off bathed her features in a icy blue color and made her teal eyes shine. Then the glow slowly began to disperse in whips that stretched out into the water.

Soon the whole edge of the lake glowed faintly and then faded. The perimeter spell had been set, which meant she would automatically detect any life form in the area and take advantage of the heads up if need be.

With the spell up and working Sight returned back to her spot and went back to watching the lake. She could see the lights of oil lamps burning in a nearby small fishing village, they looked like tiny fireflies that danced at the edge of the water. She shifted slightly, brought her legs up, and tucked them under her chin.

It was completely quite, and she hated it.

Being quite and alone made Sight do something she didn't like to do, it let her mind wander. And that never led to anything good. Ever.

_' How did my life come to this?_'

She must've dozed off somewhere half way through her shift ; because the next thing she knew Sky was shaking her awake and telling her it was time to switch.

"Huh?" Sight blinked in confusion for a moment. " Oh, I must've dozed off! I'm sorry Sky."

She felt so embarrassed. What decent ranger fell asleep on the job?!

Sky just laughed and nudged her in the direction of camp. " It's not a big deal. Just go get some sleep."

"O..Okay.." Sight yawned.

" Sight?"

The brunet paused and turned back to her. " Hm?"

Sky's face flashed with genuine concern and worry about something. She tugged lightly at her ponytail, which was an old habit she did whenever she was nervous, or just didn't know how to word a certain question. " Ahhh.... are you alright? I mean...with all of this?"

'Was she alright with following Eragon instead of following that clue?' is what she meant.

"Yes, I'm sure."

But Sky didn't completely believe her.

She had known Sight for far too long and was able to see past any barriers her friend had put up. She had to agree with her sister sometimes, Sight was too kind for her own good. She had always put everyone else's happiness before her own. She may smile a lot, but....it was never like her old smiles.

Now they just seemed hollow.

Sky wished that someday, somehow....someone could make her laugh and smile like she use to.

"I hope that day is one day soon." she thought to herself as she watched Sight walk back to camp. " I miss my friend."

* * *

They packed early the next morning and followed Eragon and Brom until they stopped at Fasaloft, the small fishing village Sight had seen last night.

While the men ate lunch, the girls took this time to their advantage to replenish their supplies for the challenge ahead. The sisters went to the local apothecary to get some more blasting jell and other ingredients for Sky's explosives while Sight went to a trading post on the edge of town. Thankfully, there was one that was run by an underground resistance group that allied with the Blades of Death. She paid to send a message by hawk to them to give the other rangers an early warning on their situation. The more support they had in this, the better.

It didn't matter that most likely they wouldn't even be anywhere near village if a response was sent back, it was also likely that someone would be waiting for them in the city anyway.

Quickly after their short rest the girls didn't waste anytime in leaving Fasaloft. This time before Eragon and Brom. They took the main road that lead straight into Dars- Leona, hoping that the traffic of farmers coming into the city to trade would slow the others down giving them enough time to come up with some kind of plan; because right now......none of them had a clue of that they were going to do.

Soon the skyline of the city greeted them , rising out of the dusty ground like cracked and weather beaten tombstones, along with the jagged, fang-like gates of hell, Helgrind.

Sky involuntarily shuttered as a cold chill swept up her spine at the sight of them. "They give off such a creep felling, don't they?"

"'Creepy" doesn't being to describe it." Hunter muttered darkly. " It's sadistic."

Sight nodded as she eyed the steeple that toward over the city. She, like the rest of them, knew all too well about these people's " worship". Ruled by a demented, twisted and deviant religion that worshiped darkness, pain, and other unspeakable things. In their own rights, the "Worshipers of Helgrid" were the most radical extremists Alagaesia had ever seen.

Suddenly Hunter pulled lightly back on her reins making Berea , her black mare, slow down to a walk. " Sight, we may have a problem." She pointed ahead of them to the gate that led into the city and the ten guards surrounding it. These ones didn't look as friendly as the ones in Teirm.

"I don't think we will be able to sweet talk them this time."

"You're right." Sight sighed. "But we can't stop now, we'll just have to wait and see what we're dealing with I suppose and take it from there."

They nudged the horses forward again and kept from making any eye contact with any of the guards. They had almost made it to the gate when two pikes suddenly blocked their path. The girls pulled back on their reins and looked up at the two burly men in crimson armor.

"Halt!" bellowed one of them, " What is your businesses in Dars Leona?"

"We're looking for a place to stay the night." Sight explained, " We are traveling south to Feinster."

The guard seemed a little upset by the simple answer, like he was just itching for a reason to stick his spear into someone. His face slipped into a boring look and he yawn as he and his partner raised their weapons. "Alright, you may pass."

"Keep a look out for a sign or something from Irial." Sight reminded the others as they passed into the delapatated ruins of the outskirts of the city.

Sky covered her nose as the horrible smell hit her in the face. "This is horrible!"

"It's just like Irial to pick a place like this."

Even though they had never personally met him, they had heard many stories of Irial's choices in hiding places.

"Well it certainly does fit the ranger status; I doubt anyone would blink twice at a dark, hooded figure here." Sight shrugged then looked towards the chapel that rose from the heart of the city. "Come on, it probably gets better as you head in."

"It does actually."

The girls pivoted their horses to the sudden deep voice that came from their left. From the shadows steeped a tall, dangerous looking young man. He was covered in nothing but leather and chain-mail that almost seemed to have bonded to his muscular and lean body. And what skin was visible was marked with all sorts of tribal tattoos, his arms, upper chest and the right side of his neck were covered with jagged vines, interwoven sharp lines that bent and curve to create different designs. A dark dragon curled up his right arm as bone like talons of a wing clawed at this left. If you read closely you could read a story that was written on his flesh with midnight black and scarlet red ink.

But the most unusual thing about the ranger leader was his eyes. From under a shock of jet black hair, stared a pair of pure blood garnet color eyes. As those eyes held Sight's teal color ones, something struck her. She took in a sharp breath as a passage she had skimmed over in the ranger journal rushed to the front of her mind, one that had dealt with Blades of Death.

"_The man who leads this group is one who should not be taken lightly, even by his allied or brother rangers. A knife in the dark, a child of sin itself. He is Burthir abr ai Shade, born of a shade. A man whose mother is human and his father is a servant of the shadows_. "

As if reading her mind, Irial's lips lifted up into a smirk. "Well, well... if it isn't our three little heroines." He teased.

Ticked off by his comment, Hunter turned Beria to face him and was ready to snap back at him but Sight grabbed her reins and shot her a warning look. She silently motioned to the chain at Irial's side and the small, but deadly sharp metal chine attached at the end. The older girl grumbled, but didn't show any more signs of wanting to attack.

"I got your message, but we already knew you were on your way to begin with," He told them. "Gale sent out a call about you three to all the southern groups, and that we should to aide you if possible."

Sight, Sky and Hunter felt a sudden gratefulness to Gale then. The much older ranger was always looking out for them. Then remembering were they were, reminded them of how vulnerable they were at the moment, out in the open like this.

Sky shifted uneasily in her saddle as she asked. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

Irial looked at her, almost looked irritated when she flinched when she saw his eyes. "And where would you suggest?"

"How about your headquarters?" Hunter snapped.

"Hunter!" Sight warned, giving her friend a serious glare. "Not now..." she hissed.' _The last thing we need is a fight to draw attention to us.'_

Irial let out a low amused whistle as he gave another cheeky smirk. "Well, aren't you feisty."

Sight sighed and rubbed the space between her eyes. She was starting to get one hell of a headache from the bickering between the two black haired rangers. "Irial, could you please just show us to some place?" 'Or_ at least just stop trying to make my head exploded?!'_ She added in her head.

Sky just gave her a weak smile. _'Poor Sight.... she's always the referee._'

Irial turned and motioned for them to follow. "You'll have to get off your horses, there's really only room to go by foot."

The girls dismounted and then used the reins to lead the horses as they followed him toward the edge of the crumbling city.

"Should we really trust him? Look at his eyes..." Hunter narrowed her eyes at Irial's head, which moved slightly to the side meaning he had heard Hunter's remark.

Sight shot Hunter another look. "What is with you?" She hissed again, she was really starting to get fed up with her attitude "He's one of us, what his blood is doesn't matter. I would think you of all people..... would understand that." A little bit of hurt crept into her tone at the last part, and her eyes showed that she was a little disappointed in her friend.

"Sight does have a point, Hunter. We haven't heard anything about Irial or his group that says he would attack us, have we? For all we know what the Empire has gained in an enemy, we have gained as a very good ally." Sky reasoned softly.

"I still don't trust him."

"No one said you had too." Irial said coldly.

If they thought were they were moments before was horrible, it was nothing compared to the areas they were passing now. The farther away they got from the main road, the worse the living conditions got. The crumbling shacks were being squeezed together, so much that it began to look like one never ending wall on either side of a narrow festering cobblestone road. Children and adults wearing only rags sat or laid soullessly all around, some times even next to corpses those already claimed by this hell hole. A constant reminder of what their fate was. The few that paid attention to the new comers looks up at them with hollow eyes, almost slightly begging them for some kind of salvation. A few measly scraps of food, drink of clean water, a few coins... anything.

Sight felt her heart plummet to her stomach at the sight of them. '_How could anyone treat people this way?'_

She stopped when a small boy tripped and fell over in to the road in front of her. He was so thin you could see his tiny ribs poking out his chest and his skin was covered in grime. She couldn't take it.

Without thinking twice she bent down and scoped the boy up in her arms, she was terrified by how light he felt. He had to be no older than five, but he felt as heavy as a cat and he was shaking.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, trying to coax an answer out.

The boy lifted his head and look at her with big green eyes under matted wavy brown hair. He didn't say a word, but she saw a cut right above his right eye. Sight brushed her glowing fingers over it and healed it, before smiling at him "There, all better."

The boy just looked at her. She went to place him down but was surprised when he wouldn't let go. In fact, he held on tighter.

"Ahhh..." She blinked over to her teammates for help.

"It seems someone like you Sight." Sky teased.

"You got yourself into this. I told you, you're too kindhearted for your own good." Hunter sighed.

Sight just stood there looking helpless until Irial spoke up, "Just take him with us." It sounded like this happened often to him.

Sight, Sky and Hunter looked at each other before shrugging and following him again since he had started walking again. Surprisingly, Hunter instantly took Ithilwen's reins with out being asked.

"Your arms are full."

Sight gave an embarrassed half smile. "Thank-you."

Irial took them deeper into the decay and closer to the wall until they reached a small side street that was squeezed in between broken, burnt or in one way or another destroyed houses. He then led them over to a tiny entrance to a close that was at the very end of the path where a set of stairs descent into darkness. The entrance was only big enough for one person to fit thorough at a time.

"How are we supposed to get our horses down there?"

Without looking back at them, Irial knocked on the door of the house nearest to them. A few moments later fair haired man opened it. "Cedric can take them to the stable we have." Irial explained as he motioned toward the new ranger, "Don't worry, they'll be in good care."

Hesitantly, they handed over their horses to Cedric and followed Irial down into the entrance. It was pitch black and only got darker as they traveled deeper underground. The walls were damp and covered with a thin film of slim from the trapped moister in the air, and it smelled heavily of mold and rot. The passageway was so narrow that they could only get through by walking single file. Irial led the way with a torch he has grabbed off the wall, and Hunter brought up the rear.

Soon they came to the stop at a wall that blocked their way. "Great, a dead end?" Hunter asked, "What now?"

Irial again didn't say anything as he pushed against the wall and it suddenly gave way, reveling a hidden tunnel.

"Oh.."

After they had all moved into the wider, more lit space and the false wall slammed back into place, Sight asked the question that was on everyone's minds. " Irial, where are we?" She shifted the little boy in her arms to lessen the stress. He had clamed down, but still had not loosened his grip on her.

"Under the city."

"Wait! You mean we are below Dars-Leona?" Sky gasped.

He told them to keep moving and answered then explained, "This is one of many underground passageways that go throughout the city. The priests use to use them for transporting hidden goods from the nobles and the Ra'zac, and to keep the truth hidden from the public. They were also used to send the Ra'zac their 'goods."

"Goods?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Irial who answered his time. Instead Sight's voice was hard. "Human sacrifices." Her eyes were hard as they found Irial's. " This was an underground slave trade route, wasn't it?"

The raven haired man seemed pleased and amused by her knowledge. " You know your history, don't' you."

"I've ran across some documents about it before."

"Yes, until they built a trading square above ground and the slave trade was allowed again – they used these tunnels."

"You said these passages were used by the priests... what happened then?" Hunter asked.

Irial dunked under a low archway that had been carved out of the rock. " They abandoned them a few years back after they caved in the entrance under the church; so now we use them for our own uses."

"Using an enemies own secret against them.." The black hair girl nodded in approval. " Clever."

As the small, and shocking peaceful, conversation between them ended so did the tunnel. The narrow way opened up into a huge room, a wide round underground chamber that had several different corridors, including the one they had used, branching out from it. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and slated with a grey color stone. The room was also filled with several tables, cots, and various weapons. In the middle of the room was a fountain and a large fire pit which two men sat around. Both of them looked up as soon as they heard the footsteps.

Both of the men had dark brown hair, but the one closest to them had a scar that ran along his jaw and cheek and the other one had blue eyes.

"You're back." The blue eyed one greeted, "We started roasting the pig."

Irial gestured from Sight, Sky, and Hunter to the two final members of the Blades of Death. "Ladies, these are my partners, Dawin and Emmett."

Emmett, the one who had spoken, stood up and walked over. He was extremely tall, making the girls feeling like children compared to him. Like Irial, and probably the rest of the rest of his teammates, he was also very well built; his biceps firmly pushed against the dark green shirt and chain mail he wore. "Cute kid you got there." He smiled and pointed to the little boy who had dozed off in Sight's arms.

A faint blush crossed Sight's cheek and she shook her head. "He's not mine!" She blurted out . God, she was way too young to even think about having kids. "We found him above ground and Irial told us to bring him with us..and.. and.."

"Emmett, leave her alone." Dawin ordered as he hit the big ranger over the head. He flashed an apologetic smile at the flustered girl. "Sorry about him Sight."

"T..That's alright."

Hunter walked over to a rack up against the wall near them, it was filled with several different types of weapons, ranging from long swords to senbons. "This is quite an arsenal you have." She admired. She picked up a sword on the end and skillfully twirled it around with fingers, testing its weight and balance. "Folded iron?"

"Laced with steel! " Dawin boasted proudly, "And thank you, I worked very hard on those.

Hunter nodded to show that he was welcomed and then slid the blade back into its hold against the wall. "May I see your sword?" He asked when he spotted the large broad sword strapped to her back.

She loosened the strap that was slung over her shoulder and across her chest and easily lifted the sword over her head, but when she handed it to Dawin he seemed to have a little trouble holding it up. "Y..you can use this?" He gasped as he tried to lift it, "It's so heavy!"

"You get use to it." Hunter laughed.

Sight shifted the sleeping child in her arms. She sighed, her arms were starting to cramp. Irial seemed to notice her discomfort and told her she could place the boy down on one of the cots.

"Thank you" She sighed.

"You can use mine." Emmett offered, "It's the one nearest to the fire so he'll be warm."

She smiled gratefully at him, walked over to his cot and placed the boy down. This time his grip had gone slack in his sleep and she could now lift his tiny arms off away from her neck.

When she returned to the fire pit she saw that the others have moved over to the huge table that was by the far side of the chamber. Cedric, the man who had taken their horses, had rejoined the group as well. He stood beside Irial and was the only fair haired one of the group, not counting Sky. Like the others he was tall, well built and had some kind of mark on his body; in his case it was a long scar that cut right over his left eye and a tattoo that ran along that side of his face.

Sight took her place between Sky and Emmett, which put her right across from Irial.

"So, what do you know of the rider?" Irial demanded. " I want you to fill us in on everything that has happened up till now."

At the sound of his tone they knew he meant business. Playtime was over. The girls slipped back in to ranger mode, their faces slipping into serious looks that could rival Irial's and their voices cool and calm as they talked.

"The rider is a boy around fifteen years of age and his name is Eragon. Until this winter he lived up north in Caravahall with his uncle and cousin."

BAM!

The table shook as Emmett slammed his hands down on the table and shot out his chair. And he glared at Hunter, his usual playful eyes were livid. "Did you say he's only fifteen?" He cut in, "You mean to tell me…that the new dragon rider is just **a child**?!"

"Emmett!" Cedric barked, it was the first time had ever spoken. His voice was dark, deep, and clearly had a snap of authority."

The youngest member of the Blades of Death opened his mouth to say something, but back down when he saw the dangerous look his leader sent him. His blood colored eyes almost seemed to glow like hot coals. So with his tail between his legs, Emmett sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth in a tight frown. But the girls caught him mumble something like "To think a **farm boy** is our only hope…."

"What happened to the boy's family?" Dawin asked trying to move the conversation along.

Sight took this as her cue to pick up where Hunter left off. "His cousin was offered a job as an apprentice to a miller in another town, but his uncle…was attacked by the Ra'zac." Her fingernails bit into the tabletop as the anger triggered by the memory resurfaced. "We were unable to stop them ….or save him. They used seither oil as a weapon, so we decided to track them down by tracing trades of the oil through the trade route records. Eragon and Brom had the same idea."

"Sight knew that there was a good chance they would be heading to Teirm, so we went there as well. And just like she thought, they did go. They stayed with a merchant by the name of Jeod who had access to the records they needed but were locked up in the citadel." Sky continued, "Gale, Erin, and Robin helped us keep an eye on them there."

There was a pause of silence as the older rangers took in the information as the girl exchanged glances. They appeared clam on the outside, on the inside they were waiting on baited breathe.

'Being dangled over a moat of alligators that haven't been fed in days would be less stressful than this.' Hunter thought.

Finally, Dawin asked if they knew were the Ra'Zac might be in Dars-Leona.

"Umm, to tell the truth.." Sigh began sheepishly, "We only guessed. We were following the others after they left Teirm, and as soon as we saw that they were heading in this direction we knew they were on to something."

"Are they in the city now?" Irial asked.

"We left before them when we all stopped in Fasaloft, one of those small fishing villages by the lake. But I would guess that they are in the city by now, or at least nearing the gates."

"When did you leave them?"

"About noon, right after we sent you that hawk."

Emmett nodded slightly, as if calculating something. "They're probably going to come in with the farmers. It will be less suspicious that way. What do they do with the dragon?"

"They leave her outside the city, some place far enough were she won't be noticed." Sky answered.

Sight looked up at Emmett and was slightly surprised at his expression. All the child-like easygoingness of his face had been replaced by a cold mask. Across from them Irial stood up and began pacing a little bit before walking over to a pile of papers on a smaller table. With a flick of his wrist he pulled out one of the larger sheets of canvas and brought it back to the table.

The thin canvas turned out to be a very detailed map of the city above them. It was a huddled mess of lines and small dots at the edges where the slums were, but the lines got farther apart, and slightly of more organized the farther they were in the city. At the center of the map was stamped a huge symbol, a jagged looking cross that stood for the church. Several other smaller symbols were also on the map and marked other important places; such as taverns, hideouts, guard locations and other entrances/exits to the catacombs they were hiding in right now.

But the thing that caught Sight's eye was the second largest symbol on the map, and it was in an area that was right by the chapel.

"What's this?" She asked and pointed to the crest.

"That would be the governor's estate. It's the second largest, highest point in Dars-Leona, besides the church." Cedric explained. " In fact this chamber is right below it."

As soon as he mentioned that Hunter, Sky and Sight heads snapped up to the dome ceiling.

Sky was stunned, "We're right under this city ruler's feet?"

"Yes, but we are several dozen feet under ground, so he doesn't know any better."

"He's right on top of a snake's nest." Hunter muttered before a smirk broke across her face and her brown eyes gleamed mischievously, "You guys are clever."

"Some of us even disguise as some of his servants. We've gotten a lot of information that way." Emmett said proudly, his childlike attitude back.

"Then would you mind if one of us could join you tomorrow?" Sight asked, "Since there are three of us we could split up in groups with you guys."

"As long I don't have to wear another darn dress…" Hunter cursed under her breath.

Irial tuned to his second in command, Cedric. "Who is on duty tomorrow?"

"Dawin, I think. You are suppose to be one of the kitchen staff, right?"

The less childish brown haired ranger shook his head. "I've been promoted to a regular servant. This is good because I have more access to other areas now, but I heard that they are looking for a new girl to clean the floors."

Sky almost dreaded asking the question, "What happened to the old one?"

"She was beheaded after they found she was carrying the governor's child."

The blonde gulped and instantly declared right there that she would not volunteer for the job.

"How old was she?" But Sight already had a gut feeling that the girl had been the victim of a dirty old man.

"16, I think."

"Poor thing.."

Irial, who had shown no reaction or interest in the discussion rolled up the map as he informed them that they decided that issue in the morning. "Your friends probably won't make any decisions about their plans till then anyway. If they're smart, they'll lay out and get to know their surroundings first."

The girls agreed with him. After tracking Brom and Eragon in Terim they had a pretty good idea that the bard was the one who made the important choices between them, and Eragon. Well he tried to follow them at times. There was not doubt that he would be extra careful while they were staying here.

Which reminded Sight of another problem of theirs.

"Do you know where there is an Inn to stay for the night?"

Dawin, who had just brushed by her on his way to the fire pit, paused to think. "Well, there is one in the better part of the city. It's not cheep, but it's decent. Better than any of the rat holes you'll find in the slums."

He then looked at the three girls and quickly noticed how tired they all looked. " But why don't you stay down here with us?"

Emmett seemed to jump in joy as soon as his teammate made the offer and quickly pounced to try and sealed the deal. "It's probably a more reasonable idea! These catacombs are as safe as the tunnels the dwarfs built under the Beor Mountains, and you can acess almost any part of the city down here without the worry of soldiers about to lop your head off for poking your nose in the wrong place."

Hunter glanced over at Sight, as if asking her. "It does sound reasonable. We could use the tunnels to spy on Brom and Eragon with out having to resort to ….._dresses_."

"Yeah, we could also use the passage ways to try and find the Ra'zac with out altering them to where we are." Sky added.

Sight thought about it for a moment. 'It would work out in the long run.' Nodding her head, she decided. "Alright, we'll stay."

Dawin nodded and told them they could wait by the fire pit or fountain while he went and told Irial. "There's plenty to drink. We raided the governor's stash recently, so help yourselves until dinner's ready! "Emmett told them with a huge grin and swinging a bottle.

Sight and Sky laughed along with him. It was hard to believe that someone like him was part of this fear striking, blood curdling group, or was a former mercenary.

Hunter on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.

'_Between the three of them…I don't know who's more hopeless.'

* * *

_

**FREE HUGS FROM KRATOS, LUKE, GUY FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVEIW!!**

**kratos, luke and guy: WHAT?!!!!!!**

**Meiuu: I like hugs!! =^-^=**

**Luke: Shut up thing!**

**Meiuu: Meiuuuuuuu /;_;\**

** fine... free PLUSHIES of those three.. and hug from Emmett =_=**

**Emmett: YAY!**


	13. Chasing Shadows

**Please don't kill me! I know this is over due, but here it is the next chapter. And as promised, there are semi-epic fighting scenes. ( at least I HOPE they are. I'm a little new to writing them still, but Riyu said they were good.)**

**Anyway, I'll keep this author note short-ish since you guys are probably ready to already tear my head off for the long wait. (Hehehe ^^') I just want to make a few things clear. This is the last chapter the Ranger girls, or any rangers for that matter, will be in until the one after the next chapter. Why, you ask? Well because a certian broody dark haired young man will make a permenant re-aperance in the next chapter. ( lol, three guess who THAT will be XD) Also... well as you can already tell were getting to a certain ...umm sad point in the story. **

**Also, alot of you may be thinking that Sight is the main OC in this story. (Lol, actually it was Riyu who pointed this out to me. ^^' ) Anyway I want to make it clear that there really isn't going to be a certain main character, it just looks like Sight is that way because of the writing and all that Jazz. I acutally just really wanted to get to the main plot before we jolt off into the sub-plots of everyone, and Sight's deals mainly with that so thats sorta why she stands out more. ( Otherwise there would be like ubbber long chapters. ). I also wanted to get our readers ( All 6 of you, lol) more into the feel of the Ranger life stlye POV of our story. ( After all you probably know how the orginal story goes, so there really isn't a reason to tell Eragon P.O.V during these parts.)**

**Okay one more thing, and then you can have at the story! Since it takes a while to get these chapters up, we've ( Riyu, Ko-toni *Riyu's sister* and I) have to decied to put up Q&A filler chapters to kill time. So if ANY of you have had questions like- how did you come up with this story, the character designs - or even just questions about the rangers themsevles or heck even about US ( the creators of the fanfic) we'll answer them. Just remember, no spoiler questions ^^. **

**And Incase you forgot the rangers here they are. by groups/ apperence (so far) ( and if you don't have a score cad XD)"**

**Terwarille **

**Sight/??????**

**Hunter/??????**

**Sky/?????**

**(yeah you probably have guessed their REAL names already, but XP)  
**

**The Guard ( Ranger of Terim)**

**Gale Stonewall**

**Blade/ Erin**

**Fang/ Robbin ( and his sea hawk, Ian)**

**The Blades of Death ( Dras -Leona)**

**Irial**

**Cedric**

**Dawin**

**Emmett**

**Lol, wow guess that wasn't such as short chapter after all. Gomen!**

**~Standard Disclaimer Applied HERE~ Don't own, can't own blah blah. WE DO OWN THE RANGERS THOUGH *see above***

**Song: Jolly Rovin Tar. Preformed by .......Drunk Dawin!!!**

* * *

Chasing Shadows

The girls were surprised at how good the guys were at cooking. The meal was one of the better ones they had had since they became rangers. The roasted pig was so tender that it fell apart in their mouths, and the ale was crisp and frothy, much better than the watered down wine they usually sipped down.

Most of them managed to stay sober....but Dawin had gone off to a whole different world. One where ale had replaced water.

"Awwww, come-on Irial. We all know what you're hiding under all that leaatthhherrr!" The dark haired-dark eyed slurred drunkenly in a horribly off key sing-song tone as he waved his empty half-pint of ale in the air.

The girls just stared at him, slack jawed, wide-eyed, and completely speechless.

After kick starting her brain back up, Sight wearily asked " Ummm... is he always like this?" She blinked, stunned as she watch a pissed off Irial try to wrestle the drunk off of him.

"Get. off. me." He slammed the heel of his hand on to Dawin's forehead as he kept plowing forward.

The other men seemed unfazed by anything Dawin did, including break out into a big whoop and tackling Irial in a neck hold while yelling, " I LOVE YA MAN!"

Aparently ...this was normal.

" I don't get it.." Sky gaped and looked down at her own mug, as if she would find the cause there. " He's only had two drinks!"

Emmet shrugged. " What can we say, the man has one low tolerance level."

"DAWIN, YOU GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BURN YOUR SORRY ARESE!"

Note to self:**NEVER** get on Irial's bad side...

"He's a class A lightweight." Cedric mumbled as he took a casual sip of his drink, before quickly tilting his head to the right and narrowly dogging the smoldering body that went flying through the air.

"Hey, Dawin! You alright?" Emmett called over his shoulder.

There was a faint groan that informed them that he didn't turn into a pile of burnt flesh.

"If it's worth anything thing, I think you broke you're record!"

"Oh my... is he alright?!" Sight asked , horrified, as her medical instincts kicking in. She had jumped half way on to her feet when Emmett told her it was alright. " He has on fire proof clothing. We got it for him just for things like this."

Hunter looked at Emmett with a dry expression as she cocked one eyebrow. "No offense, but I thought you would be the one who couldn't hold their drink."

All the men, including Irial and Cedric, gave a booming laugh at her statement. The girls just looked at each other, like they were trying to figure out the joke they had just missed.

"Oh no, " Cedric choked, " It would nearly take a full barrel to get this boy swooning."

"I'm just pleasantly buzzed right now." Emmett said with his trademark charming grin as he raised his mug in a mock toast.

_T__he on going party of shots and off tune songs by Dawin ;_

**_'Get upppp, Jack, John sit downnnnn!_**

**_Come alonggggg, come along me jolly brave boys_**

**_There's plenty more grog in the jar_**

**_We'll plow the briny ocean with a jolly roving tarrrrrrrr_**r

,was interrupted by a soft mew.

Sight looked over her shoulder and saw that the young boy was stirring on the cot she had placed him on before. She turned back to the others and got up from her seat. " Looks like our little guest is up." Irial commented when she walked over with Sky at her side.

"Hey, feeling better?" She softly asked the boy as she sat down next to him.

The child was sitting up and looking at her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. " Mmmhmmm."

Sky gave him a smile and cooed, "Aren't you cute?"

The boy blinked at her with his big eyes. "Are you hungry?" Right away he gave an energetic nod. "Yes." His voice was tiny, high, and inwardly made the to girls squeal of how cute it was. Sky looked at Sight with another smile. "I'll get him some hot stew."

She nodded in agreement as Sky stood back up and walked back over to the fire pit. She then turned back to the boy and smiled kindly while she wrapped a blanket around him.

"So what's your name?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Caleb."

"Well Caleb, I'm Sight. Nice to meet you."

Caleb smiled back, but Sight's eyes were checking all the injuries that marked his tiny body. She gazed drifted down to his legs that dangled limply over the edge of the cot. They were battered, bruised, scraped and cut up from living in the streets above them. Her eyebrows frowned together as she saw the damage. 'He must be an orphan.' she thought. She reached forward and touched her fingertips to his leg, but paused to ask him if it would be okay if she fixed them. Caleb didn't, rubbing his forehead, seeming to remember when she had healed that, and then nodded.

But before she even summoned the magic needed, she heard a plop and slosh of water beside her. Hunter had placed down a bucket of warm water and was holding out a cloth. "Maybe you should clean him up first?"

"Thanks." She took the cloth and soaked it in the water while Hunter grabbed an extra cloth that was already wet. Sight wiped his face, neck and arms, while Hunter worked on his legs; being careful of the injuries.

After he was cleaned, healed and wrapped in the warm blanket again Sight carried him over to the fire where Sky handed him a tiny bowl of hot food, which he nearly scarfed down.

"Hey take it easy." Sight warned, "You don't want to get an upset stomach, do you?"

The guys were still enjoying themselves. Dawin was passed out on the ground, Emmett was amusing himself by poking him with a branch from the fire wood, while Irial and Cedric just watched them. Sky and Hunter sat on either side of Sight, as usual. She and Sky were playing with Caleb, and even Hunter got into the mood – despite her claim that all children were evil.

The little boy seemed to be having the time of his life, but kept close to Sight most of time. He seemed to have taken to her as some sort of mother-type figure. He also had taken a liking to Emmett right away as well.

"I wonder what happened to his family." Sky watched Emmett give a piggy-back ride to Caleb, who squealed in joy at being so high in the air.

"They're probably dead." Hunter answered bluntly.

Sky glared at her sister and demanded , " Do you have to be so cold?" She could only take her aloof attitude for so long. How the two of them could have the same blood was a marvel. They were complete opposites of each other!

"She's probably right." They looked at Sight who was staring calmly forward, but her eyes were always following Caleb. Her knees were tucked under her chin with her arms wrapped around them. Her face may have been calm, but the way her teal eyes shimmered in the firelight told them that her heart went out for him. "He's been on his own for a while. Either his parents abandoned him, killed for some useless reason, or died of some sickness."

'I just hope to the gods it's the last one. It would be the lesser of the evils.'

Sky shifted uneasily in her spot and folded her fingers over her lap. " How could you tell ? About him being alone, I mean."

"His legs. The scars and marks he had were months old. He also had a hairline fracture on his foreleg. They all point to long term exposure or someone who has lived on the streets."

In simple terms what all that meant was one thing; times were hard. This was only one of the many things that rangers stood against. They weren't fighting the empire for the same reason the Varden fought, to overthrow a self-imposed king who was a murderer and right past wrongs, no they were fighting to protect all the peoples of Alagasia. Especially the ones who could not protect themselves.

Sight looked across the fire-pit and smiled a bit when she saw Irial wasn't even able to resist Caleb's energy. The Stoic group leader's face broke out into what must have been his version of a half-smile. She had an inkling of an idea when they first found Caleb on the streets above them and he didn't reject the idea of bringing him along. Now she was positive.

_'He has a soft spot for children.'_

"Mind if we join you?" Emmett plopped down on the ground to them with Caleb swinging from his big hands.

Sight choked back a laugh when she noticed both of them had the same carefree look. Emmett looked at her, confused. She chocked slightly on another laugh and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just, if I didn't know any better, I would think you two were brothers."

"You know, I think you're right." Hunter smirked.

"Yeah, you two have the same hair type, color and eye shade." Sky agreed.

"No, I meant they act the same age."

Caleb, oblivious to the cold comment , got up and sat between Sky and Sight. The brown-haired girl smiled lightly down at him with she heard him yawn. "Tired?"

He bobbed his head sleepily as he leaned into her side, his eyes lids fluttering as he yawned again. Her eyes softened as she light brushed some stray strands out of his round face. Hunter noticed the somber look on her friends face and her eyes flashed a bit of worry. She leaned over and place a hand on her shoulder. "Sight, are you alright?"

She didn't react at the touch; she kept looking fondly at Caleb. It was almost as if she was in a trance. "Yeah. It's just he reminds me of him, that's all." Her voice was soft and sounded distant, but something lingered at the edge of it. Both sisters's easily picked up the sadness laced in her tone. They looked at each other and saw their faces reflected the same expression....

Worry.

_'Eldraion! Wait up!_

_"Aranel, hurry!"_

_"What would you ever do with out me?"_

_"I'm only strong because of you....."_

_"Oh come-on, you know no matter what I'll always be there for you. We are twins after all."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Sight snapped back out of her daze when she felt a light pressure on her right arm. She blinked down as Hunter and Sky gently squeezed her wrist and hand in comfort. Her teal eyes flashed with a sad hope and then she squeezed back.

_'I'm okay.'

* * *

_

The next morning Hunter woke to a rant of cursing. When she finally had enough and was ready tell the boys to "Shut up!" so loud that she'd make sure their ears would hurt for weeks, she sprung up from the cot and shot the person her wickedest glare...

Only to try to stop from laughing herself to death.

"What are you wearing?!"

Sight rolled her eyes as Hunter broke out into another round of hysteric fits and looked down at the outfit Irial had told her to change into. Since she was the unlucky one to be picked to be the "mop girl" she thought she might as well dress like one.

Unlike the dress in Terim, or even the one she wore in Caravhall, this one was no glamorous gown. It was a simple light grey cotton blouse that was cut off at the elbows and a slate blue dress over it. A belt was slung around her hips to hold the dress closer to her body since it was about a size-to-big. She kept on her knee high black boots, but her usual half-pulled back hair style was out and replaced with a blue handkerchief that covered her hair. The last part of the outfit was the light grey apron that tied around her waist.

_'Is it really **that **bad?_' Sight thought as she shifted to take at the back of it. Okay, so it wasn't really her taste, actually no dress was, but at least she looked the part. '_And... I thought it was kinda cute._' she added embarrassed.

The plan was that she would go with Dawin to the lord's estate and pretend to be looking for a job. If all went well, which there was no doubt it would, she would be mopping the floors of the estate in no time.

Hunter finally stopped laughing her head off and managed to push herself off the ground. "So... I guess you're the lucky mop girl?" She asked as another round of snickers escaped her.

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She threw one of her own famous glares at the black haired girl. "It wasn't as if I had a choice. Apparently it's the first one up gets first draft for missions here. And unlike you two sleeping logs- that was me. Besides, I'm the only one of us that somewhat fits into this dress."

"It still looks like you're wearing a tent." Hunter pointed out. She then paused and looked around the quite underground chamber._ 'Quite? Something's off_.' "Where's Silima?"

The absence of her sister was the only reason it could be this blissfully silent.

"She went with Emmett and Cedric. They're going to go to the local tavern and scout the city to see what they can find that can help us with the Ra'zac problem." Sight explained. "They just left about five minutes ago."

Hunter was a little peeved that they had not bothered to wake her up so she would know what was going on. But calmed down when her friend laughed lightly and added, "Relax, you know we would never do that Hunter." She knew how mad she would be if they ever went over a mission with out her. Hunter was an important part of the team, she was the one who came up with some of the best offensive strategies, she was also the third pillar that kept their little trio standing tall.

"Irial is waiting to tell us the rest, so come-on."

Hunter pushed herself off the ground and rolled her bed roll before following Sight across the large chamber to one of the many entrances of the tunnels that spider webbed out from it where Irial and Dawin waited. She then noticed something else that had been nagging at the back of her mind since she woke up. "Where is the boy?" She asked when she noticed that Caleb was nowhere to been seen as well.

"Sky took him. They're going to see if they can find a nice home for him. He can't stay down here with the others forever, it's too dangerous and it's no place for a child, but it would be cruel to put him back on the street."

Sight was a little bit upset that she couldn't have gone with them, but like she said it was better than leaving a child alone down in the catacombs where only the gods knew what lurked in the shadows. "Emmett said there was an elderly couple in the upper-class part of city who had good hearts, and always takes in abandoned children."

Hunter raised one dark eyebrow in question as she blurted out without thinking, "In this hell-hole of a city?"

The slightly younger girl just shrugged. "Even in utter darkness- there is always a little bit of light."

Irial was still dressed in leather and chain-mail, but now he had the signature ranger deep green cloak clasped under his chin. Dawin on the other hand was in commoner clothes like Sight, although his were actually a bit more ornate with a gold, black and red trim around the edges of the tunic and the lord's coat of arms sowed onto the front right side just above his heart.

"Hunter, you will be going with me today." Irial told her. "There's been a bit of a ..incident that's been forming at the plaza west of the palace. I want to see if we can squash the ...'pests' before they spread."

She cocked a thin black eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Crowd control. huh?" She paused for a second, eyeing the red-eyed man she still didn't trust too much, and then a smirk found it's way on to her face. "All right, I think I can deal with that."

Irail turned his attention to the others. "We will be near enough, so you can signal us if you need to."

Dawin nodded, which it was amazing he was even up since he was beyond drunk the night before, and then turned to Sight to ask if she was ready. She followed him into the tunnel. This branch of the catacombs led to a fall-away wall hidden in the shadows of the "church" at the heart of Dars-Leona. Sight steeped aside as Dawin pushed the hidden door back into place.

He then turned to her and asked, "Do you remember what Irial and I explained to you?"

"I'll walk with you to the servants entrance and ask to speak with the head chef or maid." They had gone over the plan so many times it was burned right into her memory. "And if they ask for a reason of how I found out they need a new mop girl, or why I want them to hire me, you'll explain that I'm your sister and that we need money for....." She stopped walking, turned around and gave him a wavering look.

" Dawin, do you really think that these are the type of people who would even care that "_our mother_" is sick?"

She really didn't think that anyone who worked for such a baneful puppet of the king would even have a shred of a caring heart. But Dawin then told her the same thing she has said to Hunter.

"Even the fiercest dog is still a puppy inside sometimes. Alura and Brak, may be rough skinned, but their heart's are in the right place."

Sight sighed. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

They walked down the slightly dipped road to the lord's manor. The massive granite building loomed up like a giant sleeping beast. The sheer size and overall oriental ness of it's facade made Sight stop in her tracks; black marble, shimmering mother- of- pearl, and wisps of gold gleamed in the all to bright morning sun. The mosaic courtyard spiraled around a single black fountain at it's center; the colors seemed to shift from purples, greens, pinks, slivers, yellows, and all shades of blues as the sun bounced off the mother of pearl. There were even a few that matched Sight's eye color perfectly , vibrant teal that faded with flecks of silver swirled in. Ebony marble statues stood in alcoves, reflecting and reminding of the twisted fate that ruled this city, with sticks of incense smoldering plumes of thick, heavy scented smoke in their hands. None of the statues had visible faces, all of them had hoods pulled up over their heads or heavy veils hiding them. Their design was eerily similar to the Ra'zac.

It was frighteningly beautiful. _'To think something this grand could be in a city like this._' Sight thought in awe, but the over powering dangerous aura she felt gave away the true nature of the building. "_Still, it'll take more than fancy decorations to hide its true form.'_

"Sight!" She snapped out of it when Dawin called her name. She quickly apologized and dashed over to where he waited by the small servants door. A few seconds after he knocked the door sung open a not to happy looking older man on the other side.

"About time you showed up." The man growled at Dawin.

The doorman was gruff and graying from age. But while his face was cracked with lines, his cobalt-blue eyes were so sharp that they might be able to cut through a rock with a single glance. What one must have been a wonderful shade of cream-blonde hair was now faded into a dull- grey shade with streaks of white just starting to show through.

"Sorry." Dawin apologized. "But could you tell Alura that I wish to speak with her, Frings?"

Frings grunted as he looked down and noticed Sight, who was slightly hidden by Dawin's broad shoulders and much taller height. 'I hate being short.' She shifted slightly because, as much as she hated to admit it, Frings stony gaze sort of made her nervous. But, she did not break eye contact with him.

"And who is the girl with you?"

Dawin stepped to the side to block Sight from Frings view , much like a protective older brother would do. "The reason I want to speak to Alura." he replied off-handily, " Now, will you go get her, or will I tell the lord who is really stealing his wine?"

The older man moved so fast that it only seemed like a few seconds had passed before he was back in the doorway, but this time with a women. She gave them one look with her brown eye before ushering them inside. "Come in. You're letting the heat out." The kitchen was loud. The sound of things being chopped, dishes rattling, stews and soups boiling over huge fires, people yelling across the room for this or that, and servants rushing around buzzed in the air. The smell of food cooking was so strong, that it took almost all of Sight's will power not to drool. She had to stay focused on the women in front of her..... But that was hard to do when she hadn't had a decent meal in months!

Alura was a bulky woman in the middle of her life. Like Frings, her face was also folded with lines, but it still held the look of someone half her age. Her graying black hair was twisted into a heavy braid that was slung over one shoulder, while the front of her hair was held back by a bandana. The selves of her blouse were pushed up to her elbows and the rest of her dress was spattered with oil, or other food stains. "Now, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Dawin gently nudged Sight's shoulder, telling her that was her cue. Letting her natural acting skills click in to place, she took a step forward and gave a small curtsy. When she looked back up she steadily met Alura's brown gaze with her own teal one. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice told Sight that this woman did not like wasting her time.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I would like a job."

If the head of the kitchen was surprised at her coolness, she didn't show it. Alura looked Sight over, from head to foot, and took a long draft from her pipe before she asked, "What's your name. Little lady?"

"Anna. My name is Anna." Sight said the first name that popped into her head. "and I'm eighteen."

"How did you even know if we are looking for a new hire?"

Just as predicted. Sight gave fake nervous glance to her "brother" and wet her lips. " Dawin is my older brother. He mentioned that you need a new mop girl."

Alura cast an amused look over to Dawin. "You never mentioned you had a sister, Dawin."

Dawin just shrugged. "No-one ever asked, and Anna's been at home taking care of our mother." He lied.

Sight lowered her eyes and continued softly, "Yes, our mother caught some kind of strange illness and we barely have enough money to pay for a healer – even with Dawin working." She tried to add the sadness in her voice at a reasonable level- the last thing she wanted to do was hysterical.

'_Not only would that be over-doing it, but it would be down right pathetic. Even **I **wouldn't respect anyone who cried like a baby.'_

The act seemed to work because Alura's eyes seemed to soften for a moment. Then the gruffness returned. She held out her hands, palms up. "Let me see your hands."

Sight flinched a bit when she grabbed her hands roughly and raised them to her eye level. She seemed surprised and enlightened at how rough and nicked Sight's fingers were. "You clearly know how to work." she remarked before flipping them over and looking at the fingertips. "You know how to use a bow." Sight's fingertips were covered in tiny calluses and deep cuts from pulling back the string.

"I taught her, you know incase she ever needs to defend herself." Dawin lied, but still sounding like a proud older brother. "Dras-Leona isn't exactly the safest city in the empire, you know."

"Aye, the streets are no place for a young lady. Fine then, you can have the job."

Sight gave a truly honest smile. "Thank-you ma'am!" Meanwhile she was cheering in her head, '_We did it! It worked!_!'

The other woman gave her a warm smile before turning to snap at Dawin and Frings "Alright, we've wasted enough time. Frings , return to your post and Dawin, get your arse up to the main hall! Brak will have your head and I will not let him have mine."

Dawin gave a quick bow, but winked at a Sight as he passed her. "Behave yourself, Anna."

She gave a small laugh as he bounded up the servant staircase. "Well, come along. " Alura ordered as she led her in the giant room that was the kitchen. Her voice had gone back to its "no-nonsense" clip. "There's a mop and bucket with your name on it."

* * *

Mopping the kitchen floors sounded so much easier when she Irial and the others had informed her of the plan. But after moping the floors over by the roasting pits where fat that had melted off the meat had merged with the brick, Sight's hands felt like they were about to fall off. She winched slightly as she flexed her stiff hands, the muscles and joints screaming in protest. Sure, she was use to this sort of thing from clutching her bow or the handle of her sword in tight grips when in the middle of a fight, but for some this reason this just plain hurt. 'And the worst thing is I can't use magic to lessen the pain while I'm in here. '

"Here dear." One of the older women maids handed her a damp warm cloth, "Wrap that around your hand, it'll loosen the stiffness."

Sight thanked her, but winced again when she took the rag. "I guess this happens a lot, huh?" she asked as she gently wound the rag around her hand. She let out a breathy sigh as she felt the cramps in her hand relax.

The maid smiled softly at her. "Yes, but at least we won't have to worry about you getting blisters now, will we?"

"Guess I'm blessed." She muttered sarcastically while she leaned against the handle of her mop.

"Ha! I like ya already girl!" Howled a bulky cook. His face was slightly cubby and red with watery brown eyes. "You got a wit! Ye'er from up north, aren't ya?"

Sight shrugged , " You could say that."

The cooks laughed again as he slammed his wide knife down through a thick piece of sirloin. "I knew it, we northerners always have the wit! We got to beat ol' man winter somehow, right? So, ya from near the coast, or up by the valley?"

"Near Ceoun, I guess you could say." That wasn't exactly a lie, she was from that area. "My brother and I are from a small village near the forest. We moved down here after my mother became sick." She still felt a little uncomfortable lying about an ill mother, it just didn't feel right; but the charade of her and Dawin being siblings seemed to work. Almost everyone in the kitchen didn't think twice about it since they both had brown hair and similar skin tones. A few of the staff even commented that she must've taken more after their "mother" than their "father".

"Ya'll aren't related to Em ,are ya? Now that boy's got some wit!"

The maid sighed and eyed the cook sternly, " Honestly, anyone with any" _wit_ "wouldn't keep boasting about it, James. "

"Hey, new girl! The floors don't mop themselves, you know!"

Sight sighed and handed back the rag before bending down and picking up her bucket. "Back to the salve driver." she mumbled.

James, the cook, chuckled as the maid patted her shoulder. "Don't worry dear, you'll get use to it. "

'_Don't worry it's an easy job! All you got to do is move a stick back and forth, how hard can that be?_' She mentally mocked what Emmett had said to that morning.

'_Easy.... pheh!'_

She paused in the middle of mopping and looked down at her dress. The bottom of her skirt had turned to a dirty brown color from picking up all the dirt and soaking up all the dirty water off the floor, and the rest of the skirt, plus the apron, were smudged with hand prints. She let out a frustrated groan and shook out the dress, but the dirt clung stubbornly.

As she cleaned she kept her ears sharp to pick up any information that the servants might accidentally spill in their gossip. Sadly, most of what they talked about was the poor girl who she had filled in the position, or how all the women found Dawin, Emmett, or even Cedric and Irial quite handsome.

"Emmett is such a sweetheart!"

"True, but Dawin has that scar.." another sighed dreamily. "Just like a warrior."

"I don't know I think Irial is the best looking one of the groups."

"Are you kidding? With those eyes?"

'_They sound like a bunch of squawking hens.'_

Just then there was a sound knock on the servants' entrance. Curious, Sight raised her head to see who it was, only to yank it back around and curse her luck to hell when Frings opened the door.

Brom stood in the doorway with a humble look plastered on his aged face, but his ageless blue eyes sparkled with the same mischief they always had. "May I help you?" Frings asked in his dry tone.

Brom gave a small smile. "Yes, I was passing by and wondering if this palace would like a lonely bard to fill it's halls with for a while, in exchange for some warm food and drink?"

Somehow with just that simple question he had managed to charm himself into the kitchen and servants quarters. Not only that, he was also starting to charm all sorts of information out of the staff using his gift of storytelling and song.

Although she felt boxed into a corner at the moment, Sigh couldn't help but silently thank the bothersome bard. He was helping her also get the information she needed; but that still didn't change the fact that she was teetering on the edge of ruining everything she and the others had worked for up until now. If Brom discovered her now, it wouldn't be a far leap to figure out that Hunter and Sky were here too. She doubts that he would have forgotten them already, Eragon might have – or might have at least forgotten their names- but Brom was a whole nother story. She had figured that out from her encounter with him back in Carvahall, and she was willing to bet her treasured sword and pendant that, like that encounter, he knew much more than he was letting on._ 'To be honest, I wouldn't be that surprised if he already knew we have been following them.'_

So, to sum it up, it would only be bad if she was caught. As long as Brom didn't recognize her, everything would be fine. So she kept her back to him and kept her head down as she pretended to mop. Luckily, her hair color was a common brown and since she had not tied it back in her trade mark half-up style , it would be a little harder for anyone to know that she was " _Sight, a ranger of the north_." and not " _Anna, Dawin's siste_r"; and her hair was half hidden by a handkerchief anyway. Her eyes on the other hand – were a little more striking; Not many people had teal eyes, and if they did – they were nowhere near as bright as hers. Sight could probably change her hair to cotton-candy-pink and people would still know who she was just by her eyes. Her mother once told her that he aunt often to complain about the same thing.

"She never complained about having to hide her ears, a simple spell could fix that, but it was her eyes that always gave her trouble. She would have to close her eyes and pretend to be blind, or wear a heavy hood that would hide them because her eyes were so obvious."

Sight strained her ears to hear what Brom was saying to a group by the fireplace she was at before, but they were too far away. So even though she knew it was risky, she quickly muttered a quick strand of words under her breath and instantly she could hear everything from the fluttering of sheets of a bed being made three floors up to the group all the way across the room.

"Oh, you're a bard? You've probably traveled all over." One of the maids said.

"I've heard the sirens song of the waves to the baritone of the mountains, and everything in between." Brom's lip twitched slightly in amusement. But it wasn't just part of his charming act, he had sensed the shimmer in the air when Sight cast her spell. '_What an amusing little ranger. She's smart, but a little reckless if she thought I wouldn't have noticed that.'_

"I bet you know a lot of tales then." another older women pointed out.

Brom humbly nodded his head, "Aye. From the ghost stories they tell in small towns, to the histories of our people and more." He replied, "But, I'm always looking for new stories."

The bait was set, and it didn't take long before it snagged a few fish. Soon every scandalous event that had happened in the palace came tumbling from their lips; like water rushing forth from a dam that had just broken. Most of the stories were centered around a common topic – Marus Tabor , the lord of Dars-Leona, and his never ending thirst for women.

"And not only does he have three mistress, but they all live in the same wing of the palace!"

"We call it "the brothel.'"

"There's Lady Ivy, the temptress, Lady Cecile, the siren, and Lady Mary, who is not as pure as her name suggests."

The number of romps, ladies, and the tales that went with them were become so crude that even Brom had to blush. Sight, on the other hand, felt like burning her ears off.

'Well this isn't working out exactly like I planned.' Brom grumbled in his mind. The plan was to somehow draw out information about where the seither oil was shipped after it was taken from the warehouse he had trace it to earlier to here. 'I guess I'll have to take the obvious route, since it doesn't look like they'll be giving me a foothold.'

Apparently Brom spoke to soon.

"So bard, what do you think of our little personal hell?" one of the older male cooks asked bitterly

"It's ...interesting. Your city is much more.....radical than the others I've been to, I guess you could say."

The forced pleasure on the servant's faces cracked and faded to give way to their true tired and worn expressions. Mother's who were just scrapping by to care for their children, or who had lost them, and men and young adults who worked to support their families. People who had never seen a shred of human kindness in a very long time, if not in their entire lives. They lived the life that Alagaisa had become since Galbatorix crowned himself king nearly a century ago; a never ending cycle of death and neglect.

The somber air was broken when a burly man came trudging through the kitchen with two rag-clad men who looked more like living skeletons dragged in chains behind him. One of the oldest servants in the room lifted his head and listlessly gazed at the lifeless slaves as they passed by. "It must be that time, isn't it?" His tone was so casual, it was unnerving.

The women Sight was talking to earlier returned to somberly wiping down the dishes in her hands. "It could be worse -we could be them." She said gravely.

Sensing the gap he was looking for, Brom grabbed on to her comment and starting pulling to see where it led. "Those were slaves? Are they to work out in the stables, or to move goods and that kind of thing?"

"Delivery - if you could call it that." someone answered in another grave tone. "But none of them have ever come back. The lord had some kind of trading system set up with some shady people out by Hellgrind. Black Market stuff if you ask me, but whenever it is every full moon he sends out two slaves with a months worth of provisions. And like I said, so far none of it has come back."

"That's not really a trading system, you know." another pointed out.

"Oh stuff it, John!" the man snapped. "Keep being a wise arse and I'll make sure you'll be with the group who takes the next trade out."

This was it. This is what they had been waiting for. Brom just needed to probe a little more until the answer leaked through, while Sight waited on baited breath. "What kind of provisions do they take? if you don't mind me asking." His voice was clam and smooth, but inside he was a jumble of nerves.

"Oh, just the normal things; food, water, cloth.."

"Oh, and that oil when it's in the warehouse has it."

Both Brom and Sight froze in shock that instant. They couldn't believe it, after weeks...months... they had finally found them! Brom cleared his throat, reminding himself to keep in character. Sounding innocently confused he asked, " Oil? What type of oil would they be shipping out there?"

The servants shrugged. " Seither oil, I believe. Must be some black market jeweler out by the cliffs."

Jewelers...if only that was true. But it didn't matter, they now knew that that the Raz'ac were defiantly here, and where exactly their hideout was. Sight relaxed and released the spell. She didn't have to hear anymore; she did have to go find Dawin now though. But the excitement she was feeling at the moment was blasted to bits when a terrified looking servant came running in. His skin was as white as sheet and his eyes were wide and frightful. It looked like someone had just told him doomsday was coming.

The entire kitchen went silent at the unexpected entry. Most looked at him as wondering what had him so scared. The man grasped the banister with his clammy, shaking hands as he said in a crack voice.

"T...The...."He swallowed, "The king will be here with in the week!"

CLATTER

The sound of the mop falling from Sight's slack grip echoed in the dead kitchen as a sense of overwhelming dread washed over her. To her, the entire room froze as soon as those words left the messengers lips.

'_No...of all the...'_

It was like a giant wave of cold water had just washed over her and the wraith-like fingers of the current had grabbed hold of her legs and were pulling her under. Flashes of jumbled images flashed before her eyes.

_'No...'_

_Waves of bodies rushing forward to a black cloud racing over the land. Swords flashing with sparks as metal struck metal. Gurgled screams of a dying man as his life was wrenched from him. Two pairs of lifeless blue eyes holding her own._

_' No... make it stop..'_

_A bloody battle field over flowing with lifeless bodies, and from the smoke a demonic laugh that chilled her to the bones as pair of glowing gold-and -blood-red eyes watched in amusement._

"_Whatever is after you is something you will not be able to stop once they know who you are."_

Angela's words from the reading echoed warningly in her head.

'S_top...stop...no...just..'_

"STOP IT!"

" -ear? Dear, what's wrong? Anna?!"

Sight jolted back to reality when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. When she blinked away the blurriness in her vision she was shocked to discover that she was kneeling on the floor and doubled over as her hands griped her head. Her breathing was short and ragged, like she had just awoken from a bad dream, or someone had bunched her in the gut.

When gentle hands on her shoulder lifted Sight lifted her head and saw the maid from before was kneeling in front of her, her face showing concern. That was also when she realized , to her embarrassment, that the entire kitchen was looking at her too. She quickly dunked her head to hide her reddening face.

"Anna?" the women asked in her usual motherly tone.

"Is she alright?"

Sight stiffened as she heard Brom's voice behind her. '_No! Go away!'_ She begged with her mind. _'Go away.'_

She felt the maid wrap her arms lightly around her, probably taken her sudden stiffening as still being a bit jumpy after her attack. " Shhh, it's alright." she hummed. She lifted her head and looked at the other servants, "Does anyone know where Dawin is?"

"I...I'm fine." Sight managed to say after she finally found her voice. "Thank- you, but really, I'm fine."

The maid did not seem convinced as she leaned back. She softly reached out and brushed some stray bangs out of her eyes. " How about you go find your brother then? I'm sure Alura will understand."

Sight nodded and tried to stand up, but her legs gave out. She froze again when she felt Brom clamp his hands on her shoulder to steady her. "Maybe you should rest for bit, young lady." His voice actually sounded worried. "That attack seemed ....rather -"

"No, I can walk." She cut him off as she stepped away but kept her back to him. "Thank- you, for your concern though." She looked at the maid with a soft smile, "Do you know where Dawin is?"

"He should be in the hall upstairs." She paused and pursed her lips as she still looked at her with worry. "Maybe someone should go with you?"

Sight shook her head and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile."No, I'll be able to find it. Thank-you again though."

It was only her pride kept her from running through the kitchen doors like her body wanted to. As soon as she knew no-one could see her anymore she dropped her charade. She paused at the bottom step of the narrow stone staircase and took a moment to clam down. She reached up and clasped her pendant that around her neck. The familiar smoothness of the silver and the slight rough edges of the crystals and ridges engraved into the silver instantly eased her stress She took a short deep breath and opened her eyes. "There, much better."

With her mind and body calmed back down, and the memories locked back where they should be, Sight remembered her mission. Without a second thought she dashed up the staircase and set out to find Dawin to tell him what she had found out.

* * *

_~May thee who enter here understand thing impermanence and forget thine attachments to that which is beloved.~_

The ominous words sent a shiver down Eragon's spine as he read the row of silver script inlaid into the iron-bound gates of the cathedral. In fact the entire building made him feel uneasy as he stood in its shadow. Its twisted spires were covered with statues and scrollwork. Snarling gargoyles crouched along the eaves, looking ready to come to life and swoop down among the helpless people that walked below them. Fantastic beasts writhed on the walls, and heroes and kings marched along their bottom edges, frozen in cold marble. Ribbed arches and tall stained-glass windows lined the cathedral's sides, along with columns of differing sizes. A lonely turret helmed the building like a mast.

Eragon felt like he was standing at the jaws of a giant predator that was just waiting for its next victim to carelessly approach it.

It was his second day in the city, and today Brom had told him to go out and explore since they had discovered that the oil they had been tracking went to the palace before being shipped out to Helgrind every full moon.

The old man was currently at the palace, probably trying to figure out a way they could take the place of the slaves, or find out some more information. He had come back the night before dead tired and grave and Eragon soon found out why. Galbatorix was coming to the city, and with in the week at that!

But the mood suddenly changed when he also said he had found out where the oil was taken.

Eragon felt a rush of emotions all at once; joy, fear, excitement, and a dull pang of grief. This was it. This was the end of his quest, their journey. He could finally have his revenge for his uncle's murder! But, deep down he knew he couldn't go back to his old life. Saphira had ruefully pointed that out to him when he suggested that they go back and visit Carvahall once they were done.

Although he stubbornly denied it, deep down Eragon knew everything was different now. He was no longer "Eragon, the farm boy". He was now "Eragon, the dragon rider". His old life had died when the Raz'ac had killed his uncle. It had gone up in flames with the rest of his childhood home. Maybe even before that.

He had nowhere to go back to. His home was with Saphira now and the ultimate choice that lay ahead of him now. The words tasted bitter on his tongue, so he could never bring himself to say it out loud, but he knew that now his fate rested with the Varden. He was starting to feel the weight of the responsibility that now rested on his shoulders. He and Saphira were the only hope Alagaesia had of escaping the bloody darkness that had shackled everyone down for nearly a century.

There was something else about Brom's behavior last night that left him confused. The old bard was still as gruff as he had always been, but there was something that was still a little off when he came into the room. When he began telling him about the palace, Eragon could've sworn there was a glint of something in the old man's blue eyes and the sides of his lips twitched slightly upward in a small smirk. It was like he was in on an inside joke that no one else knew about, or something equally as amusing.

That restless feeling was still with him when he woke up and for the rest of the morning as he wondered the city. As Brom had instructed him in the note he had left on the wall of their room that morning, Eragon carried his bow with him, but that didn't shake off the feeling like he was being watched everywhere he went. It seemed like every few minutes he found himself looking around for someone who was staring at him or following him. The rooftops, musty alley-ways, or a stand out figure in the crowds. But there was no one there.

He had even contacted Saphira to ask her if she felt anything strange, maybe it was the Ra'zac or someone. She had said she could sense something, but it was too vague to pin point the source. But she also said something that had slightly surprised him.

She had said that, although the trace was faint, it was exactly the same as the aura she had felt in Terim.

The thought made Eragon uneasy. Was someone or something following them? Were they friend or foe? A thousand questions raced through his mind, but he couldn't find an answer.

The city did have more than it's fair share of shady characters to choose from.

Eragon slowly climbed the broad row of steps that led to the cathedral's entrance, but hesitated at the door. 'I wonder if I can go in.' the cathedral had been a fascination of his ever since Brom had told him about the twisted religion the people In Dras-Leona had. Eragon had never been in a church before, deviant or otherwise, and found the large building interesting. To be honest, he hadn't planed on coming here today. A short while ago he had come across the trading square, which, to his horror, was actually a salve trading post. He had come so furious at the way the people treated others humans like they were cattle. He had even thought about using magic to free the slaves, but caught himself at the last moment. It would do nothing and the salve would probably be killed before he even reached the city walls.

It was only after he walked away in disgust, pity and trying to regain control of his temper, did Eragon find himself in front of the cathedral.

The heavy oak door swung open smoothly. The inside of the cathedral was as silent as a tomb and felt like one as well. The sound of his leather boots echoed deafeningly on the marble floor as he walked forward and was the only sound within the temple. The entire place was a homage to all the dark things in life; personified depictions of anger, hate and remorse decorated the dark cold stone and black marble as well the stain glass windows that lined the walls. What light was let in was aimed at the granite pews ,as if leading the way deeper into the beast, the rest of the place was bathed in a deep blue huge. Eragon felt like he was walking in a dream, a nightmare of some kind that was bound to end badly. But although he was hesitant in his steps at first, he kept walking forward. ' I_'m not the same boy I was back in Carvahall. What help can I be to the people of the empire if I'm scared of this?_'

He eyed the statues between the windows that seemed to stare back at him with rigid, pale eyes. The altar was a great slab of stone devoid of adornment. Behind it pipes of a wind organ rose up and thought the vaulted ceiling out into the open air, but there were no keys to be played. The only time the organs would moan would be when ever a gale rocked Dars-Leona, sending a low unearthly moan vibrating from the bowls of the stone beast.

Out of respect, Eragon knelt before the altar. Down on one knee, while placing one arm over it and bowing his head. He didn't pray for to worship what ever demented god this place was built for, but simply paid homage to the building itself as well as all the sorrow of the lives it had seen.

Eragon could almost hear the sobs and cries of pain that were permanently embedded into the stones. He could taste the pain and dejection, yet also a far darker power that thrived in it. It was a foreboding place, it was bare and cold. But in that chilling touch though, came a glimpse of eternity and perhaps... the powers that lay there.

Finally, Eragon inclined his head and rose. Clam and grave he quickly whispered a few words to himself in the ancient language, as a hope that those souls in pain found peace, before turning to leave. But when he fully turned around, Eragon froze and his heart jumped.

The Ra'zac, the soul reason for his thirst for revenge, stood at the cathedral's entrance – watching him. Their swords were drawn, keen edges bloody in crimson light. A fiendish hiss came from the smaller one, but neither of them moved.

Rage welled up in Eragon. He had been chasing the Ra'zac for so many weeks that the pain what they had done to his uncle had dulled in him. But now it, flared to life again and his wrath exploded like a volcano – fueled even more by all his pent-up fury at the slave's treatment.

An animalistic and thunderous roar tore from Eragon lips and he snatched the bow from his back with out thinking. Skillfully, he fit an arrow to the string and then let it lose. Two more followed their brother an instant later.

The Ra'zac leapt away from the arrows with an inhuman swiftness. They hissed as they ran up the aisle between the pews, cloaks flapping like raven wings. Eragon reached for another arrow, but froze when a thought he hadn't concern raced through his mind.

'_ If they knew where to find me, Brom is in danger as well!'_ He had to warn him.

Eragon then glimpsed the line of soldiers that filed into the cathedral's and his blood turned cold. He was trapped. But before he could even look around for an escape route, three arrows shot down from the ceiling and it was only at the last moment that Eragon noticed the light blue flames that engulfed them. '_Magic arrows?_"

This question was answered the next second when the ground exploded in flames where they struck down in front of the soldiers. '_But , who.?!'_

Three figures dropped down in front of him, as if from mid air. Their backs were to them, but Eragon could make out that the two on the ends were tall , while the one in the middle clutching a bow with another arrow already notched and aimed, was smaller. For a minute he wondered who in the world these strangers were, but when he saw the color of their cloaks – a deep forest green- he all most hollered in joy.

"You're rangers!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Their hoods were up so Eragon couldn't see their faces, but never felt luckier in his life. Then with out a warning the tip of the archer's arrow ignited in light blue flames and then they let it fly- successfully striking one of the Ra'zac in the shoulder. Then, as if taking the black wraiths screech as a signal, the two bigger rangers shot forward brandishing their weapons. The bigger and broader ranger on that was on the left slammed one his fists that were covered in what looked metal gauntlets with spikes across the knuckles right in a charging group of soldiers. Their bodies went flying backwards in the air. Knocking back more of their fellow fighters.

The other one was facing the Ra'zac, surprisingly able holding his own. The thin, but deadly reaper in his hand flashing in the blue light like a snake rearing back to strike as he parried and blocked the bigger Ra'zac's blows, but never able to deal any hits.

The archer dropped back , keeping the closest to Eragon, and kept firing arrows, flaming and normal, as cover and at any others who managed to slip by their allies.

Even in the middle of the chaos Eragon started at the hooded ranger in amazement. _'T..they can use magic with out speaking?!' _He then snapped out of it when the archer whipped their back at head at him. He managed to then make out part of their face in the blue shadows. The fierce blue-green eyes that started at him from with in the hood startled Eragon as he recognized them.

_'They're one of the rangers I saw in the pub in Terim! But, how?!_' His thoughts were cut off when they yelled at him, "RUN!", before whipping back around and kicking back a solider.

"Go now! RUN!" They repeated.

Eragon gazed hungrily at the Ra'zac, his thirst for vengeance overpowering for a moment, before seeing reason in the rangers orders. Despite his fury, this wasn't a battle he could win yet.

He then swept around and franticly searched for an way to escape. A small entrance to a hall to the left of the alter caught his eye, and with out thinking twice he bolted to it and dashed down a corridor that led to a small monastery. Behind him Eragon heard a faint cry and a thud and knew that the Ra'zac had broken past the rangers. Knowing that they were catching up to him made him quicken his pace until he almost ran head first into a closed door that blocked the way.

He pounded against it, only to find the wood it was made of was too strong. The Ra'zac were nearly on top of him. Frantic, he sucked in a breath and barked, " Jierda!" With a flash, the door splintered into pieces and fell to the floor. With out pausing, Eragon jumped over the mess and continued running, determined to put some distance between him and his nightmarish pursuers.

He sped through several chambers, startling a group of priests. Shout and curses followed him, but he ignored them. Then the priory bell began to boom above him in alarm signaling everyone in the area of the intruder. Eragon dodged though a kitchen, passed a pair of monks, then slipped through a side door not knowing where he was really going. He skidded to a stop in a garden, but his hopes vanished when he saw the glass smooth high brick walls the surrounded it and loomed above him. And there were no exits.

It was a dead end.

He spun, ready to search for another way out, but froze when he saw the Ra'zac lurching in the archway. Desperate, he spun and rushed at the wall, arms pumping. Magic was not a option here – even if he used it to break the wall, he knew we could be too drained of energy to run again.

_'Time to see if all those days spent jumping over cliffs in the Spine pays off!'_ With a final push of his legs, Eragon jumped. His fingertips were the only thing that cleared the edge of the wall – the rest of his body smashed against the wall, effectively knocking the air right out of his lungs.

As he hung there by his fingers, Eragon tired to recover from the sudden pain and dizziness from the impact and also keep himself from falling. The Ra'zac prowled into the garden, swinging their heads from side to side like hounds sniffing their prey. He then faintly wondered for the first time if they could see in the first place. But that thought was short lived as he sensed how close they were, they were almost on bellow him. He quickly pulled himself up, ignoring the screaming in his upper arms and shoulders, scrambled over wall, and dropped down to the other side. He stumbled when his feet hit the ground, but then he darted down an alley just as the Ra'zac leapt effortlessly over the wall. Wanting to put as much distance as he could between himself and the demons, Eragon pumped his legs harder.

He had run for over a mile, weaving in and out of alleyways to try and lose the Ra'zac, before he had to stop and catch his breath. Eragon found himself on the edge of a crowed marketplace, but when he heard noise from behind him he dived under the nearest parked wagon.

He was panting hard as he peered out from under the wagon at the dozens of feet walking back and forth in front of it and pressed himself as flat as he could against the cobblestone. '_How did they find me?'_ He wondered. '_They shouldn't have known where I was....unless something happened to Brom!'_

Instantly his mind reached out for Saphira's. '_The Ra'zac found me. We're all in danger! Check if Brom's alright. If he is, warn him and tell him to meet me at the inn. And be ready to fly here as fast as you can'_ He explained as fast as he could. '_We may need your help to escape.'_

The dragon was silent, then said curtly, '_ He'll meet you at the inn. Just don't stop moving; you're in great danger.'_

"You don't need to tell me twice." muttered Eragon as he quickly scanned the area again and rolled out from under the wagon. He hurried back to the Golden Globe, making sure to sit to crowed places, quickly packed his and Brom's things, saddled the horses and led them to the street. They didn't have to wait long for Brom. The old man showed up, staff in hand, almost a few minutes later, and didn't seem too pleased.

He gripped Snowfire's reins tightly as he swung up on to his back and asked, " What happened?"

"I was in the cathedral when the Ra'zac just appeared out of nowhere behind me. " Eragon quickly explained as he climbed on to Cadoc. " I was able to get away thanks to some rangers and I ran back as fast as possible, but they could be here in any second. Saphira will join us once we're out of the city."

Brom's face whipped over to him with a slightly shocked look when he mentioned the rangers, but it faded as soon as it came as he faced forward and grunted. "If they are here as well, then we might have a better chance of escaping. But it still won't be easy. We have to get outside the city walls before they close the gates – if they haven't already." He grunted again as he gave a irritated tug to his pepper and salt beard. "If they are shut, it well be almost impossible for us to leave."

He then turned his face back to Eragon and looked him right in the eyes, "Whatever you do, don't get separated from me."

Eragon stiffened as ranks of soldiers marched down one end of the street.

Brom cursed, lashed Snowfire with his reins, and quickly speed down the other direction. Eragon nudged Cadoc and followed closely on his heels. They nearly crashed several time as they barreled through the masses of people that filled the streets as they neared the city walls.

When the gates finally came into view, Eragon jerked back on Cadoc's reins making the stallion skid to a halt. The gates were already half closed and a double line of pikeman blocked their way.

"They'll cut us to pieces!" Eragon exclaimed.

"We have to try and make it." snapped Brom. "I'll deal with the men, but you have to keep the gates open for us."

Eragon nodded, gritted his teeth and dug his heels in to Cadoc. The horses shot forward, ready to plow into the first line of men, who lowered their pikes to the horses' chest level and braced their weapons to against the ground. Though the horses snorted in fear, Eragon and Brom held them in place. Eragon heard soldiers shouting something from somewhere above them, but his undivided attention was focused on the gates that were inching shut.

As they neared the sharp pikes, Brom raised his hand but before he could speak several large shadows leapt over the wall of soldiers. A few men fell back as the horses hooves hit the ground and as their riders quickly jumped off of them.

Both Brom and Eragon skidded to a halt and stared dumbfounded at the newcomers. They stood tall in their green cloaks and dark clothes. There were four of them, two of them were smaller compared to the others and had their hoods up, while the other two had their hoods down and reveling that they were men.

"Hey! They're the ones from before!" Eragon gasped.

One of the men had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and a scar that ran along his jaw and cheek. At his side was a pole-axe , a double -sided axe attached to a pole arm. It looked heavy, but the ranger was surprisingly nimble with it and he swung it out and held it in front of him.

The other man sent a chill down Eragon's spine. The blood -red eyes pierced out at the soldiers from under wild coal black hair. Something dark and sinister rolled off of him in waves and the men felt it too since they looked at him like he was demon that had just ripped himself up from hell. The tattoos on the side of his neck and arms seemed to move on their own . The lines almost seemed to shift under his skin as a skeletal dragon wrapped itself around the man arms and glared out with glowing red eyes.

_'What..... is he..?'_

There was a light "Chink" as the man tugged on the chain that was attached to the chine he grasped in the opposite hand. The elongated curved blade gleamed like a deadly talon in the shadows.

Brom sucked in a small breath as he muttered under his breath. " The Blades of Death. Irial, the shadow demon and Dawin, the dark strike."

"You know who they are?" Eragon asked , bewildered.

The tense moment suddenly ended when a sharp "SEIZE THEM!" cut thorough the air. All at once it seemed like time had returned as the soldiers rushed forward at the rangers. Eragon tired to warn them but before the words could leave his mouth they moved.

The soldiers fell as they were hit. Dawin swung his pole-axe up and slammed it back down on the ground while he used it to launch his body forward, feet first, into a soldiers chest and then , still using the momentum, he pulled the axe behind him and struck another man. Irial whipped his weapon around above his head , using the chain to wrap around arms, legs and bodies in order to pull them in closer and gripping the handle of the chine as he slashed for close range attacks. But it was all done in flashes of seconds.

The two smaller ones of the group, the one who did not show their faces, used agility to their advantage. One of them whipped out long daggers from the depths of their clock and skillfully slashed out with them as they took down 2 men twice their size. They then jumped into the air and flipped before slamming the daggers down into another mans shoulder and then kicking his legs out from under him.

The last one fought with a sword. It was thin and slightly curved, and Eragon had the feeling he hand seen it somewhere before. The fighting style of the two unknown rangers also struck something with him. They almost seemed to be dancing around the soldiers.

The ranger with the sword then kicked out their leg and slammed the man aside before blocking a pike and disarming another.

All this time, Eragon had forgotten about the shrinking size of the gap between the gates until they shuddered to a sudden stop and a man came crashing to ground from above.

His head shot up and he saw three more rangers along the tops of the gates as they fought the soldiers who manned the controls. Seconds later another man was thrown to the ground as the two rangers on the right side ran and braced themselves against the large wheel that opened and closed the gate. The single man on the left , a blonde man, did the same on the other side. The gates shuttered as they slowed but did not stop.

"GO!" The smallest ranger, the one with the daggers, turned to Brom and Eragon and waved their arm urgently in the direction of the gates. "We'll hold them back!"

Brom nodded in thanks to them, before digging his heels into Snowfire's side and Eragon quickly followed as they bolted for the ever shirking gap between the gates, which was getting smaller by the second.

Eragon drew on his power without thinking and shouted, " _Du grind huildur!_"

The gate groaned as they trembled and then ground to a complete stop. Then suddenly behind them they heard a thunder of clattering hooves before three horses pulled up beside them. On their backs were the three hooded ranger , their cloaks streaming out behind them and their trench -coats flapping in the wind.

Together they shot out from the behind Dras-Leona's wall and the instant they were free, Eragon released the gates which shuttered and boomed shut. Eragon instantly swayed from the excepted fatigue but managed to keep riding. Brom watched with concern while the rangers galloped with them.

They kept with them even when reached the outskirts of Dras-Leona as the alarm trumpets sounded behind them. The stopped then they reached Saphira who was waiting by the edge of the city,hidden behind some trees. Her sapphire blue eyes burned as she eyed the rangers.

_'Who are they?_' She snarled.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked as he dismounted Cadoc and faced the rangers. They looked at him from their horses, but everything up the tip of their noses were still in shadow.

The one on the chestnut mare spoke quickly as their horse pawed at the ground anxiously, No doubt they could feel the danger in the air. "We are not ones you should fear, Dragon Rider. There isn't enough time to explain. Just know that we are on your side." Like everything else about them , something in the ranger's voice sounded familiar and it made Eragon mad that he couldn't remember where from. It was like he should know them and the other two.

Eragon looked at Brom for help, but the old bard just nudged his head in the direction of the anxious Saphira. "Go, rider her." He said curtly. " And this time stay in the air, no matter what happens to me."

"Head south. We'll draw them away from you for as long as we can." The ranger explained.

Then the one on the black mare sighed in an annoyed tone "And stay out of trouble, alright? Cleaning up your messes is not the easiest thing."

Brom turned Snowfire to them as Eragon quickly mounted Saphira. "So we have had guardian angels with us this entire time." His lip quirked up into an amused smirk before he tilted his head forward in respect. "Thank you. We will head south then. Ride hard and _Atra du evarinya ono varda, Drottningu._"

Eragon didn't quite understand what Brom had said, but the first ranger stiffened as if in surprise before pausing and hesitantly nodded their head as well, "Until next we meet."

They then turned their horses around, but the smallest ranger hesitated a bit before following. They looked over at Eragon, and he could see them bite their lip as if they were debating where they should say what they were thinking or not. They then looked at Brom. "We may not be able to draw them away for long, but we will make sure to give you enough time to put some distance down. "

With that they galloped after their companions across the land.

Brom then turned back to Eragon and Saphira, his voice serious as he grabbed Cadoc's reins and turned them south. "Fly nearby; I don't care if Saphira is seen."

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

**Frings - after our fav side character from Tales of the Abyss. ( although he's much more grumpy here . _ . and sounds like Hunter's grandfather XD)**

**Anna - I was reading Tales of the Symphoina when I wrote that part. XD**

**Yes, we're tales of fans XP.  
**

**NOW Review!! ( and ask those questions!!!)**

* * *


	14. Murtagh

**_Hey guys._**

**_Long time no updates, I know. Sorry about that, but with school, work, and everything it's just been really hard to get this chapter up. Okay, Okay I cave! I was lazy!I know, I know- BAD AUTHOR! (trust me, Ko and Riyu have been on my back enough about this.) But...I think I have something to make up for it...... GUESS WHO'S IN THIS CHAPTER?!_**

**_Murtagh:............Took you long enough.  
_**

**_That's right, the resident bad-ass is in!_**

**_Hunter: TRATIOR!!_**

**_Murtagh: Uhhhh, what?_**

**_Sight: Pandothiel, would you cut that out? We're still only in the first book! Not like that's our fault._**

**_Heheh, sorry guys. Wait-hold on! You're not even this chapter! What are you doing here?!_**

**_Sight: hanging back stage. You know, where everyone else hangs out when they don't get page time?_**

**_Arya: I've been here since this thing started, and you have yet to use me. I better be getting paid for this._**

**_Rest of the cast: US TOO!  
_**

**_Eragon: Question! When do I get to pull some awesome Hero stunts?_**

**_Hunter and Murtagh: Never._**

**_Eragon: *sulks*_**

**_Sky: Hey! Stop picking on him!_**

**_Sight: Yes. I can't say anything for Mr Anti-social over there, but Pandothiel.._**

**_Murtagh: Anti-Social? by the way... WHAT WAS WITH YOU THROWING THAT DRINK IN MY FACE?_**

**_Sight: *glare* You wouldn't take the hint to just leave. _**

**_Murtagh: Why you little..._**

**_ENOUGH! God, save it for the next chapter. *ahem* As I was saying, Murtagh will now officaly be joining us. Which the story will be in full steam once we get Eragon and him to meet up with our ranger girls. Sadly though, it's that part of the story where we will have to loose a very loved character. _**

**_Brom: Can we hurry this up? My plane leaves in 10 mins and there's a beach chair in the bahamas with my name on it._**

**_Ugh, okay fine. Anyway most of this chapter ( as in 98%) is taken right from the book since there's not oc's or whatever in this part. A few things have been added and modified to fit the plot of this fanfic, but otherwise its pretty much word for word the same. _**

**_Ok disclaimer time!_**

**_Warning the previous and following contains Flying dragons, talking dragons, dragons that talk while they are flying, magic, other mythical and fantasy creatures; such as elves, dwarves, urgals, creepy bug-men ( who are pretty much Nazgul rejects) , epic battles, swords, bows and arrows, a lanuage that is pretty much impossible to use in real life, hot shaggy hair bad-ass guys, and a freaky wizard named Durza. _**

**_Because of these, this fanfic is rated T. ( and yes I stole that from the Disclaimer Disney XD gives to Eragon, the movie) "_**_**Eragon" is the property of . Everything that is not originally in the story or the following books, belongs to me, Riyu and Ko-toni.**_

_

* * *

Every story must have a end. _

_And for every ending, there is always a new beginning. _

* * *

Murtagh

As Saphira launched into the sky, Eragon spotted the tiny dots that were the rangers racing across the land. _'Do you think we can trust them?'_ Saphira asked.

_'What do you think?'_

'_ I didn't feel any danger off of them, and they felt...familiar.'_

_'You felt that way too , huh?'_ Eragon thought. ' _Still... I think we can trust them.'_ He thought back to his encounter with Robin in Terim. '_They seem to_ fig_ht for the same thing we do. All they want is peace and an end this bloodshed.'_

Saphira was quite for a few moments after that, almost like she was re-thinking something that puzzled her to no end; but when he asked her, she smoothly changed the subject. ' _Are you alright?'_

Eragon was confused for a while before he remembered the situation they were in, or more like what had caused it. After all he hadn't really been calm when he demanded her to contact Brom and meet them outside the city. Like a mother fretting over their child, she had probably been sick with worry.

_'Yes,' _Eragon sighed. '_ But only because we were very lucky.'_

A puff of smoke blew from her nostrils showing that she was very iratated ' _All the time we've spent searching for those murder's was useless. Not to mention wasted.'_

_' I know.'_ He said as he bent his head against her scales. The rage that had been coursing through him, driving him, was gone and was now replaced to heavy disapointment._ ' We were so close. If the Raz'ac had been the only enemies back there, I would have stayed and fought, but with all those soldiers on their side, It was hardly a fair match!'_

_' You wouldn't have stood a chance anyway.' _Saphira reasoned._ ' They would've done the same thing they did to your uncle to you. Probably worse since they know what you are now.'_

Eragon huffed. _' I could have taken them.'_

_'Oh really? I saw you're memories of what happened in there. Those rangers could barely hold them off and they are much more powerful than you. I felt it. Little one, you have to understand that you and I are still just hatchlings compared to all we could and should know. '_

_'I'm not a child!'_

Saphira ignored his childish outburst and continued._ ' You understand that there will be talk of us now? This was hardly a unnoticeable escape. Evading the Empire will be harder now than ever.'_

Eragon was quite for awhile before regretfully responding. '_ I know.'_

They were flying so fast that the land below them past by in a blur. They left the city and Leona Lake behind, the lake becoming just a stain of blue ink, and the land became more rocky and rugged as they entered the dry southern plains of Alagaesia. Eragon began to get more anxious as he flew into a right into a storm. The sky became dark, lighting flashed not far off and but it was only when the wind began to whip up and howl did Saphira head for the ground. Brom jerked the horses to a stop and looked at them like they had lost their minds. " What's wrong?" He growled. Obviously the weight of the situation was making him just as anxious as the rest of them. The longer that stayed still the greater the chance that the Raz'ac would catch them. They had to keep moving.

"The wind's too strong." Eragon explained as he slid off Saphira's back, kicking up little clouds of dust as his feet hit the ground.

Brown frowned at him. "It's not that bad." He clearly sounded like he thought Eragon was over-exagerating

"It is up **there.**" He said bluntly as he pointed up to the black sky.

The bard swore and briskly handed him back Cadoc's reins. Saphira tried to follow them on foot as best as she could, but she had difficulty keeping up as they spurred the horses into a fast gallop. But as they headed deeper into the storm the winds grew stronger, and Eragon felt like he was being stabbed my dozens of needles as they were constantly being pebbled by dirt that the gale kicked up. Eventually he and Brom resorted to wrapping scarves around their head and pulling up the collars of their cloaks to protect their faces. Eragon pulled his cape more closer to his body as they bent into the wind. " It's too strong!" Eragon tried to holler over the wind, but his voice seemed to be sucked out. " We have to stop and find shelter!" Even Saphira was having trouble bracing her giant rock hard body against the ever cashing waves of air. _' Even I can't fight the wind! It feel like it's about to lift me into the air at any second!'_

Brom seemed unfazed and determined as he continued to blow forward. "If you want to be the next meal on the Raz'ac's' menu , then by all means stop; but if you want to live to see another day then quit your complaining and keep moving!" He snapped back, but most of his voice was lost in the wind and a clap of thunder over head. " If we stop now then it will only be a matter of time before they find us."

They continued on, but they forced to stop once dark fell. With the clouds still covering the sky it would almost be impossible to know which way they were going without the map of stars to guide them, or without moonlight for them to see. But after a while, the wind died down and the clouds parted enough for them to find their way off the road and find a decent hiding spot for camp behind two bolders that would block the wind from one side while Saphira used her body to protect them from the other. They ate a cold meal that night. "It's too dangerous to light a fire. It would stand out brighter than a red fox in a snow covered field." Brom reasoned.

Eragon shoved the bread and cheese down his throat while he thought back to the Rangers that had helped them. Something in the back of his brain told him that he knew them, and not just from when he had seen them back at the tavern in Terim. There was something about the way they moved when they fought, or the way they talked or maybe just their voices that racked something in his mind. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Saphira prodded his mind when she sensed his confusion, but he gently told her it was nothing. "Brom?" The bard lifted his head to look at him. " Those rangers ....do you think they really were able to lead the raz'ac away from us?"

" Rangers are the most resourceful group of people within all of our country; skilled trackers and mediums of the land. Their blood is mixed with those of the other races, you have to be more than human to be a ranger. I'm sure they may have been able to keep them occupied for a little while, but they are not up against the most normal of opponents. The Razac are not human, and no matter how skilled of fighter you are- dealing like something like that is dangerous."

"How did they find us?" Eragon asked bluntly.

Brom had moved to light his pipe, but at Eragon's question he seemed to think better of it and put it away. "While I was at palace, one of the servants warned me that there were spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tabor ....and through him, the Ra'zac." He left out that fact that he had also stumbled upon Sight while she was there searched for information as well. He didn't doubt that the rangers who were in that area had already been going undercover to keep close tabs on Tabor in order to find out what was going on with Galbatorix's inner circle, and what the kings next plans for the empire were.

Eragon was quite for a while as the full weight of the situation they were in became clear to him. "We can't go back to Dras-Leona, can we?"

"Not for a few years....if that."

Eragon held his head between his hands, partly out of frustration and partly to keep his hands from shaking. Without the rush of adrenaline screwing up his senses and mind, Eragon was finally seeing that they were stuck between a rock and a hard place and things were beyond the adventures he had dreamed of since he was a child. He was not a epic hero slashing down an entire army of people with a single wave of his hand, and he wasn't rescuing princess trapped in high towers. He was just a kid who could do little more than swing a sword correctly. He realized that he hadn't even done anything the entire trip; Brom would always be the one going out and searching for information while he just walked around the city and keeping out of trouble like a good boy. And when he did try to help, it only end up in disaster. He couldn't even take his revenge on his uncle's murderers even then they were just feet from him; instead he ran like a coward.

_'A true hero knows when to fight his battles.' _Saphira tried to comfort him, and Eragon appreciated it but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. ' _How can I even fight them if I keep running? I'm no different than I was back in Carvahall. I'm still a farm boy foolishly chasing dreams of a life beyond tending to cows and chickens.'_

_'You have changed in many ways. You just have not seen it yet.'_

Brom shifted as he kicked the dirt, seemingly oblivious to Saphira trying to sooth Eragon's distress. " At any rate, there's nothing we can do about it now. Right now we have to concentrate on staying alive. Tonight will be the most dangerous because the Ra'zac will be hunting us in the dark, when they are strongest. We'll trades watches until the morning."

Brom was right, right now the most time important thing was to make sure they weren't found by the Ra'zac. They could at least regroup and try again as long as they were free, but if they were caught ... that would be the end. They really didn't have a choice.

"I'll take the first watch." Eragon stood up and dusted off his pants; pretending he was brushing away all of the fear and disappointment that clung to him. But then he noticed something that didn't seem right to him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and tried squinting to see it better. It was pitch black that night, with no moon to light the way, but there was something much darker lurking at the edge of their camp. He took a couple steps froward to try to see it better and his movements must've made Brom curious.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he unrolled his bed blankets.

"I think I ..." Eragon then trailed off when what ever he had saw was gone. He shook his head, laughed at himself for his silliness, and turned back around. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something. I guess I'm just jumpy from everything that's happene-" Then the next thing he knew, pain erupted in the back of his head and the last thing he heard was Brom shouting and Saphira roaring before everything went black.

* * *

When he came to, Eragon noticed a few things ; he was on the ground, he couldn't move his legs or arms, and his head was pounding. It felt like someone has taken one of Horst's mallets and was continuously slamming it against his skull. He opened his eyes, but instantly pinched them shut when a bright light burned his eyes and made the pounding ten times worse. '_And here I thought hangovers were bad.'_

Slowly he opened his eyes again and found out the reason it was so bright was because he was looking right into a lantern that had been placed in front of him. He winched and looked away as the light caused another round of pain and tried to sit up, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were also bound. Panic began to take over the pain, as Eragon listlessly tried to look around. That's when he noticed that it felt like all of his strength and energy had been drained from him. He could bearly lift his head a inch off the ground. He also found that he couldn't roll from his side on to back and discovered that they reason why , and much to his relieve , was because Brom and him were found together – back to back.

"Brom?" Eragon was dully shocked to hear how ragged and tired his voice sounded, it was bearly above a whisper. He tried rocking his body to nudge the older man. "Brom, are you alright?" When he didn't get a familiar gruff response, he then started to panic again.

'_Hold on a second, they wouldn't tie up a dead man!' _

But then the question was- who were "they"? It was pretty obvious that they had been ambushed, but the surprising part was the fact that they had been able to get that close without Brom and even Saphira sensing them. They had their guard down and left themselves open.

The sound of dirt crunching under boots snapped Eragon back to reality and he turned his head only for a pair of hell-black armor boots and the frayed and mud stained tips of a black cloak block his vision. Then he looked right up into the bottomless pit where the razac's face should have been. The daze Eragon had been in snapped away and was replaced with icy jolts of fear as his blood ran cold.

Instantly a little bit of his sense returned to him and he tried reaching for the magic, but stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly hit a wall.

He couldn't remember the word he needed to kill the ra'zac.

He tired again,but it was like grabbing air- he couldn't get a firm grasp on it.

The Ra'zac in front of him rattled a laugh and it sent chills throughout his body. Out of frustration and anger he glared at it. "What did you do to me?" Eragon meant to sound demanding, but it came out slurred and dazed sounding. The Ra'zac laughed again and it sounded like bones clinking together. "The drug is working, yesss?" It leaned forward slightly and titled it head to the side in a bird-like gesture. " I think you will not be bothering us again."

Then something hit Eragon, and he was surprised how he could so easily forget about something so important. _' Saphira!'_

Almost on cue there was a rattling of chains somewhere off to his left. and when he turned to look Eragon was enraged to see the other ra'zac fitting a muzzle over Saphira's head and that her wings were pinned to her sides by thick black chains while she was also shackled to the ground.

Eragon tried to contact her, but again there was that mental wall that stopped him. "She became very willing once we threatened to kill you. She's very loyal, yessss?" The Raz'ac hissed in mockery as it began to rummage through Eragon's bags. It aimlessly pull out random items, examined them, and easily threw them aside like it was useless trash.

"W-what did you do to the rangers?" Something deep inside him was terrified for their well being. If the raz'ac where here, then that meant that their plan had not worked out. And although he had only met them for a few brife moments, he felt as concerned for them as he would for Saphira and/or Brom.

The Ra'zac's head shot up and it let out angery hiss. "Those foolssss have been dealt with." It said bluntly, clearing wanting to never mention them again. It turned back to the bags but paused as it pulled out zar'roc. If Eragon could see the Raz'ac's face ( if it even had one that is) he could easily see a twisted pleased grin on it's face at that moment as it examined the sword like a child with a new shiny toy. "What a pretty thing for one so...insignificant." It sneered " Maybe I'll keep it. "

It then leaned in close to Eragon, close enough that he could feel it's foul breath across is face and he winched at the death and decaying stench rolling off of it. "Or maybe if you behave.. our massster will let you polish it." It's howl of twisted laughter instantly it not a ear- preicing screech when it turned the sword over and saw the symbol on the scabbard. It made a sound like the sword had burnt it, and that moment Eargon really hoped it did, but then the other raz'ac raced over to it's brother and they both stood over the sword while talking to each other in a language of clicks and hisses Eragon couldn't understand.

Then finally they turned to him and Eragon tried no to show any fear. "Yessss, you will serve our master very well."

"If I do, I will kill you!"

His threat didn't seem to phase them as they laughed instead. "Oh no, we are too valuable. But you?" The ra'zac leaned in even closer and gripped Eragon's hair a painfully as it's voice dropped to a dangerous hiss. "You are disposable."

Saphira snarled and growled as smoke rolled from her nostrils in a fierce warning, but again the Ra'zac seemed un- phased. Then their attention snapped back when Brom let out a groan. But whatever relive Eragon felt knowing that Brom was alive - disintegrated into worry when one of the Raz'ac flashed over to the old man, grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air like he was a rag doll. "It'ssss wearing off."

"Give him more then."

"Let's just kill him ." The shorter ra'zac said bluntly, but with a twinge of excitement. like he thought it would be the most fun he would ever have. " He has caused us much trouble."

The other one ran a thumb down the blade of it's sword and Eragon swore he saw him smile. "A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep him alive."

"We can say he was killed when we captured them. Only the rider and his dragon are needed."

"What of this one?" The ra'zac pointed it's sword at Eragon. "If he talkssss?"

It's sibling laughed and drew a twisted looking dagger. "He wouldn't dare."

There was a short pause as the other one thought over the situation, then "Agreed."

They untied Brom from him and dragged him to the center of the camp and harshly shoved him to his knees. Dazed by the drug and paralyzed by fear, Eragon panicked. '_ I have to get free!_' He struggled against the ropes wrapped around his wrists but they were tired too tight and were too strong to break, and without the ability to use magic .. he had no way to get out. He quickly started looking about for a rock, or anything with a sharp edge he could rub the roped against until it cut through, but he stopped when the tall raz'ac pointed at him with the tip of it's sword.

"None of that now." It mocked.

Then for some reason it suddenly stopped and sniffed the air; like the ra'zac sensed something that wasn't right. The other one didn't seem to notice. They roughly yanked Brom's head back and curved the dagger towards his exposed throat – but before he could draw the blade there was a sudden low buzzing sound, and a second later the ra'zac was howling in pain as it dropped the dagger and clutched his shoulder where the shaft of a arrow protruded.

The ra'zac near Eragon dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a second arrow, and scuttled over to it's wounded sibling. Both glared into the darkness and hissed like a pair of threatened rattle snakes. The commotion had fully woken Brom and he stumbled up on to his feet and the ra'zac made no move to stop him.

"Get down!" Eragon cried. He couldn't believe that Brom of all people would do something this stupid. But Brom either didn't hear him or didn't care and it didn't help that the bard wasn't steady on his feet as he started to make his way over to Eragon. More arrows hissed into the camp from the unseen attackers, and for a brief moment Eragon hoped it was those rangers who kept acting like their guardian angels.

The ra'zac dived behind some boulders for cover from the fire. Then there was a short pause before another gale of arrows hailed down from the other side of the camp, catching them completely off guard. Several arrows hit them, and then the smaller ra'zac fled toward the road, but not before managing to kick Eragon sharply in the side as he passed.

The other one hesitated, then he snatched the dagger from the ground and followed dogging through the heavy rain of non-stop arrows. But as it left the camp, it hurled the dagger right at Eragon with deadly accuracy.

Eragon froze. Then his vision was blocked as something was thrown in front of him – right in the path of the on coming knife, and it only to a a moment realize that it was Brom

... but it was a moment too late.

"NO!"

The knife hit Brom and all Eragon could see was flashes of his uncle under the ruble of their destroyed home.

He faintly heard hurried footsteps pounding over the earth to them and someone shout as the world turned black again.

* * *

_Strangers are just friends waiting to happen. You'll never know who you'll meet as you walk down the road of life._

* * *

When Eragon came to for a second time he was only aware of the burning in his side and came to the conclusion that he had an talent for randomly passing out.

It was painful to breath and for a moment Eragon felt like he was the one stabbed instead of Brom. He didn't know if he had been out for a few hours, days or if it had only been a few minutes. He opened his eyes and peered around at the campfire a few feet away which surprised him. His hands were still bound behind him, but the drug must have worn off because he could think clearly again.

_'Saphira? Are you okay? Are you injured_?'

To say he was relieved when her comforting voice replied in his head was an understatement. ' _No, but you and Brom weren't so lucky.' _That's when Eragon noticed she was crouched over him protectively with her wings spread out on either side.

_'You didn't make the fire, did you? And you didn't get out of those chains by yourself either.''_

_'No'_

_'I didn't think so.'_

Carefully Eragon struggled to his knees and spotted the young man sitting on the far side of the fire.

The stranger looked only a few year's older than himself; making him in his late teens, maybe the first few years of his twenties at most. His face was framed by shaggy-messy ,dark brown-almost black hair that fell to around his chin and into his brown- hazel eyes. He was around the same height as Eragon, maybe a inch-or-so taller. He was dressed in weather-battered clothes; most of was was black except for the dark grey boots he wore and the dark green cloak wrapped around his body.

He gave off a calm, assured air which opposed his serious face and fierce eyes; not to mention the long hand-and-a-half sword at his side, and the bow in his fingerless-glove covered hands. Eragon also spotted a white horn with silver fitings in his lap, and the hilt of a dagger sticking out from one of his boots.

But as fearless as this guy looked, He still eyed Saphira warily.

"Who are you?" Eragon was shocked how weak and horse his voice sounded.

The boy's hands tightened around his bow. "Murtagh." His voice was low and controlled, but there was an undertone of emotion to it – almost like he was forcing himself to calm down. Eragon tried to wriggle out of his bonds ,but every time he moved pain shot up his side. Murtagh came over, still carefully watching Saphira as he mover closer , but he stopped dead in his tracks when she let out a low growl and barred her teeth at him.

Eragon finally managed to pull his hands under him and pull his legs through his arms so that they were in front of him. "Why did you help us?" Murtagh , who had backed away from Saphira a little, smirked a bit. "You aren't the only enemies the raz'ac have. I was tracking them, and by the looks of it you were lucky I was."

"Yeah, lucky.."Eragon paused in the middle of trying to free his hands from the ropes and looked at Murtagh, stunned. " You know who they are?"

"Yes."

But before dealing with that new discovery, Eragon decided it was better he dealt with his current problems. First on the list: getting free of his bindings. He concentrated on the ropes that bound his hands together and was relived that he could finally reach for magic again. He hesitated slightly at first, knowing that Murtagh was watching, but he deiced to hell with it. "_Jierda!"_ The ropes snapped off his wrists like they were frayed bits of twine and Eragon instantly rubbed them to get the blood flowing to his hands again. Murtagh on the other hand,sucked in a breath in surprise.

As soon as he had feeling back in his hands, Eragon braced himself and tried to stand but his ribs screamed in protest. He fell back. hissing in pain and the older dark-haired boy moved to help him again, but Saphira stopped him again with another over-protective growl.

Murtagh's body went completely still and into a defensive pose. "I would have helped you earlier, " he explained as he kept this dark-sharp eyes glued on Saphira, "But your dragon wouldn't let me near you."

"Her name is Saphira." Eragon said tightly as he tried to push away the pain and shot a look at the said dragon who was still crouched protectively by him. _'Now let him by! I can't do this alone. Besides, he saved our lives.'_

Saphira let out one more warning growl before she folded in her wings and backed away. 'F_ine, but I but let it be known that I do not agree to this.'_ She said narrowly, before narrowing her gaze on Murtagh and thought directly at him,' _One wrong move, and not even the crows will have anything to pick off your bones when I'm done with you.' _

Eragon rolled his eyes. ' _ Yeah, I'm sure he__** heard **__you.'_

Saphria then rounded on him. ' _And if you weren't my rider, little one, your bones would be right beside him.'_

_'....Sorry.'_

She let out a satisfied huff as she sunk down to the ground. Murtagh eyed her flatly as he walked over to Eragon, grasped him under his arm and pulled him to his feet. She chuckled as she flicked her tail. _'But he's a brave human, that much I will give him.' _

"Easy." Murtagh insisted as he led Eragon to the fire, where Brom layed on his side.

Eragon was gasping out of pain as he tucked his free arm against his side, yet he was more concerened about Brom's condition at the moment. " How is he?"

"Bad." The older boy said as he helped lower him to the ground. "The knife went right between his ribs. You can look at him in a minute, but we lets see how much damage the raz'ac did to you first." He helped Eragon remove his vest and shirt, then let out a low whistle. "Ouch." ( Code for: Dammm)

"Ouch." Eragon agreed weakly as he saw the extend of the damage. His entire left side was covered in a red blotchy bruise and the skin was broken in several places including the nasty gash by his hip where the sharp tip off raz'acs boot nicked him when it kicked him. Eragon yelped when Murtagh lightly pressed the bruise with his hand, and in response Saphira's lips curled back as she growled at him.

Murtagh glanced at her as he grabbed a blanket and tore into two strips which he used to bind Eragon's chest. "I think you have some broken ribs. It's hard to tell, I'm no healer, but it's at least two -maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood."

Eragon slipped his shirt back on. " Yeah....'lucky'.." He took a shallow breath and then slid over to Brom, where he saw Murtagh had cut open the side of his robe to bandage his the wound.

"I wouldn't do that." He warned as Eragon started to undo that bandages. "He'll bleed to death without it."

Eragon ignored him and pulled the blood stained cloth away. The wound was short and thin, but deep. Blood streamed out of it, trickling down his side and pooling on the ground. And what he had learned with his uncle Garrow, Eragon knew that a wound by the raz'ac was slow to heal – if not deadly.

'_Saphira, help me' _He asked as he franticly tugged off one of his gloves and searched his head for the healing words Brom had taught him just recently. She crouched down next to him. '_ I'm here, Eragon.'_ He felt a rush of strength rush through through his body as her mind joined with his. He drew on their combined power and focused it on the the words and into his hand as he held it over the wound.

" _Waise Heil!"_

His hand tingled as it instantly glowed the blue color he had now come to know as his magic, and Brom's skin stitched together, looking as if it had never been broken. Murtagh stood there, awestruck as he watched. The light then faded from his hand as Eragon released the magic, and he fell back feeling sick and amazed at the same time.

_'We've.... never done t__**hat **__before.' _He glanced from Brom's healed side to his own hand in shock. The blue-dragon nudged him with the tip of her nose lovingly as she said, ' _Together, we can cast spells that a beyond either of us.' _

Murtagh bent down to examine Brom's side. " Is he completely healed?"

Eragon closed his eyes as he tried to stop the world from spinning. "I can only mend what's on the surface. I don't know enough to heal whatever damage is inside; even with Saphira's help. I've done everything I can. It's up to Brom now." He groaned as the world heaved again.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Everything won't stop spinning..." It felt like his head was floating somewhere in the clouds far above him instead of connected to the rest of his body.

"You probably need to eat." Murtagh explained. " I'll make some soup."

While he prepared the food, Eragon's head started to settle and he began to wonder who this stranger actually was. Unlike his weathered and worn appearance, his sword and bow were of the finest make. Way beyond anything Eragon had the skill to make , let alone afford ;and his horn looked like something a prince would own.

So either Murtagh was a thief or accustomed to money – and LOTS of it.

'Maybe he's a prince, or the son of a nobleman running away to escape a mad father.'

'And I think using that magic has scrambled your brains.' Saphira commented dryly on his over active imagination. 'I_ think you've listened to one too many of Brom's stories._'

Finally some sense snapped back to him. '_ Why was he hunting the Raz'ac? What could they have done to make him an enemy?_' Possibilities stacked up in Eragon's head, ' _Maybe he works for the Varden? Or maybe he's a ranger?'_ He certainly did fit the look and the personality of one.

Murtagh handed him a bowl of watered down soup and Eragon ate it. " How long as it been since the Ra'zac fled?"

Murtagh glanced at the sky and was quite as he calculated the position of the moon and stars. " A few hours." He stated simply.

"We have to get out of here before they return with reinforcements."

The other boy eyed him dryly. "You might be able to travel," he pointed out before gesturing to Brom, who still layed still on the ground, "But he can't. You don't get up and ride away after being stabbed between the ribs."

Eragon turned to Saphira, desperate. ' _If we make a litter, can you carry Brom with your claws like you did with uncle Garrow?' _

_'Yes, but landing with awkward.'_

'As long as it can be done.' Eragon then turned to Murtagh again. " Saphira can carry him, but we need a to make a litter. Can you make it? I would help – but I don't have the strength."

"Wait here" was all Murtagh said before left the camp with is sword drawn and returned a few minutes later with two tree saplings. Eragon in the meantime found his bow, quiver and Zar'oc from where the raz'ac had thrown them , and got a blanket for the litter which Murtagh instantly lashed between the poles. Then after they safely tied Brom into it, Saphira grasped the saplings between her claws and took off.

"I never though I would see a sight like that." Murtagh said with a odd tone in his voice, something a bit like awe, as he watched the dragon lift off into the sky.

"You get use to it." Eragon watched anxiously until Saphira was completely swallowed by the night before limping over to Cadoc and carefully pulling himself up into the saddle. " Thank- you for helping us, but you should leave now. You'll be in danger if the empire finds us. It's not safe for you to travel with us, we wouldn't be able to protect you, and I've already lost too many people due to my carelessness." The worlds were bitter, but honest.

"That's a pretty speech." Murtagh seemed indifferent to the warning as he ground out the fire with his foot. . He then looked at Eragon with those deep, calm, but sharp hazel brown eyes – which at that moment sent jolt through him. About something he should remember, but couldn't place. "But where will you go? Is there a place near by where you can rest safely?"

Eragon hesitated to answer. "No."

Murtagh's eyes glinted as he fingered the hilt of his sword. A spark , no a flame, of adventure blazed in them. "In that case, I think I will accompany you until you 're out of danger. I know the land better than you, and my skills would be useful. Besides, if I stay with you I might get another shot at the raz'ac sooner than if I were on my own. You seem to be a magnet for events, dragon rider."

Eragon didn't know weither to be flattered or appualed, let alone if he should acecpt help from a complete stranger. But the hard truth was, was that he was too weak to not consider Murtagh's help.

'Well if he proves untrust worthy, Saphira can always case him away.' "Join us, if that's what you really want."

Murtagh smirked, that fire in his eyes blazing, and mounted his grey war-horse. Eragon grabbed Snowfire's reins and they rode away from the camp and into the dark wilderness, following the direction Saphira took off in. The sliver of silver moon in the ink black night provided some light to guide them., but it was a double edge sword ; because even though it made it easier for them to see where they were going, it would also make it easier for the raz'ac to see and find them.

Thousands of questions the Eragon wanted to ask Murtagh piled up in his head, but like a well trained soldier, he kept quite and conserved what energy he had for riding.

Near dawn, Saphira's voice broke the endless quite. ' _I must stop. My wings are tired and Brom needs attention. I discovered a good place to stay; it's about two miles ahead of where you are.' _

The found her sitting at the base of a broad sandstone formation that bulged out of the ground like a big hill. It was pocked with caves. There were similar domes scattered across the land, and Saphira looked very pleased with herself. ' I found a cave that can't been seen from the ground. It's large enough for all of us. including the horses. Follow me.' She turned and climbed up the sandstone, her claws digging and scrapping into the rock and also knocking lose a few rocks which tumbled down to the boys.

'_Watch it!'_ Eragon warned.

The horses had a more difficult time getting up since their hooves couldn't grip the stone; So Eragon and Murtagh had to pull and shove them for almost an hour before they reached the cave. Eragon was now very thankful Murtagh had been so stubborn about joining them, because he there was no way he would have been able to do that on his own.

The cave was deep, going far enough back that it would safely protect them from the elements and prying eyes. It was also wide enough for them to all sit down comfortably and still have more than enough room to spare.

"Impressive." Murtagh commented with a nod. " I'll go gather wood for a fire."

Eragon instantly hurried over to Brom's side. Saphira had set him on a small rock ledge at the back of the cave. He clasped Brom's limp hand and anxiously watched his craggy face. Nothing had changed.

After a few minutes, he sighed and went to the fire Murtagh had built. The silence was heavy as they ate and tried to get Brom to drink.

All they could do now was wait.

This whole scene was all too familiar to Eragon. And he knew, deep in his heart,even though he refused to listen to it, that the outcome would be the same. Except this time there would be no comforting hands to hold him, no soothing voice to tell him everything would be alright, and no kind eyes of melted chocolate and teal-blue that seemed to share his pain.

He wanted nothing more than the scents of lavender and cinnamon to surround him as he clung to that life rope to keep him from drowning.

* * *

_'Wake up Eragon.' _

Eragon stirred and groaned,

'I_ need your help. Something is wrong!"_

He rolled over and ignored the annoying voice that was bothering his sleep.

'_**Arise!'**_

_'Go away... Let me sleep!'_

_**'ERAGON!'**_

Eragon bolted upright and instantly fumbled for his bow. "L-Let me at them!" He slurred sleepily.

'_Put the weapon down , little one. There is no need for it,"_

Saphira was crouched over Brom, who had rolled off the ledge and was now thrashing around on the cave floor. His face was contorted in pain and his fist where clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. Eragon rushed over, jarring Murtagh awake as he went.

"Help me hold him down! He's going to hurt himself!"

He held down Brom's arms as Murtagh struggled out of his bedroll and held down his lower body. Together they restrained Brom, who turned out to be much stronger than they would've take a man his age to be, until his convulsions stopped. Then they carefully returned him to the ledge.

Eragon's side burned from the jerks, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He touched Brom's forehead and quickly snatched back his hand. The skin was so hot that could be felt with out even contact. Right away Eragon's mind flew back to Caravahall, to the day when he saw his uncle and the way the ranger girls and Gerturde were tending to him. " Get me water and a cloth." He said automaticly.

Murtagh brought them and Eragon wished he had asked Sight what herbs she had used, or had paid attention to Gerturde's ramblings of medicinal herbs when he did a chore for her.

He turned to Murtagh when he heard him mumble something under his breath. The dark haired young man looked nothing less than calm as he glanced at Eragon.

"Echinacea?" Eragon repeated.

"It's a herb that can help bring down fevers. It mostly grows in the north, but there may be a few patches from strayed seedlings in this area. But it has to be brewed into a tea, and we would have to get him drink it."

"But it would work, right?" At this point Eragon would try anything.

Murtagh regarded with those calm eyes of his. He wasn't a herbalist, or a alchemist. " I think I might have a package." He got up and walked over to where their bags were and started searching through his.

The cave was quite again and Eragon noticed the sunlight pouring in through the mouth of the cave. _'How long have did we sleep?'_ He asked Saphira.

_'A good while. I've been watching Brom for most of that time. He was fine up until a moment ago, when he started thrashing. I woke you up once he fell to the floor.' _

A hand then shot out and grabbed Eragon's shoulder. Brom's storm -grey eyes snapped open and locked on to Eragon's right away. "You!" He gasped, like he had just surfaced from being under water for a long time. " Bring me the wineskin!"

"Brom?!" Eragon exclaimed, relived to hear him talking and finally awake. He then paused and started "You shouldn't drink wine. It'll only make you worse. Murtagh is making you some te-"

"Bring it, boy - Just... bring it." All the strength seemed to leave his voice as he breathed out and his hand slipped from his shoulder.

Eragon threw common sense into the wind. " I'll be right back- hold on. " He dashed over to saddle bags and tore through them franticly. " I can't find it!" He cursed in frustration.

Murtagh calmly held out a leather skin. "Here, take mine." He said, "I couldn't find the herb anyway."

Eragon took it, muttering a quick thanks, and returned to Brom. Murtagh retreated to the mouth of the cave and stared outside with his back to them so that they would have privacy.

Brom's next words were faint and languid. " Good...." He moved his arm weakly. Something that seemed to take all the strength in his body,"Now... was my right hand with it."

He had clearly lost his mind to the fever. "What-"

"No questions!"Brom barked back before gasping and laying back again. His chest moved with force. "I...haven't time."

Confused, Eragon unstopped the wineskin and poured the liquid onto Brom's palm. He rubbed it all over his hand and blinked in shock as brown dye started to float off Brom's hand. He quickly poured more and basicly scrubbed at the skin until what was under it was visible. He stoped and stared, dumbstuck. There, across Brom's palm, was a gedwey ignasia. The same silver mark that was burned into his hand when he first touched Saphira.

"Y-you're.." Eragon couldn't find the words. He looked up from the Brom's hand to his face, where the old man's storm colored eyes steadily held his; and the look in them told him all he needed to know. "You're a rider." he breathed.

A painful smile flickered on Brom's face as he closed his eyes and turned to face the cave's ceailing. 'Once upon a time- that was true.... but that was a life time ago. A dream that I can no longer live; only remember with bitter longing. When I was young .... younger than you are now, I was chosen by the riders to join their ranks. It was while they trained me that I became friends with another apprentice... Morzan – before he was a fornsworth."

Eragon couldn't believe it – the time Brom was talking about was over a hundred years ago!

"But then he betrayed us, the rest of the riders, to Galbatorix; and when he and the rest of the traitors attacked Dorun Araeba, Vroengaurd's city- my young dragon was killed. Her name....was Saphira."

Now everything was starting to make sense. " Why didn't you tell me this before?" Eragon asked softly.

Brom laughed weakly. "Because ......there was no need to." He stopped, his breathing was labored and this hands clenched. "I am old Eragon ....so old. Through my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is like to reach my age – to live through so many years, life times – and to look back and realize that you don't remember much of it, or who you met. Faces and voices fade to unrecognizable blurs, names are forgotten. And then to look to forward and know that many more years still lie ahead of you.

It's lonely.

Even after all this time, I still grieve for my Saphira and hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me." His frantic eyes drilled into Eragon's as he fiercely said, " Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, for without her it is hardly worth living."

'It's the fever talking.' Eragon told himself as he tried to remain calm. " You shouldn't talk like this. Nothing is going to happen to her, or me, or you."

Brom smirked as he turned his head to the side. " Prehaps I am rambling...." His gaze passed blindly over to Murtagh, not really seeing him, but clearly sensing that someone else was there. He then focused on Eragon again, his voice strong and urgent once more. " Eragon! I cannot last much longer. This.. this wound zaps me of my strength and it will be my end. I don't have the energy to fight it.....

Before I go.. will you take my blessing. There is also one more thing I must tell you-"

He broke off when a violent cough racked his body.

"Everything will be alright!" Eragon was on the verge of crying. He felt so helpless, it was like he was watching his uncle die all over again – only it was much more worse. Eragon felt like the ground was ripping apart and was trying hopelessly to pull it back together.

Why is death so relentless and unstoppable?

"You don't have to do this!" "No. It is the way of things. I am old, Eragon and we elders are stubborn about our traditions." Even on death's doorstep he still was able to make a witty comment. Then Brom's face hardened again as he met Eragon's gaze again. He spoke slowly, and almost deliberately, as if to make sure he would get across the importance of what he was saying. "Do you remember that story I told back on that night in Caravhall?"

Again, Eragon's mind flew back to that festival night back in his little snowy mountain valley village. Back when everything was so simple and plain. Back when his biggest worry was not beating his cousin's deer count. Now it seemed like a dream he had long ago.

"The dragon riders? Of course I-"

"No." Brom cut him off. "The other one..."

Eragon blinked in confusion, but then remembered Brom did tell another story that night. " Angrenost's heir?" He remembered it now, if only vaguely . The king with the duel identity; Angrenost, king of Alagesia, as well as Varel, leader of the Dragon Riders. "But that's just a legend!"

Brom chuckled-coughed weakly. " Do you.. really still think that after everything you've seen? After everything you've become? No, that story is fact -- true history that has been lost to the ages.. and there _is_ a heir. You .. must find them Eragon." He then laughed again as if he found something ironic. " Although.. that might not be a problem."

Eragon then realized something as he saw the glint in Brom's storm colored eyes. "You know who they are, don't you? " '_ Of course he would. Brom knows everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew Angernost himself.'_ " But why do I have to find them?"

"_With the return of the riders_

_With the return of our heroes_

_The evil king will be struck down, and only then will bring forth the return of the king._

_Once again Alagasia will be at peace._

_Only the friends of dragons, and Angrenost's heir ..._

_Can bring down the evil king. _"

Brom repeated the poem from the night of the festival, although it was nowhere near as dramatic as it had been that night. He also said it slower, almost begging Eragon to listen and understand. Then he said something Eragon had never heard before.

"_Blue of Blood_

_Blue of Power, but also Sorrow._

_Calm and flowing – always changing, yet always there to sooth and wash away. _

_Even if their own tears are hidden._

_Red of burning Pain_

_Red of burning Passion_

_Sin of blood spilt and misery._

_But courage and warmth never burned brighter. _

_Green of Light_

_Green of Bonding_

_Full of life and hope. Pillar of support when all else crumbles and falls._

_Three will find three when all seems lost._

_Blue will sooth and wash away pain._

_And Red will burn away sorrow._

_And Green will support them when weak. _

"That is..another prophecy about the fall of Galbatorix and the return of the rightful king.. One that has been long forgotten..... Remember it.." Brom stopped to catch his breath. " Now... will you take my blessing?"

Eragon knew there was no use in arguing with Brom anymore . He bowed his head, hiding his eyes, and nodded – not trust his voice enough to speak. He clutched his fingers closed to keep them from shaking.

"Then I give it to you. May the coming year bring you happiness. " He then motioned for Eragon to come closer; then very softly her whispered seven words from the ancient language, then even more softly he told him their meanings. "That is all I can I give you..." He rasped when Eragon pulled away. "Use them only in great need."

Then, as if he was content with what he had done, like a tried traveler who had finally climbed over the last hill that kept them home – Brom turned his eyes to the cave's ceiling and seemed to watching something Eragon couldn't see hovering above him.

"And now..." He said softly to himself, "For the greatest adventure of all."

And it was at that moment that Eragon knew this was it. This was the end of Brom the bard – no, Brom the Dragon Rider's story.

The wait was long and Eragon only seemed to become more numb as time dragged on. He lost track of time. He didn't know if hours, or days had passed, but he never moved from Brom's side. Saphira stayed by him and so did Murtagh, which surprised him. And even though he didn't say anything, Eragon could feel his support.

Slowly the grey pallor of death crept over Brom and his eyes slowly dimmed. The smokey, yet blazing fire in them being snuffed out. His body turned ice cold and Eragon never felt more helpless in his life.

It was the early evening, the golden dusky twilight, when Brom suddenly went stiff.

"Brom!"

Even though he knew it was pointless, Eragon cried for Murtagh's help. But.. there was nothing they could do.

From beside him, Eragon heard Murtagh mutter a somber prayer under his breath. Brom's eyes locked with his again; then like a gust of wind blowing out a candle – he was gone.

He looked peaceful.

* * *

_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. _

_ ~Mark Twain

* * *

_

With shaking fingers , Eragon closed Brom's eyes but left his hand there as he stood and said a silent prayer that Brom would be guided safely to the otherworld. Behind him, Saphira raised her head and roared mournfully to the sky. Eragon felt empty as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He had lost another father in his life, but some reason this cut so much deeper than when he had lost Garrow.

Eragon swallowed his sorrow and declared, soberly, " We have to bury him."

Murtagh eyed him cautiously, but didn't seem completely against the idea. "We might be seen." He warned calmly.

"I don't care!"

The older boy recoiled at when he snapped. Murtagh hesitated, but agreed to cary Brom's body out of the cave, along with his sword and staff. Saphira followed them.

"To the top." Eragon pointed to the top of the sandstone hill . Murtagh looked at him like he had lost his mind. " We can't dig a grave out of stone!" He objected.

Eragon didn't even spare a glance at him as he started up. " I can do it."

He struggled to climb to the top of the hill, but stubbornly refused any help. "You're going to kill yourself at this rate."Murtagh growled as he laid Brom on a raised platform of natural stone. " No , I won't. I promised Brom." He said as he whipped his eyes of sweat and tears with the back of his hand, then he fixed his gaze of the stone. He centered himself and took a deep breath as he focused while gesturing with his hand and said ,"_ Moi stenr."_

The stone rippled and flowed like water, forming a body-length depression in the hill top. The stone-like wet clay followed the movement of Eragon's hand as he molded it up into waist-high walls around the hole. They laid Brom inside the unfinished burial vault with his staff and sword laying on his body , his hands holding them to his chest in true warrior burial fashion.

Eragon took a step back and finished the tomb, forming the top to spin up into a tall graceful spiral. He then carved runes into the stone at the tomb's base.

_Here lies Brom_

_Who was a Dragon Rider, _

_A fantastic storyteller_

_and like a father to me_

_May his name live in glory._

It was no where near as poetic as something Brom would have come up with, but it was the best Eragon could do. He was never gifted with words, and it made him bitter now to realize that.

Beside him, Murtagh stood still.

"I know this will sound harsh, but it needs to be said." He the turned to the younger boy and held his gaze, and Eragon was stuck -dumb when he finally realized how old Murtagh hazel-brown eyes looked.

Sharp, and as hard as steal.

"There will be more deaths if you continue to walk down this road. You can not let them keep effecting you like this. Those who are after you will find any crack in your armor, and latch on to it."

* * *

In a castle that seemed to be made out of darkness, pain and suffering- one that was built over the corpses of those slain and tormented when the Dragon Riders and the old kingdom fell-something in the shadows was beginning to stir.

"So.. the mighty Brom has left his world."

* * *

To be continued..


	15. Throne of Darkness

**Okay,I'm pulling a Paolini here; aka short chapters, but I been waiting to type this part up forever! **

**Aranel: I thought you couldn't wait to get the five of us together? * gestures to Eragon, Pan, Silima, Murtagh and herself* **

**Murtagh: Hey, you guys have been here for a while. I've only been here since, what? Last chapter? **

**Pandothiel: Weren't you stalking Aranel in Terim?**

**Murtagh:... That was not stalking! **

**Everyone: Sure...**

**okay, okay. This is the Second part I've been dying to write. I'm typing up the awesome next chapter as fast as I can! **

**_Warning the previous and following contains Flying dragons, talking dragons, dragons that talk while they are flying, magic, other mythical and fantasy creatures; such as elves, dwarves, urgals, creepy bug-men ( who are pretty much Nazgul rejects) , epic battles, swords, bows and arrows, a lanuage that is pretty much impossible to use in real life, hot shaggy hair bad-ass guys, and a freaky wizard named Durza._**

**_Because of these, this fanfic is rated T. ( and yes I stole that from the Disclaimer Disney XD gives to Eragon, the movie) "_**_**Eragon" is the property of . Everything that is not originally in the story or the following books, belongs to me, Riyu and Ko-toni.**_

**VILLIANS ARE FUN TO WRITE! ( dam I'm tired =_=)**

* * *

Throne of Darkness

"So, the mighty Brom has finally left this world."

Durza glanced up as the dark figure spoke.

Galbarotix hadn't moved from his throne and there was just the slightest shift in his face, but the dark intrigued tone his voice had given his true feelings away.

"I was not lying to you when I said the Raz'ac would get the job done. They might not have gotten the boy, but the have removed a very irritating obstacle that was in our way."

" I'd say your pets just got lucky."

At the sound of the sultry, smokey voice, Durza growled and glanced over his shoulder at the two new presences in the abysmal throne room. Both were women, if someone was stupid enough to believe what their eyes told them.

"Now, now Durza, remember that temper of yours." The women who had spoken before purred as her smokey-garnet eyes flashed. She was pale willowy women with eye-catching electric blue hair , tossed and messily pined at the back of her head with ornate gold hair combs. Her bangs were swept to the side and fell into her blood colored eyes, giving them a more tempting and smoldering look which was completed with full, blood colored lips that were always just slightly tilted up in a suggestive, dark smirk. She was dressed in a dancers outfit, specify designed to accent and show a body that was the muse of every mortal mans lustful dream.

She was the personification, the physical embodiment, of lust and every dark desire in a mortal mans soul. A Succubus. Every aspect of her physical form was designed to lure in her prey. To make them completely docile and mindless until it was too late for them to realize she was predator, and too late to escape. And as a succubus- her favorite game was men.

Her outfit was a sleeveless black silk low cut blouse with a high collar , black leggings and flats. The flowing selves and the skirt that she wore over the pants were made out of sheer crimson fabric and the gold bracelets around her wrists and ankles jingled as she moved. There were also several blue markings on her body; a tear drop in the middle of her forehead, then a thin streak that started just under her left eye and followed the curve of her cheek, and a more interrogate version of the tear drop on her left shoulder.

Beside her was stoic looking women who was much tanner than anyone else in the room , and had hair that looked like flames. She had the face and the stance of a well trained and hardened solider, not a flicker of emotion showed on her face and her amethyst eyes were hard and sharp. Three lucid purple shard-shaped markings marked the center of her brow and there was another mark on the back of her left shoulder.

The opposite of her sultry partner, the female warlock was dressed in a very solider-like style. The colors were still black and red, the color of Galbatorix's army, but it was made out of sturdy material that could withstand the blows of most weapons, and wouldn't interfer when she fought. A red and black studded leather bodice, a marron skirt trimed in black that was slit up one side, and knee high black armored boots and bracers decorated with intratic red and gold symbols. Her long flame-like hair was tied up with a black band with a gold flame decoration, and two swords were strapped to her back.

"Aideen. Morganace" Durza greeted stiffly.

Morganance, the succubus, almost seemed to purr in delight at the loathing look Durza gave her. She walked up to the dais, her hips swaying sensually, " Temper, dear."

Aideen , the red-head, stayed quite but her sharp eyes watched carefully. Durza's lips pulled back in a snarl. " Do not play me with me like I am one of your hormonal toys." He snapped. "You best remember_ who_ you are speaking with, succubus"

All the smokiness fell from Morganance's face as her eyes narrowed and and flashed bright red, the color of blood. " Why you..."

The dark tension built in the air , and just as it felt like one of them was about to reach out and snap the others neck, a dark low voice ordered," Enough."

All three heads snapped to the obsidian throne and Morganance automatictly sunk into a curtsy and Aidden bowed beside her. "My apologies, my lord." The blue haired succubus said humbly as she kept her eyes to the floor.

The dark king waved it away. " How was dear Marcus? It's unforunate I couldn't make the trip myself, but ..there are other things on my plate."

Morgances eyes flashed and smoldered. " We had a little _chat_ and _explained_ how you were very disapointed in him. He finally saw that his age was catching up to him and has..._ decided _to retire from his postiton." Dark amusment danced over her face.

"That's sad to hear,but it is to be expected. I am glad you were able to return so soon - there seems to be a interesting _shift_ in our target. Druza was just about to inform me about it."

Galbarotix watched his three generals; his three most powerful, but loyal soldiers; Durza the shade, Morganance the scarlet web, and Aidden, the bloody blaze. Each were woven from darkness and deadly in their own ways.

Durza stood up and almost oozed arogance as he smugly smirked at the other two. Aideen remained in different, but Morganance was seething in her skin. It was no secret how much she hated the shade, and visa-versa. She would do anything to get her hands on Durza's position and would be overjoyed to see his shadow-cursed body hung from the highest tower and see the crows peck away at him till there was nothing left. And Durza took every chance he had to remind her of his power and flaunt i. He was the right hand man of the ruler of the Empire after all.

Aideen's view on the matter was unknown, but since she showed little regard for Durza, it was assumed she felt the same. She got along far better with Morganance, which was why the two were a deadly duo.

_'I hope you choke on a dragon bone and die a very slow death,_ Shade' Morganance thought of all kinds of curses in her mind that she could use.

"As I was _saying_, "Durza began with a annoyed tone, hamming up the fact that he thought he has been so rudefully interupted before,he pointly glanced at the silently fumming Morganance. " The raz'ac might not have gotten the boy and the dragon, but we have been removed of Brom."

Morgance snorted. " So you killed a dragon rider who was past his glory days. I hardly call that a victory."

"Never the less. it has removed as obstacle. With out Brom, the boy will be defenseless and lost." Durza said tightly.

Morganance opened her mouth to say a cleaver retort, but stopped when Galbatorix raised a hand to silence her. "Durza, what of our other _guest_. I hope you are treating her well and showing her our wondrous.. _hospitali_ty."

The shade smiled curly. A twisted mockery of a smile , but his voice was as polite as ever. " Of course. I've been treating our princess with the up-most respect, but I'm afraid she just doesn't seem to appreciate it. She refuses to willingly cooperate."

"She will." Galbarotix then turned to the others. " What of your progress, Morganance, Adieen?"

To everyone's surprise it was Aideen who spoke. " My lord, your suppositions were correct. The rangers are indeed working amongst your men, but I'm afraid they remain elusive as ever. " She spoke with a complete soilders tone, respecting, but blunt and to the point.

"And of the.._ othe_r matter? "

All of Morganace's attitude vanished for a moment." We have found the heir , as well as Murtagh, my lord. Both were traveling in the southern region and seem to be following the dragon riders trail, but they all seem to be unaware of each other. "

Heavy silence filled the room after that, and they grew nervous as they waited for the king's response.

Finally, it was broken. " Durza, the north is quite beautiful in the spring time, isn't it? Especially around Gil'ead."

The shade was confused for a moment. The area around the northern empire fortress was a wasteland. But like he was stupid enough to say that to the king. " I... believe so, My lord" He replied warily.

Galbarotix's mouth twitched up in a small smile, but it was anything but kind. Like everything the king touched, it was dark. "The land is blessed by the _elves_, it's almost like something out of a dream, isn't it?"

It struck Durza then exactly what he was saying. Another twisted smile spread across his own face as he bowed again. " Yes, my Lord, it's just like a dream that lures you farther into sleep. "

"You are no longer needed here. You may leave." Galbarotix dismissed them. " Morganance, Aideen- you are to say here for the time being. Rest, and enjoy your stay at home. I have plans for you later."

The two women bowed before all three turned and left the hall, leaving the king alone.

" All the pieces are falling into place."

* * *

**IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF RANGER!**

"What kind of men in there right minds would go in there?" Murtagh yelled at the three rangers as he pointed back to the tiny outline of Gil'ead. His anger turned to confusion when the smallest of the hooded figures laughed "Then I guess it makes sense then."

Again, something in the back of Eragon's mind went off when he heard the laugh. ' I.. know that laugh.' It was driving him insane! Everything about these ranger screamed that be knew them, but he couldn't figure out from where. It was like he had all the pieces to a puzzle but couldn't figure out how to put the together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The three rangers looked at each other and then nodded. The archer, stepped forward. "What Sky means is, " The ranger lowered thier hood and both boys stood their incomplete shock, but Saphira didn't seem the least bit surprised. "We are not men"

At that moment the other two girls lowered their hoods as well, and Eragon finally put the pieces together and wondered how stupid he was.

'_ I'm dreaming. I have to..be. This can't be real.'_ The girls standing in front of him were some of the faces he kept seeing everytime he thought of his snowy mountain valley home. One with pale skin ,raven black hair, and sharp brown eyes. One with strawberry blonde hair tossed up in a messy ponytail and constant warm smile. And one with brown hair, looks that could almost be mistaken for a elves, and same gentle teal eyes that now danced with amusement as Sight said ;

" Long time no see, Eragon."

* * *

Remember! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


End file.
